The Lantern that Shines in the Darkness
by fox destruction
Summary: Summary Naruto was selected to be a Green Lantern, but unfortunately for him the tube would run out of his planet so as not to be killed by a powerful enemy. Complete summary in the interior.
1. Chapter 1

****The Lantern that Shines in the Darkness****

**Summary**

Naruto was selected to be a Green Lanter, but unfortunately for the tube to run from his planet not to be killed by a powerful enemy, after reaching the Green Lanter planet Oa the blond knew who would be his teacher who He decided to take him to Earth where after a small incident he decided to join the heroes of the earth to help them save the world. Now wearing a green power ring the blond will take care of protecting the world together with his teammates

* * *

**Chapter 1 the heroes arrive**

In the immensity of space was a planet known to many as the planet Shinobi. The planet Shinobi was a planet completely inhabited by human beings who thanks to a powerful and ancient God acquired the ability to use a great and powerful energy known as the Chakra.

The Chakra is the vital energy of the body that runs through the veins of all the people of the planet Shinobi, the Chakra is a mixture between physical energy (身 ー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body of the living being and the spiritual energy (精 ー, seishin enerugī) acquired through exercise, training and experience. Once mixed it can be channeled through the circulatory system of the chakra, which is like the blood circulatory system but with chakra, to any of the 361 Tenketsu in the body. Through several methods, the most common is manual seals which were completely necessary to perform any of the abilities or powers that could be created by the Shinobians, the chakra can be manipulated to achieve the incredible sañas that would not otherwise be possible For example, walking on water, climbing trees without hands, exhaling fire through the mouth or the creation of such powerful illusions capable of destroying the mind of a person.

Apart from giving great skills and techniques to these people the Chakra also gave him the power to invoke all kinds of beasts and animals that varied in size and power, among the beasts that they could invoke were beings known as the Bijuu which are nine powerful beings capable of destroying a mountain or town by just moving one of their tails. But there were very few people capable of invoking one of these beasts and less the people who could control them completely, but somehow the Shinobis managed to create technical barias capable of sealing a tail beast inside a newborn child in order to take advantage to the maximum the power that they possessed.

Those people who managed to house one of the Nine Bijus within them were known as Chinjurikis, who were literally human sacrifices due to the fact that when a person is locked inside a Bijuu they are classified as less than human by the inhabitants of the planet and are constantly victims of physical, mental and verbal abuse.

Despite being one of the most technologically backward planets, the Shinobi Planet was one of the most powerful because of the chakra that they possessed and used to create their great variety of powerful techniques, many were the alien species that avoid passing at all costs by That planet due to that, even less were the number of them that wanted to invade this planet and take over it, during all the time that the planet has existed there have been only a few that have been able to enter and leave that planet.

Leaving the planet Shinobi you could see a figure covered in a green light, the person covered by the green light seemed to be injured because it was holding his right shoulder, also behind that person you could see a small trace of blood that he was leaving all the way behind him. But even with the wound on his shoulder and the blood coming out of the figure did not let that stop him and just kept flying at an incredible speed, the figure increased its speed a little and thanks to that he disappeared into the darkness of space.

If that figure had turned even a little bit he would have seen several explosions all over the planet Shinobi. He also opened seen a person covered by a red light chasing him. Even in the darkness of space you could see a cruel and bloodthirsty smile on the face of the figure bathed in red light, his smile only increased when he saw his prey crash against a pile of space rocks while he was trying to escape as far as possible from the planet Shinobi, if possible the smile of the person covered by the red light was extended a little more when a drop of blood belonging to the boy covered by the green light crashed against his cheek, using his tongue the retreat the blood of his face before increasing his speed a little more. He would not allow his prey to escape so easily.

* * *

**Planet Earth**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**July 4, 12:00 EDT**

Today was a strangely quiet day in Gotham City which was known as the city where crime and crime reigned, due to that no one in their right mind would dare to move to this city, which despite being half a day the city He had not yet had his daily assault of criminals who either wanted to take over the city or wanted to destroy it, also the people of Gothan City had not seen their main hero today which added two totally strange events in a single day.

So taking advantage of the tranquility of the day many people went to the local park to enjoy some fresh air and live a little with their families ... Unfortunately for them the family day was interrupted when large beams of ice began to freeze the people and everything in their path.

Quickly the panic and despair took over the people who started running wildly to avoid being frozen or being run over by the other people who were running in all directions. While the other people ran for their lives a dark-skinned man who was enjoying a little picnic with his children watched in horror as a man in a thick suit appeared in front of him, his eyes only widening in horror when He easily recognized the man as Mr. Freeze, a famous supervillain and enemy of his local hero The Batman.

Mr. Freeze stood on a large rock that he had frozen before looking at the man and the two children terrified in front of him, a smile covered his face when he saw the terrified looks of the three people, he always enjoyed seeing the faces of horror that people put before being frozen by him. "Enjoying a family day?" he asked as he pointed his gun at the frightened people, when his gun was fully charged the shot at the man and his two sons who were frozen and killed quickly. "My family has other plans," he said before jumping on the people he had frozen,

When Mr. Freeze's whole weight fell on the frozen people they broke into a thousand pieces, the blue-skinned man gave little importance to that and pointed his gun at a group of people running for their lives, he was ready to shoot again and turn those people into human paddles but their plans were interrupted when a foreign object was embedded in their weapon before exploding, but fortunately for him the explosion was not strong enough to destroy his freezing weapon. "Batman," he said as he turned quickly and pointed his gun at the person behind him, his eyes narrowing a little when he did not see the Dark Knight of Gothan behind him, his eyes narrowed a little when he heard. the cheerful laugh of a boy. A boy he knew and hated in the same way as the Knight of the Night.

Robin also known as the Wonder Boy that is what some people called him. He landed on Mr. Freeze causing him to face the floor, turning the boy dressed in red, black and yellow, throwing several of his gadgets directly into the helmet that protected the head of Mr. Freeze. The man's helmet cracked a little which caused him to get up a little angry, pointing his gun at the boy the barias shot but Robin dodged all the shots easily. "Be still, little plague," he said as they continued to try to hit the boy who did not stop jumping everywhere.

Robin just smiled as he looked at the villain angry, taking a couple of forks from the ground he threw them against Mr. Freeze causing them to be embedded in the hand of the man who growled again before releasing his weapon. "You are a very annoying little plague, perhaps the bat sent you to take me to prison" he asked while looking at the boy in front of him who was still smiling. "I still have to admit that you have a few skills but still you do not impress me" he said arrogantly.

"Great but I'm in a bit of a hurry so why do not we finish this a little faster" Robin said while looking at the man, the Wonder Boy raised one eyebrow when he heard Mr. Freeze talking to him. I was not talking to you "he said making Mr. Freeze turn around to see who the guy was talking to, when he discovered who was behind his eyes opened in surprise when he saw The Batman, also known as The Dark Knight, a man who, despite being a simple human, had fought and defeated great opponents who easily surpassed him in power and strength.

The Dark Knight descended from the sky and hit Mr. Freeze in his cracked helmet, the blow caused the man's helmet to break and the man to fall to the ground unconscious. Looking at the man on the floor he proceeded to handcuff him before looking at his apprentice who despite everything was still smiling.

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**July 4, 09:01 PDT**

Icicle Junior landed in one of the many bridges that was in Star City, using his ice powers he created a spear and threw it towards a car that was heading towards him, he smiled a little when he saw how his spear pierced the owner of the Carriage dares the heart, thus managing to kill him quickly and without much pain. Placing his hands on the bridge he created a wall of ice to stop the car of the dead man who despite having his dead driver was still moving and on his way to it. "Arrg, what the hell was that" he said when he felt something get embedded in his ice skin, looking at what he was he realized that it was an arrow which exploded and threw him to the ground, rising a little He shook his head a couple of times to get rid of the daze that had caused the previous explosion, looking up a little he saw Green Arrow who was accompanied by a boy dressed in red and yellow. "Finally, I was already starting to ask how many people he would have to kill in order to get his attention "he said as he made his right arm grow, pointing that extremity against his enemies he made five big ice daggers shoot at his enemies.

Green Arrow who was accompanied by his companion and Secuas Speedy began to descend by the cables that supported the bridge while they sent a great variety of arrows to his enemy. "If the goal wanted to get our attention because not only knocked on the door of my house" Speedy said while running by the cables of the bridge, jumping in the air the archer threw barias explosive arrows at the boy which stunned him a little more , turning his gaze to his partner he spoke seriously. "And you, I hope this little distraction does not ruin our plans," he said before jumping again to keep his feet from freezing.

Green Arrow ignored his partner and turned his gaze to his enemy, seeing that Icicle Junior began to create an ice shield to protect the bag several of his own explosive arrows, placing them in his bow the point before throwing them against Icicle Junior and his shield of ice, a small smile crossed his face when he saw that his dates exploded and created a big hole in the ice shield that the villain had created to protect himself, his smile grew a little more when he saw that Speedy took advantage of the hole that they had created their arrows to throw one of the and so hit Icicle in the jaw and knock him unconscious on the ground. "The boy has a crystal jaw." Green Arrow said trying to joke with his apprentice but he stopped when he saw the serious look on his partner's face.

"How funny, now we can leave, after all, today is the day" Speedy said while looking at Green Arrow

* * *

**PEARL HARBOR**

**July 4, 06:02 HST**

All Pearl Harbor was completely frozen, everything including the water was covered in ice because Killer Frost was fighting the great superhero and king of the sea Aquaman who was accompanied by his faithful follower and sudden Aqualad. Aquaman jumped twice to avoid being frozen by one of the freezing rays of Killer Frost, unfortunately for the king of the sea he was not fast enough and ended up being trapped by the third shot of the girl. "I think things are getting a bit cold between us" he joked with the ice girl who looked at him with a neutral and emotionless face, seeing that the girl did not want to talk to him he turned his gaze to his accomplice and assistant And your boy, tell me you're not excited about today? " he asked while ignoring the position he was in.

Aqualad on the other hand kept running knowing that this attack would be nothing for their leader who was one of the greatest heroes on the planet. "At this time I would prefer to put an end to the matter at hand, my king," he said as he continued to run. Kaldur'ahm which was the true name of the boy jumped into the air and pulled out his Waterbearers which he used to transform his water into a pair of spiked mallets. Seeing this Killer Frost used his powers to freeze the boy's weapons together with his hands, but she never expected him to use that against her to hit her on the chin and knock her unconscious. After leaving the unconscious villain Kaldur'ahm use his superior strength to break the ice in his hands, placing his Waterbearers on his back he looked at his king who had freed himself easily from the ice that held him prisoner. "Now that we're done with this, yes, I'm excited, after all, today is the big day," he said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY**

**July 4, 11:03 CDT**

The Flash and his assistant Kid Flash were running in circles around Captain Cold who was surprised by both while trying to steal a jewelry, again, and as in all previous times the man was shooting his famous ice gun with hope to be able to hit his opponents but like his previous times he was failing miserably because both were too fast for him to see them and much less hit them. But hey, no one could say that he was not trying, after all hope is the last thing that is lost.

"Really Cold, stealing?" Flash asked as he kept running around the man. "It's not a bit cliché that even for Captain Cold" he said but the man remained silent as he fired everywhere with his ice weapon.

"Come on we do not have time for this" Kid Flash said as he put on his glasses and began to run faster, with a quick movement the yellow and red hero managed to desalmar his enemy but not before receiving a shot in the shoulder by of this.

Captain Cold to be disarmed attempt to run to escape with everything he had stolen, but unfortunately stop The Flash appeared in front of him and hit him in the face leaving him unconscious before he could even reach the ground. "Very slow friend" Flash said while smiling. "Calm down Kid, you're a bit rushed today" he said as he looked at his partner who appeared at his side.

"Oh please" Kid complained as he looked at his mentor. "What would you do now, wait for the police to come and talk to them, not today, because today is the day," he said with a big smile on his face. Seeing this, Flash smiled and smiled at the smile of his accomplice.

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C**

**July 4, 02:00 PM**

Batman, Aquaman and Green Arrow were together with their proteges, Robin, Aqualad, and speedy respectively, all six of them were a few meters from the famous and well-known Hallf of Justice, all including Batman had a smile on their face while watching the headquarters of the Justice League. "Finally today is the big day," said the world's greatest detective as he placed a hand on his protege's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hallf of Justice," Flash said as he continued what his fellow hero had begun to say.

"Justice League Headquarters" Aquaman finished for both, listening to a lament the six turned to see Flash followed by his protege Kid Flash who had placed next to them. Everyone could tell that the whine had come from Kid Flash who was complaining that even though they are the fastest of all present they were the last to arrive.

"Come on, you've been waiting for this for a long time" said Batman as he ignored the boy and started walking towards the Hall of Justice, while the great heroes walked along with the boys they could see a large number of people who were both sides of them, many were throwing photos and commenting on their heroes and their helpers, while others wanted their autographs or take a picture with them.

While walking behind his accomplice Speddy, Flecha approached him a little closer and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "What do you say, boy, are you really ready to see the room inside?" I ask with a smile on his bearded face.

"If I'm ready, I was born ready for this," he said as he matched the man's smile behind him.

"Have we ever been the cuatros in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked while looking at his friends, the boy was so excited that without realizing he had stepped forward steps in front of his friends and mentors.

They all stopped quickly when they heard a commotion among the audience, looking around they saw how everyone had raised their eyes to the sky before they began to shoot and record everything, following the same example that the people around them also raised They watched as two people slowly descended from heaven, one of which was very familiar to them. "I hope we're not late," asked Harold Jordan or Hal as he preferred to be called by his friends as he landed in front of his friends and fellow heroes. Harold Jordan also known as Green Lantern, is a superhero and one of the founding members of the Justice League, the man was also one of the few Green Lantern that was guarding and protecting Planet Earth and the entire sector that is it belonged

Batman stared at his partner and the boy who accompanied him, he saw that the boy was dressed in the typical suit of the Greens Lanterns, the boy was of the same height as Aqualad, and he had blond hair which came to him A little further down the ears, he also noticed that the boy had a sword with a black scabbard tied to his back. He also realized that the boy seemed to be trained in the art of combat due to the definition of his body and that from the moment he placed himself in front of them he began to analyze them all as if he were looking for some kind of threat or danger.

Turning his gaze from the blond boy to his League mate he spoke. "Who is the boy Hal?" asked Batman without even greeting his friend, he could see that the boy was a Green Lantern but he was not one known to him because of the fact that he knew all the Green Lanterns that were on earth.

Hal just smiled while looking at his partner, where others would have offended or maybe bothered by the direct question without greeting him or asking them how he was, but he did not, he just took it easy, he knew how Batman was and that He was a man who was always direct and always went to the point. Placing a hand on the boy he smiled. "This guy is a new Green Lantern which seme was commissioned to me so that I can train him properly, he's only had two months since he became a Lanter, since his planet was attacked and almost destroyed by a member of the Red Lantern Corps "he said as he surprised everyone except Batman, a sad look fell on the face of the Green Lantern as he remembered when the Guardians told him about his fallen companion who died trying to protect the boy and his planet.

Batman nodded as he looked at his partner. "I see, but why is he here on Earth?" he asked while trying to get all the information possible, he had also begun to record the conversation thanks to a small camera that was in the center of his mask.

"After he was saved and chosen by the ring of the former Green Lantern who as I told them died protecting the boy he was taken by the ring to Oa where his wounds were treated and healed, after a little conversation between the Guardians of the Universe they decided to assign it to me to instruct and train, after beginning their training I realized that he quickly learned everything I taught him, but I also realized that he was just a boy and that was when I remembered about you and the guys that you would bring to show you the headquarters, so I decided to bring him to learn a little about what we do and all the good that we have done, this will also serve as training for when he has your own sector to protect. " He finished while looking at the blonde next to him.

Everyone stared at the boy who had not moved from his place or had spoken while Hal was telling his story and what had happened a few months ago. The blond boy on the other hand just stared at everyone around him while he kept looking for some kind of threat.

Seeing what the blond boy was doing, Hal placed a hand on his shoulder before smiling a little. "Quiet guy you are among friends here, here none of them will hurt you or attack you so you can relax a bit" he said making the blonde nod but still he never under guard. "Come on, why do not you come before them" he said trying to make the blonde talk and relax a bit, since he was assigned to enter the blond he never saw him smiling or relaxing. The one day he had discovered that the boy next to him was always trained with his osino ring was studying or meditating. Those and other things was that he was motivated to bring the boy with the earth wing, so that he would meet people of his age who almost did the same job he would be doing when he was a member of the Green Lanter. void.

The young Green Lantern nodded as he stepped forward and closer to everyone. **"हॅलो माझे नाव नारुतो उझुमाकी आहे"**. He said but the only thing he got was that everyone looked at him confused.

"JAJAJAjajaa" suddenly the whole place began to fill with the thunderous laughter of Hal Jordan who could not bear the urge to laugh when he saw the confused faces of all his companions except Batman who was the only one who was completely serious. Even now that he thought about it he always saw the man with the same serious face and few were the occasions when he showed a smile. But ignoring that for now he had to hold on to his stomach because he had begun to hurt from laughing so much. The blond looked at his superior with a confused face. Harold seeing this and that everyone was starting to look like he was crazy he stopped laughing, breathing a couple of times the man took off a tear that had formed in his right eye, after removing the tear and calm down a bit He spoke while looking at the blond. "Boy, you have to activate the translator of your ring, none of them understood what you said, you may understand them but they can not understand you or the language of your planet."

The realization hit the blond hard in the face, now he understood why it was that everyone was looking confused and because his superior was laughing, placing his ring in front of him, he saw this blink a couple of times before going back to its normal state "I'm sorry, I still do not get used to the other languages and sometimes I forget that I'm no longer on Oa or on my home planet," he said as he paused to look at the people around him who were still taking pictures of him. I have to say that this one looks a bit like it, at least in the way of life that governs them "he said as he looked at people who were very similar to him and the people of his planet, turning his gaze to the man dressed in black and the group in front of him he smiled a little. "My name in your language would be Naruto Uzumaki, I am a Shinobi from Shinobi Planet and it's a pleasure for me to meet you"

"Naruto, what is that, Chino?" asked Kid Flash as he looked at the boy in front of him and his strange name, he had never heard such a strange name and that he had heard many strange names in his line of work.

"No, that's not Chinese," Robin said as she shook her head. "That sounds more like Japanese," he said as he placed his hand on his right forearm. "And the literal translation would be fish pie which is an ingredient used in Japan to prepare Ramen soups," Robin said, making Batman proud. for how fast he went to look for the meaning and the human origin for the blond boy's name.

Kid Flash put his hands to his mouth to try to silence the laughter that came from his lips, everyone even Flash looked at him a little disappointed by how he was making fun of the boy's name. "Fish cake, who would put a name like that to his son" he said while trying to calm down a bit but that was becoming very difficult. "That's the funniest name-" Kid Flash took a tube when the blond boy disappeared from his place and appeared in front of him with his sword placed on his neck.

Everyone was surprised by how quickly the blond had moved and how quickly he drew his sword. "I would advise you not to mock the name my mother chose for me, boy" Naruto said as he placed his sword a little closer to the boy's neck who was a little scared and afraid that if he moved he would not be fast enough prevent the sword from cutting his neck.

"Enough **नारुतो**, I'm sure the boy did not want to offend you" Hal said as he used his ring to form a hand and grab his partner Lanter. The blond nodded as he kept his sword and took a couple of steps back and away from the brown haired boy, after that Hal's gaze fell on the Flash partner who still seemed a little scared. "As for you Kid Flash, I would advise you not to make fun of people in that way, since you never know how they could react"

Kid Flash nodded gratefully that the boy had calmed down a bit, he would have to remember never to mock the blond boy's name again, at least not in his presence.

"And so you know boy, my name also has another meaning in this language which is Maelstrom" he said making Robin and Aqualad nod.

"He is right Kid, his name here on earth also means Maelstrom" Robin said while still searching that another meaning could have the name of the blond.

"If great, I would have liked to know that a couple of seconds ago" he said while running his hand down his neck, he could still feel the steel of the sword on his neck, for him it was as if the blond's sword still I was in his neck and ready to cut his head, looking at the person in charge of all of him, I present his hand. "Look, friend, I'm sorry about that before, there are times when I can not control what comes out of my mouth, I want you to know that I did not want to offend you in any way, my name is Kid Flash and these are my friends Robin, Aqualad and Speedy "he said as he pointed them all one by one.

Looking at the boy's hand in front of him the blond narrowed it before speaking. "I assume those are your secret names, which you use to keep your real identities a secret," he said as he released his hand from the boy's in red and yellow.

"That's right, but how do you know about that?" Aqualad asked while looking at the blonde.

"Harold Jordan told me about it, he told me that some of his friends and his fighting partners use code names to keep their identities a secret while they work saving the world, he also told me that many of you do this so that no one knows their true identities and thus be able to protect their families and loved ones from their enemies, "he said making everyone look at the more experienced Green Lanter before turning to look at the blonde who seemed to want to say something. "As you already know my name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Green Lantern if you prefer" he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

After performing with all of them, Naruto was guided along with all the other kids through almost all the Hallf of Justice, the tour was quiet because he just kept quiet while trying to learn as much as possible about the planet where he was, and he knew a lot about the planet because of his ring but he wanted to know more from another source of information, since the information that had given him his ring of power was not as true or accurate as the one he was learning directly from the Batman named and his friends.

The tour took a quick end when the members of the League said they had to leave to try to find out why four supervillains which was the term they used to call people with superpowers that were dedicated to commit all kinds of criminal acts . And according to Batman they had to find out why four villains with ice powers decided to attack the fours on the same day and almost at the same time. When the members of the League were about to leave a small dispute began between the named Green Arrow and the named Speedy who had become angry because the members of the League did not take them to the true place where they met in truth since he knew that the true headquarters of the Justice League was a huge satellite that was in orbit around the earth which they called the Watchtower and that the Hall was only a facade to keep the villains and the public away from the true headquarters of the League. So seeing that he was not being treated with the respect that he deserved speedy decided to leave but not without first telling Green Arrow that he resigned as his partner against Crime.

After the little drama happened all the members of the League were about to leave again but they had to stop when two of their many companions called to inform them that they needed their help, one called saying that he needed the help of members of the League to stop a fire in a place called Cadmus, while the other called to inform them that one of their many enemies wanted to seize the Sun and thus end all life on the planet. So deciding that the sun problem was more important than the fire in Cadmus Batman decided that all the members of the League would go to the sun to stop the Supervillain, but before leaving he turned to all the boys and told them that they they would stay in the Hall of Justice since none of them including Naruto himself was not prepared for such a mission. The blonde saw that all the teachers, including his partner Green Lanter, agreed with the ones Batman said that made him a little angry, he was a Green Lanter in training and a proud Shinobiano, he was sure that a supervillain would not be a rival to He and his powers but still he decided to comply with the order of his superior and stay with the other apprentices.

So now Naruto was leaning against a wall as he listened as all the apprentices complained about the secrets kept by their fellow heroes. "What is Project Cadmus?" I ask the making everyone stop complaining and stare at him. "Before your other partner called, what you call Superman mentioned something about a fire in Cadmus, I imagine it must be something important if he calls to ask for help from the Justice League" he said as he watched as the people kept throwing photos at him as if he were a fish in an aquarium or a type of animal in a zoo.

"Project Cadmus, I do not know what it is, but I can find out" Robin said as he walked to the computer that was in the Hall of Justice and began to tackle quickly, a few seconds after he started looking at the computer and spoke He told him that he did not have the necessary access to that kind of information. The blonde saw that instead of getting depressed, Robin took it as a challenge and started hacking the computer, a few seconds later he found all the information he was looking for. "Very well here it says that project Cadmus, is only a genetic laboratory that is right here in DC, but if Batman suspects of them enough to keep all this information in secret and as our new friend said that must be something very important if the members of the League were willing to go all towards there to investigate a simple fire "he said while smiling. "So I think we should do some research while they are working to prevent the sun from being stolen."

"Solving the case before them, that would be poetic justice" said Aqualad making his friends smile. "That would be good, but they told us not to move from here" he said a little frustrated at being treated like a child by his king.

"Yes but that was said for the mission of the Sun" Naruto said calling everyone's attention again. "Hey, I know that I am the new one on this planet and in this thing of the heroes, but if something I have learned during my short time like a flashlight is always to trust my instincts and my instincts tell me that in that place called Cadmus something strange happens, something that should not be happening, so I do not know about you but I'll go investigate "the blond spoke making everyone look at him with eyes a little open for what he said.

"Wait, you're going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked as he moved quickly and stood next to Naruto who nodded. "Then if it's like that I'll go too" he said before looking at his friends. "I do not know you guys but I think Naruto is right, Cadmus has to be much more than he seems to be if Batman and the League were willing to put out a simple fire, also if he plans to go I go with him, you know, he's new here and could get lost on the way "he said making Naruto frown a little but still said nothing.

Aqualad watched as Robin nodded in agreement with what the blonde and Kid Flash had said. "So this is just like that?" I ask him making everyone nod. "Then we will be a team on a mission, and I also agree with what Speedy said, we did not come here to lie to us or take us to visit the museum, so that's why we four go to Cadmus project see what really happens in that place "he said before starting to walk and leave the Hall of Justice, a small smile appeared on the face of the blond before following the boys.

* * *

**Proyecto Cadmus.**

As soon as the three heroes and the Green Lanter in training arrived at the scene they saw how the fire was consuming the whole building quickly, the blond Lanter saw Kid Flash run out and started up a wall to try to rescue Two men who went flying due to an explosion. He also saw that Kid Flash managed to save both men and place them on the roof of the building, but as soon as he did he started to slide down the wall so he had to hold on to the window where the two men had flown out, that had caused him also to be in danger and that now he who had to be rescued.

Seeing his friend's position, Aqualad sighed before speaking. "Because he always has to run away?" he asked Naruto who was right next to him. "We need a plan," he said as he looked at Robin. The Atlantean's eyes widened a little when he saw that his other companion had disappeared. "Where did he go?" he asked while looking everywhere and could not find it.

"He left just as you started talking," the blond said as he watched the Firemen try to lower the men from the roof. "I think those people need our help," he said before using his añillo to fly off to men in distress. Standing near the burning building, the blonde used his ring to create a large green platform. "Jump, do not be afraid" he said as he looked at the scared men, both men looked at each other before nodding and jumping towards the platform that the blonde had created, after both men jumped the blond and placed them under the near the Firemen and away from danger.

"Thank you Green Lantern" said one of the Firemen while smiling at the blonde who smiled back.

Aqualad nodded satisfied for what the blond had done, walking towards him he spoke. "Well done friend, now we go for our companions" he said as he took out his Waterbearers and used the water from the hoses to get through the window through which Kid Flash had entered after having removed the danger in which he was stuck .

Seeing this, the blond used his ring and began to slowly bole until he entered the building. When he entered he found Robin hacking the computer of the place, Kid flash reviewing some documents and Aqualad walking through the corridors apparently looking for something. Suddenly all heard a sound and saw that it was an elevator which should not be in operation and less in a place of two floors, so using their powers Aqualad opened the elevator box and discovered that the place was much larger of what it appeared to be.

Deciding that everyone should investigate how deep the place was, Robin used one of his hooks to start descending, the Wonder Boy was followed by Kid Flash and Aqualad who also used the hook while Naruto used the flying ability that allowed him to ring to descend behind his companions, the four descended on the spot until Robin's rope ended at the level 26 which caused everyone to enter that level, before anyone asked Robin to open the door He had already begun to hack it and after a few seconds he managed to open the elevator door that gave him entrance to level 26, one by one they started to enter and explore the place but before Naruto could enter he stopped when something called his attention, turning to his companions he spoke. "You keep going, I reach you now," he said as he began to descend rapidly. On the other hand Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash shrugged their shoulders and decided to let the blonde continue on his own, after all of the four he was the only one who could fly

* * *

Naruto continued descending until he reached the South level 35 where he saw that the door of that place was open, entering he began to walk and explore the place, at first glance he could see what the place was a laboratory of some kind where they could see a variety of blood samples from different people, he also noticed that none of the samples or the photos they had coincided with the names and faces of the people Hal had told them were part of the League, It made him understand that these people were not heroes, but they seemed to be very important people if these people were playing with their blood and their DNA While walking the blond saw more than fifteen bodies lying on the ground, all of which seemed to have been torn by some kind of ferocious animal, each and every one of them had a missing part, some of them even had their throats flayed.

Hearing a growl behind him, he turned and saw what looked like a white tiger with black lines, the tiger had red eyes, he also had an arm in his mouth which was still dripping with blood, another thing he noticed. It was that the tiger was big enough to carry several people at the same time, the blond watched as the tiger took a step towards him while swallowing his arm completely. "Easy kid, I'm not here to hurt you or hurt you" he said but the animal did not seem to listen, he just kept walking towards him with hostile intentions.

Planting the feet firmly on the ground the tiger gave a loud roar which destroyed a large part of the laboratory where both were. Naruto had used his arms to protect his eyes and the face of objects that flew in his direction when the tiger gave the loud roar, when he removed the arms of his face the tube that create a shield with his ring to be able to prevent the animal ripped his head, pushing the tiger back the blond flew as high as he could to get away from the wild animal. "Easy kid, I'm not your enemy," he said as he raised his hands so the tiger could see that he did not want to hurt him or hurt him.

The blonde's eyes opened when the tiger began to cover itself with blue rays which he threw against him, using his ring the blond created a wall in front of him to stop the rays. When the attack of the animal calmed down he transformed the wall into a large whip which he placed around the animal's neck, using his superior strength he drew the tiger towards him and when the tiger was nearby he hit him and sent him against the ground From the laboratory with such force that the whole place shuddered, using his ring he created a giant mallet and tried to hit the fallen animal. But unfortunately for the east he recovered quickly and moved before the mallet could hit him.

After getting up from the ground the tiger began to run around the room before jumping on a couple of tables and throwing himself into the air, already in the air starting to spin rapidly which caused it to generate what looked like an electric drill which He shot out at the blonde. Naruto created another shield to protect himself from the drill, but his eyes filled with disbelief when he saw how the tiger crossed his shield easily and would have killed him if he had not descended to the ground. "_What kind of animal is this, he is not only faster than a normal animal but he is stronger and apparently more intelligent"_ thought when he saw how the tiger stopped spinning and landed on the ground and in front of him . _"From the marks I could see under his fur he seems to have been used as a test subject for some kind of investigation, which leads to his putting that caused his strange abilities"_ said while using his ring to create a spear rockets, pointing it against the animal is shot, his eyes narrowed a little when he saw the tiger jump in the air where the genre lightened and threw him against him. _"What was that?"_ thought as he looked at one of the tiger's hind legs.

Taken a nearby desk Naruto threw it against the animal which jumped to dodge said object, pointing his ring against the tiger the blond created a large cage with which the achievement to catch the black and white animal, concentrating a bit the began to do that the cage slowed down slowly until the tiger became uncomfortable and uncomfortable, after that he moved his hand causing the cage to expand a little and four chains to come out of each of the corners of the cage and to wrap them in each of the extremities of this, moving his arm a little the cause that a green arm appeared and strongly held the head of the tiger. Approaching one of the back legs of the animal the blond saw that what he had embedded in it was a piece of metal. "This is what has been bothering you huh?" I asked while touching the thing which caused the animal to growl a bit, but unlike the other grunts this one seemed more like pain than anything else. "Quiet, I know this hurts but you have to get it out so try to hold it a bit" he said before starting to take out the piece of metal.

The blond growled in pain when the tiger covered his whole body with electricity and began to attack him, but even so he did not give up and kept pulling the bar from the body of the tiger. After a few painful seconds for both of them, the blonde managed to get the piece of metal which is about four or five inches long and about two wide, looking at the tiger he could not help his eyes opened a little when he saw that the wound in the leg of the tiger began to close faster than it should, he saw that the healing factor of the tiger was almost as fast as his, throwing the piece of metal aside the blond away from the animal before to release him from his bonds.

He saw how the tiger shook a bit, he seemed to be a little more relieved but still he seemed to want to keep fighting, so raising his hand again the blonde took a couple of steps back to talk. "As I told you I do not want to fight against you" he said as he looked at him, the attention of the blond went to another place when he felt a strong tremor that shook the whole place, but the funny thing was that the tremor did not come under the top , from where he had left the other boys, hearing a familiar sound he saw how the tiger was completely covered with electricity again. "Hey I do not have much time to lose with you, my ... comrades" he said a little doubtful about that part, they said they were a team but they all seemed to be on their own, returning to reality he looked at the animal who had reassured a little. "They seem to be in trouble and I have to go help them, so there is the door, you can do what you want," he said before turning around and flying quickly out of the lab.

* * *

Aqualad was lying on the ground while being beaten savagely by what seemed to be a Superman clone, the boy who was hitting him had the designation of Superoboy so they decided to call him, unfortunately as soon as they released him from the place where the was he began to fight against them, he had not said a single word, the only thing he had done since he was released was hit him and each of his friends. The Atlante crossed his arms over his face to protect himself from the blows of the boy dressed in white. Suddenly he saw how a green light passed over him and took the boy off.

"Who is your new friend?" Naruto asked while keeping the black haired boy pressed against a wall.

Aqualad rose from the ground with the help of Robin and Kid Flash who came to their aid after they themselves had recovered a bit from the blows that the clone had given them. "The boy seems to be a clone of superman, but he seems that is not all right in the head" he said as he watched as Superboy broke the wall behind him to escape.

The boy returned to appear but this time through the wall that was on the right side of them, the blond jump in the air and let Aqualad hit the boy in the face and send him where he had come, but apparently that it only made him angry even more since he threw himself at them again and tried to take the dark skinned boy from the neck, but fortunately for the sea boy, Robin threw a couple of his specs and covered the angry kid with a gas not lethal green color which disorganized him for a few seconds. Kid Flash took these seconds to run to the clone and hit him in the face a couple of times before going back to run and give space to his dark-skinned partner who used his Waterbearers and transformed them into a giant hammer which he used to shoot down to Superboy.

Using his ring the blonde formed a giant hand and caught the boy. "Easy kid, we just want to help you" he said as he watched as the boy was trying to free himself from his bonds. Everyone had to cover their faces when Superboy managed to free himself from the creation that Naruto had formed and as soon as he did he threw himself at the Atlantean again.

Superboy hit the dark-skinned boy and sent him against a wall where he was unconscious, moving his arm the subject Robin's leg who had tried to hit him on the head, quickly turning the throw to the boy like a projectile against his other friend who was coming running towards him. After that he jumped against the blond and tried to knock him down by hitting him in the face, but his eyes widened as the boy dressed in green and black stopped his fist easily with one hand.

"Surprised" Naruto asked as he squeezed the boy's hand who growled in pain. "And that you still have not seen anything" he said before bringing the boy a little closer to him, taking by the neck he flew out and crashed the clone against the ceiling before turning and doing the same but this time against the ground, rising up he flew to a wall and proceeded to crash Superboy's body over and over again until the boy was semi-conscious, after that he hit the clone in the face before sending him to roll on the floor where the boy dressed in White was left lying. "Now stay down and do not get up," he said before starting to walk towards his supposed companions who were lying on the ground unconscious.

When the blonde was about to help Robin and Kid Flash stopped when he heard how Superboy got up from the floor, turning the blonde saw how the boy was seeing him with his eyes full of hate. "Shit you're insistent and-" the blonde could not keep talking as Superboy had moved faster than before and hit him in the face leaving him unconscious as well as everyone else.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to discover that he was inside a kind of glass tank which held him prisoner, feeling something in his wrists he looked up to see that they were fastened to the wall behind him, looking towards the He could see the others in the same situation as him while Superboy was standing in front of him while staring at him. "Do not look at me that way, that's a little disturbing" he said but he did not get any reaction or response from the other guy who just stood there while watching him. "Tell me, can you or do you know how to talk?" I ask but as before this one did not say anything.

Both boy looked to the sides when they saw how the others began to wake up. "What? What do you want? Why do not you have here?" I ask Kid Flash as soon as he woke up, but he, like Naruto, did not get an answer from the Clone. "Stop looking at me like this you're scaring me" Kid Flash said while looking at the clone who still did not speak.

"Hey KF, why do not you stop being irritated at who can literally fry us with their eyes" Robin said while trying to reassure his friend to avoid the clone killing them.

"We just wanted to help you, that's why we released you" Aqualad said while looking at the boy in white. "Do not say anything Kid" he rebuked his friend who was about to speak, they were already in a bad situation and he did not want Kid Flahs to make everything worse, he knew that the boy had good intentions but he did not know how to control His mouth, which was demonstrated when he made fun of Naruto's name and almost made the blonde murder him. "I think our new friend was not in control when he taunted us," he said as he looked at Superboy who turned his gaze to the ground.

"How about ... what if I was not, what would happen if I told them I could not control my body" he said while still looking at the ground.

"He can talk" Kid Flash said surprised and shaken which caused everyone to look at them with a little frown especially Superboy. "That, at least I did not tell him that" he tried to defend himself but the only thing he did was make it worse.

"Yes, he can talk" Superboy said a little more angry than before.

Naruto would have hit his forehead if he could use his hands, he knew it was only a matter of time before Kid Flash said something that got them in trouble, the boy did not seem to know what subtlety or delicacy was. "Hey buddy do not hear it and just ignore it" he said making the boy look at him. "He can not control his mouth well, I can give you faith and testimony of that, you knew that I almost freed his shoulders from his head because of that" he said making a strange smile appear on the face of the boy dressed in white. "So just ignore him and just listen to the others"

From his place Aqualad nodded at what Naruto said. "Green Lantern is right," he said, drawing attention back to him. "I think the G-Gnomes taught you to talk"

"They taught me many things, thanks to them I can read, write, I know the name of things and their forms," he said as he began to remember everything the G-nome taught him during the time he was in your solar capsule.

"But have you seen them?" asked Robin while looking at him. "Have you ever been allowed to see the sky or the sun?"

"The images are implanted in my head, but no, I have never seen them" he said while looking at the ground again.

"You know what you are, or rather, who are you?" Aqualad asked the most important question for both him and the boy.

"I am Superboy, a Genomorph, created partly from the DNA of Superman, I was built to replace him in case he dies, or in case you have to eliminate him if he rebels against The Light" he said as he surprised the three Superheroes . While this was happening Naruto just kept quiet and listening to everything, he had already freed his hands and legs from his bras, he was just waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Being like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of your own, out of that solar suit, out of the cage where you were subjected, outside Cadmus" Aqualad spoke trying to make the boy join them and released them before Cadmus made who knows what with them.

Superboy looked at the blond-haired boy before speaking as he seemed the smartest of all and the one who seemed kinder. "I was raised by Cadmus, I am alive thanks to them, so this is my home."

"You say home to a test tube" Naruto spoke quietly, he had already devised an escape plan for him and the others, but the first would try to talk to the boy and have him trust him to release them and they escaped without attracting much attention or without having to fight, it was not that he could not beat the clone, he knew that he could beat him and even destroy him if necessary but he did not want that, at least not for now. you're telling the truth Superboy, I'm sure that inside you deep inside you want to get out of here and know the real world, see things with your own eyes and not dare brain implants "said the blonde while looking at him. _"Just a little more, we just need a bit and we can get out of here" he thought as he looked at the undecided boy"_. If you help us get out of here I can show much more than the images they implanted in your head, even if you want I can show you the sun or even the Superman himself" he said while the face of astonishment that the boy had put.

"Well technically it would be the moon since it's nighttime outside" Kid Flash said just to receive a hard look from the Green Lantern. "I'm sorry" he apologized to the blonde before turning his gaze away.

"I, I do not know, I'm not sure about this" he said a little doubtful about whether he should help these people or not, but something inside him, he did not know the one that told him to release them, to free them and accompany them , that this was his opportunity to see the person he most longed to know and thus be able to see the outside world with his own eyes.

"As Green Lanter said, if you help us get out of here we can get you to meet Superman, I'm sure he would be happy to see you," Robin said with a smile. He could see that with that last thing he said the boy was ready to help them and free them.

But unfortunately for them their hopes that Superboy would help them went down the drain when the room began to fill with people from Cadmus, people who decided that they would clone them all before getting rid of all of them. Forever. A serious look was placed on the blond's face as he looked at the man who appeared to be apparently in charge. "Sorry friend but that will never happen" Naruto said as he let go of the shackles that had him pinned to the wall, using his superior strength he broke the glass and threw himself at his enemies.

As soon as the man in charge saw this, he ordered the G-Gnomes to suppress the blond's mind, but before they could do anything they were sent flying when Naruto created a big fan that sent them flying to all, turning He used his ring to create a hammer and destroy the Kid Flash and Aqualad capsules since Robin had freed himself. After releasing his companions the blonde looked directly at Superboy who had been watching him while he did everything. "This is the time to decide Superboy, so what do you prefer, a life within these walls to become a weapon of destruction or a life in the surface world where you could meet Superman and together help to save many people "he said as he offered his hand to the clone.

Superboy thought about it for a few seconds, during that time he heard again the same voice in his head that told him to take the offer of the Green Lantern, nodding the dare the blond's hand with his. "Okay, I'll go with you and I'll help you get out of here" he said with a small smile on his face.

Naruto smiled too when he heard the boy's response. "It's good to hear that because now we have to run," he said as he watched as the man and all the strange creatures began to rise from the ground.

The five began to run quickly to find an exit could take them out of Cadmus, which was not easy because of the immensity of the place and the large number of corridors and tunnels that he had, but fortunately for them Robin had hacked all the Both surveillance systems and those of motion sensors use them to give false clues to their positions. After fifteen minutes of being guided by Superboy they all saw a possible exit from the place, but before they could reach this a large steel door closed in front of them and prevented them from running on.

Superboy and Aqualad looked at the great and imposing door and tried to open it while the blonde used his ring to try to tear it down, which was becoming impossible for them, no matter how hard they exerted on the door none of the three could move it if a centimeter. "Robin is your turn" said Kid Flash while he could hear the footsteps of his enemies very close, if they could not open the door quickly they would be trapped again.

Robin looked at the huge door for a few seconds before looking at his partner. "It's impossible, I can not hack it so fast."

"You are kidding, right?" Naruto asked while looking at him. "You have been able to hack every system and computer on your way and now you are telling me that you can not hack this door and open it" he said as he stopped what he was doing since it did not matter what he did the door did not yield not a bit.

"I did not say I could not, I just could not do it that fast, I also think we're running out of time," he said as he turned to see Dubbilex and a large number of the Genomorphs begin to corner them.

The blonde's eyes narrowed as the G-Gnome horns began to glow and all began to fall unconscious to the ground. "That's strange, because you're not affected by the G-Gnome" asked the biggest G-Gnome of all, he also seemed like he was the only one who could speak.

Naruto shrugged as he looked at the blue man. "Who knows, because we did not find out about this hateful place," he said as he prepared his ring to fight.

"I'd like to accept your offer but now I do not have time for that," he said as he looked at the clone and made his horns begin to glow. "**I think for the sake of our brother Superboy he should decide for himself"**, he said as he connected his mind with that of Superoboy and the other G-Gnomes that were close to them.

Superboy's eyes widened when he recognized the voice as the same voice that had been guiding him all the way here. "**It was you**" that said the Clone of the greatest hero a little surprised. **"You are the one who has been guiding me to this place"**.

**"That's right, brother, I lit the fire and brought all your new friends to this place to see what was really happening in Cadmus, I was also the one who woke them when they were in danger"** said with his serious face .

**"¿You led them, but why?"** Superboy asked while looking at him.

_"What is happening here, because none of them moves or attacks us"_ thought the blonde while watching as everyone stood still, as if they had all been frozen in place, he had also noticed that Superboy and the Blue man stared at each other.

Not knowing what was going through Naruto's head, Dubbilex continued his conversation with his brother. **"Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero, you are the hope that we have to be able to leave this place, you will be the one who guides us towards our new freedom"** said while making the G-Gnome that was on Guardian's shoulder went away and freed the man from the mind control under which they had him, he also caused the G-Gnome to wake the unconscious children. **"¿What is your choice brother?"** asked as he looked at the boy.

**"I choose, freedom,"** said while watching Dubbilex who nodded and released all the memories of Guardian, memories that he himself had suppressed by order of the people in charge of Cadmus.

After everyone woke up they could see how the hero known as Guardian who was apparently confused started asking questions about what was happening and why the boys were in Cadmus. All the questions of the man were answered quickly by Aqualad and Robin and after they had informed him of everything that happened Aqualad approached him and placed a hand on his right shoulder causing him to look directly into his eyes. "What will you do now that you are free from the control of Cadmus Guardian?" Aqualad asked while looking at the blonde.

"You guys go, I'll deal with Desmond," he said as he looked at the boys.

"I do not think that's going to happen," Desmond said as he appeared behind everyone with a vial in his hand. "The Blockbuster project will give me the power to restore order here in Cadmus and place all of you in their proper place, none of you will leave here alive" he said before proceeding to take all the liquid from the bottle he had in his hands They all witnessed the slow and painful transformation that man was suffering, none of them could do anything other than observe the transformation by which the scientist was passing, a few seconds of pain and screams after all saw the new appearance of man .

"Man, instead of giving you power that made you uglier" said Kid Flash while looking at the horrible creature in which the man had become. Everyone watched as Guardian threw himself bravely against Blockbuster to try to stop him, but with a single movement of the creature's arm the hero ended up on the unconscious floor.

Blockbuster gave a loud roar before launching against all, Naruto was the first to counterattack, the blond used his ring and took the man by the waist before hitting the ground a couple of times, throwing him in the air he saw as Superboy I take the feet and sent him to the ground, already in the ground demolished Aqualad used his weapons and transformed them into a mallet which he used to hit the man and send him towards the door.

When Blockbuster's body hit the door this active barias bombs that Robin had placed in it, Kid Flash ran to the knocked down Blockbuster but stopped when he got up quickly from the ground, he only had two seconds to turn around and avoid the great fist of the man who was waiting for him. Superboy seeing this ran to his enemy to shoot him down again, but unfortunately for Blockbuster he stopped him with one hand while using the other to hit him in the stomach and then in the back which caused the steel boy to fall to the ground below. Raised his leg Blockbuster had the intention of destroying the boy's head on the ground, but before he could get it a green rodeo cocoon and protected the clone. Looking up he saw the green lantern who had been the one who had created the cocoon to protect the other boy, so using the cocoon as a trampoline he threw himself against the blond.

But what Blockbuster never expected was that two smoke grenades would crash into his face and prevent him from seeing the blond boy. Thanks to the smoke that had watered all over the place was that Blockbuster could not see how Aqualad was running towards him, leaping the Atlantean hit him hard in the face with a big mallet that he had created. "We have to find a way to get out of here" Naruto said while desaprecia the cocoon that protected Superboy. "This place is too narrow for me to use all my power" he said as he formed a freight train and sent it against a newly incorporated Blockbuster.

Blockbuster surprised everyone when he stopped the blond's projection easily and before it could undo it Blockbuster pulled him towards him and sent him back where he came from after hitting him hard in the face, after that in transformed scientist he gave a strong roar followed by a great jump with which he pierced the roof above them. Following the example of the Monster all jumped and came out through the same hole he had created, after everyone left all grouped together again and they could see that they were on the first floor of the Cadmus project and Blockbuster was facing them while blocking the exit with his huge body.

As soon as Aqualad and Superboy saw Blockbuster, they threw themselves at him without even devising a plan or a strategy of fighting, they just threw themselves in front of the man who was clearly stronger than everyone, at least in the physical aspect. Seeing this Naruto was about to go and help the boys but the tube to stop when he felt intense pain in his right side, the blond let out a small grunt when an incredible wave of pain ran through his body and forced him to fall from knees, a small amount of blood left his lips and fell on the ground where he was. Seeing this, Kid Flash ran to his friend and helped him to his feet. "Hey old are you okay?" he asked a little worried as he looked at the blonde.

Naruto nodded as he wiped the blood from his lips. "Yeah, at least better than the two of them," he said when he saw Blockbuster destroy a pillar with Superboy's body before using that guy as a bat to hit Aqualad and send him to destroy a wall. "I just need a little air that's all, you go and help them" he said as he leaned his back on a pillar behind him.

"You're sure of this, you do not seem to be very well" he said doubtful, he could see that the blond had a slightly pale face, he also saw that he seemed to be suffering a bit since he was holding tightly his right side.

"If I'm fine, what you see here is nothing, while I was trained in Oa I ended up in worse conditions than this one, so do not worry I'll be fine after a little rest," he said as he played down the pain that he was feeling on his right side. Kid Flash saw the look full of confidence and confidence in the face of the blond so he nodded before running to the fight. "As for you, you have to find a way to stop this monster, but we will all be lost," he said as he looked at Robin who appeared behind him as if he were some kind of shadow or ghost.

Robin could not hide his surprise when he saw that the blond seemed to know that he was after all this time. "How did you know I was there?" he asked surprised, only Batman knew when he moved in the shadows and that is only because he was the one who trained him, apart from him nobody never noticed or noticed when he moved in the shadows or when he appeared from they.

"If we get out of this life alive I'll tell you while we have a beer" Naruto said as he looked at him, just like before he went into Cadmus building he had noticed when the boy moved, no matter how quiet Whether this is or how subtly he does it he could never move without him noticing.

Robin stared at the blond who despite everything that was happening in front of him and his precarious condition he remained in complete calm, he saw that unlike some of them he had not even started to sweat, looking at the This guy's eyes saw that he was staring at Blockbuster's movements as if he was looking for a weakness to explode. Robin left his thoughts when he saw how his three friends were sent at full speed against a pillar by an angry Blockbuster. "That's it," he said as he made a holographic map of the building where they stood. "Naruto I already know what to do, but for that I need everyone to be gathered here so I can tell my plan"

"I think that will be a bit difficult right now," he said when he saw Blockbuster get upset more than before after Superboy and Aqualad dropped a couple of desks on his head which sent him to the ground. After getting up the man began to run quickly against the three heroes. But before he got close to them Naruto saw how the same tiger he had faced before came out of the hole and attacked the man directly to the face. "Oh crap, what was missing," he said as he watched as the tiger threw the man against the wall before generating an electric shock and sending it against him.

"Your friend?" Robin asked as he watched the tiger turn and stare at Naruto.

"I do not think so" the blond said before creating a shield in front of them to protect them from a lightning bolt thrown at them by the black and white tiger. "As I said, I do not think so," he said as he watched Blockbuster launch himself against the animal and both began to fight each other.

"Anyway, he's on our side for now, so we should take this opportunity and distraction to help others and tell them my plan" he said making the blonde nod, creating a little whistle the blond used to draw attention of the others who were not fighting.

After a small strategy meeting everyone knew what they had to do to be able to make Robin's plan succeed. A few seconds later everyone was playing the game of him cat and mouse with Blockbuster who chased them all over the place while trying to hit them. While the transformed man was chasing them to kill them they were playing with him and dodging all the attacks of the tiger who attacked anyone who was close to him, giving a small jump Naruto smiled when he caused Blockbuster to destroy another of the pillars that had the place, looking around him saw that almost all the pillars that held the roof in place were destroyed, and those that were not destroyed by the monster were destroyed by their companions.

When the last of the pillars fell the entire roof began to fall on them. Kid Flash and Robin were protected by Aqualad and Superboy who used their body to prevent the debris from falling on them, while Naruto in turn managed to create a small dome which would protect them all from the rubble.

In a matter of seconds everything that was the Cadmus laboratory collapsed, everything that was once a large two-story laboratory now was just a pile of rubble lying on the ground, and from those debris came Naruto, Kid Flash, Aqualad , Robin and Superboy, all were alive and safe which caused the young heroes to celebrate a bit since they were not only alive but also they were able to defeat a powerful enemy and despite their wounds and bruises they felt happy to be alive.

**Grarrr**

The happiness of the boys stopped when they heard a familiar sound, turning around they saw how the black and white tiger was standing behind them after leaving under the rubble, the tiger seemed not very happy after they would drop a whole two-story building on top, covering his entire body with electrical energy, he prepared to fight the boys again while showing them all his pointed and sharp teeth.

A scream of annoyance came from Naruto's lips when he saw that the tiger was still alive and wanting to keep fighting all of them. "Man, you do not know when to surrender truth" Naruto said as he sat on the floor with his hands touching the floor and before the tiger could do something a green cage came out of the ground and imprisoned him. "Ha, that happens to you for lowering the guard" said the blonde while watching as the tiger began to hit the cage to try to get out of it.

While Naruto kept the animal root all the others sighed happily that they would not have to fight against him, they were already very tired after their escape and their fight against Blockbuster as to have to face a modified animal genetically and surgically, all less Superboy were sitting on the ground resting, while he was standing with his eyes fixed on the moon. The clone of Superman had realized that seeing things through his own eyes was much better than seeing them through the images implanted in his head, everything had a different brightness to the images, even the moon saw that it was bigger and much more beautiful than the G-Gnome had implanted in his head.

Kid Flash got up from the floor and approached the dark haired boy, placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke. "It's more beautiful than the images you do not believe," he said as he looked at the astonished boy. His eyes were filled with joy when he saw a man slowly descending from heaven towards them. "And that's Superman, so tell me we keep our promise or not," he said as he watched as the man considered a God descended from the sky slowly to be a few meters away from them.

The blonde was a little encouraged when he heard what Kid Flash had said, after listening to Harol jordan speak for two months of him and all his friends he could not deny that he was a little anxious to meet the man of steel, the man considered a god and who supposedly was the last living Kryptonian, turning he looked up and saw that superman was not the only one who approached them. His eyes narrowed a little when he saw everyone he supposed belonged to the justice league descend and stand in front of them.

Superboy was the first to take the first step, the boy walked almost to where he was the man he was cloned, when he was near he fixed a bit his solar suit which had been torn a bit, when he He did all they could see the shield on the chest of the boy, the same shield that Superman carried in his chest. Superman's eyes widened a little before they narrowed a little in anger.

Before Superman said something Batman who had been brought by Hal God stepped forward and spoke. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked as he narrowed his eyes too.

"He does not like being told that" Kid Flash said quietly but still he was heard by everyone.

"I'm a Superman Clone" Superboy said a little annoyed by the look that the man had given him, since he had memory his biggest dream was to work with Superman and be like him, a hero who would protect the innocent and end up with the crime, but seeing the man's gaze he was beginning to think that that would not be possible.

Everyone except what they already knew was surprised when they heard what the boy had told them all, they could not believe that Superman had a clone, nobody had ever imagined that something like this could happen, The Night Knight narrowed his eyes until it only looked like two small slits while looking at the boy he had trained. "Robin ... start talking, now" he ordered.

For almost half an hour Robin and Aqualad were telling Batman and all members of the League everything they had gone through and what they had done and discovered while they were in Project Cadmus, all the while Naruto just kept quiet while He observed all the different reactions that the Superheroes put as they listened to the stories of their classmates. Just a few minutes ago he had passed the control of the animal caged to Hal and another Lantern which he did not know, they decided that they would keep him under control until everything was over and they found out what they would do with him, since he was too dangerous to have it in a zoo, and they could not release it in the jungle or anywhere else because they did not know what was the scope of their powers or if this was a danger to all people.

After hearing all that had happened, Batman joined all his fellow founders of the Justice League to see what their next plan of action would be, the meeting lasted a few minutes while they discussed everything the boys had done and discovered. while they were in Project Cadmus. After they had heard the story of Robin and Aqualad and before starting their meeting they had ordered their other colleagues to take care of taking the unconscious body of Blockbuster to a place where it could not hurt anyone or cause any kind of problem. The second Green Lanter had taken control of only the cage that held the tiger, he was about to take it to a place where he would be locked until they decided what they would do with him. But before the cage was lifted off the ground it broke free and ran to a Naruto who was back to him, hitting the blond the tiger sent him rolling on the ground before jumping on him and placing his face very near the boy.

Naruto gave a small grunt when he felt as the tiger sent him rolling on the ground before standing on him and start to growl dangerously, he saw that any false step and throat could end up being the dinner of the fierce animal on him. Batman together with Superman were ready to go and help the boy but they stopped when he raised his hand to stay in their place, after that they saw how he looked at the tiger directly in the eyes without a hint of fear in them. "Hey, I know you and I start on the wrong foot, but if you do not eat me and you have another chance I think we can be friends" he said while smiling at the black and white animal.

The tiger stared at Naruto for a few seconds before giving him what looked like a snort, getting up from the blond this one sat next to him before lying down completely on the floor while using his front legs as a pillow. Slowly Naruto stood in a sitting position and placed his hand on the tiger's head before beginning to caress it behind the ear, for a few seconds he saw that the tiger seemed to like but the change of mind when he moved his head quickly and quickly. I try to eat his hand. "You're a damn son of" The blond stopped immediately when he saw the tiger begin to growl loudly and cover his body with rays. "Calm boy, everything is fine, everything was my mistake, a mistake that will never happen again" he said as he walked away from the tiger, who returned to lie down.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Kid Flash as he approached the blonde.

"Yes, it was just a little misunderstanding between him and me" he said as he pointed to the tiger lying on the ground.

"Good friend it's time to go," Hal said as he prepared with his Companion Lanter to lock the tiger again, but both stopped when Naruto stood in front of them with his hands held high.

"Wait, I think he was already locked up enough, I do not know how he was treated here in Cadmus but I'm completely sure that his treatment was less than human, and I think that if someone starts to treat him well he could be a good fight partner "he said as he looked at the tiger who had fallen asleep, or that was what he wanted people to think.

"You're sure of this Naruto, with your Green Lantern training I do not think you have time to have a partner like that" he said while looking at the blond

"Well Harol Jordan I wanted to talk to you about that too" he said making the man look at him seriously. "I wanted to ask you if it is possible that I could stay here on earth with the other kids, do not get me wrong you are a good teacher but I am sure that I would learn a lot more with them than with you, also with your work in the League and as a Green Lanter I doubt that you have a lot of free time to train me properly "he said as he watched Robin and Aqualad talk among themselves.

Hal watched Naruto with a serious look on his face. "Are you really sure about this Naruto?" he asked as he looked at the boy dressed in green and black.

Naruto nodded as he looked at his mentor. "Yes, just observe what happened here, we alone could stop a monster that had been close to an inhabited city would have killed a large number of people, I believe that with just a little more training they could be a good team which could do many good things and I would like to be part of that team, at least until I finish my training as Green Lanter "

Looking at the blond the first green lantar on earth I speak. "Well, judging by the look of Batman I think that team that you are imagining could be dissolved long before it is formed" he said as he watched as Batman approached them along with the other heroes behind him, the batman had the frowning and an annoyed look on his masked face.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all of its 52 levels," Batman said as he stood in front of them all and looked at them all one by one. "But let's clarify something first, you should have called us before doing something like this, and despite the result we are not happy" he said as he looked at Robin mainly, he would never have thought that he would act on his own and on his back. "You hacked into the Justice League systems, they disobeyed a direct order and put lives in danger, and you will not do that again," he said as he narrowed his gaze at all of them.

"Sorry Batman but we aremos" said Aqualad as he took a step forward, with Robin and Kid Flash. Aquaman did not like the way his protege had confronted his friend, so he ordered him to leave but he refused to do so. "Sorry my king but I will not, tonight we did a good job, the job you all trained us for, together we form something powerful" he said as he looked at the Dark Knight.

Flash looked at the dark-skinned boy who had rebelled against his mentor and King. "If this was what happened in the Hall of Justice then you three." We five, "Robin said as he interrupted the sprinter. Looking at his mentor, he took a couple of steps until he was as close as possible to him without having to enter his personal space. "Batman, we are ready for whatever comes, otherwise it is so they trained us, to spend years training us if they did not let us do the work" he said as he lowered his eyes a little.

"Because let them tell us what to do" said Superboy as he stood in front of everyone, he was a little annoyed by how Superman rejected him and how he had looked when he realized that he was her clone. "It's very simple for me, get on board or get out of the way," he said as he gave Batman a challenging look.

"I agree with Superboy" Naruto said while also standing next to the others. "We have the strength to face powerful enemies, and I may just be a new kid on this planet but I assure you that I am stronger than you think, I also learn faster than anyone" he said as he looked at the Man dressed in black who only looked back.

* * *

**Four days later**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**July 8, 08:04 A.M**

It had been four days since Naruto along with his friends had infiltrated Cadmus and had beaten Blockbuster, during those four days Naruto had spent trying and trying to be friends with the tiger which he had decided to call Byakko. After investigating a little deeper about the mythology of different places on the planet, he had learned that the name Byakko meant white tiger and that this was also the name of one of the four divine monsters and curiously he represented the lightning element, after to see all that he saw that that name was perfect for the tiger and apparently he liked it a lot because I do not try to eat it. Another thing that had happened during those four days that had passed since he had arrived on the planet and had met the animal was that his relationship with him had improved a bit since now Byakko did not want to attack him at the first opportunity to see him. He wanted to say that he would lower his guard when he was close to him.

Also during the last four days he had been entering both with his ring and his natural abilities, after he was able to convince Harol Jordan to leave him on earth he decided to start entering by himself, as he had done many Sometimes in his home planet, of course the man had only agreed to leave him on earth only if in return he called her Hal as his other friends did.

But now after four long days of just training and taking care that his partner did not eat it while he slept the blonde was with those who would be his teammates, in front of them was Batman and a small group of heroes while that another group was doing repair work in the place they would use as a base of operations and home if necessary.

"This cave was once the headquarters of the Justice League, now we will put it back into service since you five" he began to say but stopped when he heard a growl behind the blond. Turning around they could see Byakko who was sparking a lightning bolt all over his body while looking at Batman. "You six," said Batman, causing the tiger to calm down and sit next to Naruto. "Since the six of you decided to stay together and fight for good regardless of whether we agree or disagree, so after a little thought we decided that you will do it but on our terms and under our conditions" he said as he gave a penetrating look at everyone.

The look of the bat managed to intimidate some of the young heroes but not Naruto, Byakko or Superboy, the three gave Batman an impassive look and without a hint of fear, the blonde had received worse looks from people worse than Batman and never I cowed at them, so if Batman wanted to intimidate him he would have to do something better than a simple look. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be their supervisor while Black Canary trained them, while I deployed all the missions that this team will perform"

"Real missions, I suppose?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man.

Batman nodded as he looked at the blond back. "Yes, but covert" the term.

"Of course, the League will handle the obvious things," said Flash, who was standing next to Batman as he looked at everyone. "After all of us, we're the big ones here," he said as he smiled and touched his symbol with pride.

"Cadmus us Provo that the bad guys are getting smarter, so Batman needs a team that can act under the ropes and without attracting much attention" said Aquaman, assuring that the eyes of a certain blonde were narrowed a little, but he He decided to remain silent for now. "So you seven will be that team."

Robin smiled as he looked at the bat and the king of the sea in front of him. "Great, this is what I was. - Wait, you said, sevens?" he asked while looking at his mentor, the surprise was clearly visible on the face of the Wonder Boy.

Listening to footsteps behind them, they all turned to see Martian Manhunter being accompanied by a girl very similar to him, she had brown hair that came up to the middle of her back she also had a white short-sleeved blouse with an X red, along with a blue skirt, a cape, gloves and high boots .. "I want you to meet Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian" Batman said as he pointed to the girl who seemed a little shy for being the center of attention .

"I like this job more and more," Kid Flash said as he approached the girl. "Welcome to the group, I'm Kid Flash and this is Robin and Aqualad, but forget their names they are not important" he said while smiling at the girl who seemed to be a little nervous about the quick closeness of the boy.

Naruto narrowed his eyes a little when he heard how Kid Flash gave so little importance to him that he did not even mention it or to Superboy, another person who also narrowed his eyes was Byakko who, like the blonde, hated being ignored, generating lightning around him from his body he was ready to attack the boy but stopped when Naruto placed a hand on his head. Placing his other hand on the shoulder of the Kryptonian half the blond made a sign to which the boy responded by nodding his head. Turning the three not mentioned began to walk away from the group. They would not be in a place where they would not be appreciated or recognized by their own peers.

Naruto was beginning to think that it was a very bad idea to tell Hal to leave him on the ground to finish his training, the three of them stopped when Batman stepped in front of them preventing them from walking on. "Where do you think they're going?" he asked while looking at them.

"Maybe it's not obvious, I will not be in a place where I do not respect myself or take into account" Superboy said while looking at the man in front of him. "Now move, I want to get out of this place," he said as he looked at the Dark Knight. Batman stared at the Superman Clone, he had noticed that the boy had been angry since he met the man of steel, who by the way always tried to evade the issue of his clone or any mention of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, you do not know how happy I am that you allow me to join your team" Miss Martian said as she looked at the blond boy who was with his back to her. "Who are they?" she asked as she watched the two boys and the black and white tiger who were talking to Batman.

"I'm sorry for that" Robin said as he hit his head with the palm of his hand, he was still not used to the presence of Naruto and Superboy, that's why there were times that he still thought that the only members of the team were him and his friends. "Hey Green Lantern, Superboy come meet Miss Martian" he said making the mentioned ones turn to see the girl.

"Hi" was the only thing Naruto said before turning around again and getting ready to leave. "Come on Byakko it's time to warm up a bit" he said making his partner nod and start walking with him, the blonde and the tiger stopped when Miss Martian slowly came down and stood in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, lose" the blond said dryly as he looked at her with a calm and serene look.

"I like your shirt," she said as she made her clothes change a little.

The blonde raised one of his eyebrows when he saw how the girl's cape had disappeared and how his blouse had changed from white to black as well as the T-sher he was wearing, looking good at the girl he gave her a little smile. "And I like yours" he said making her blush a bit and turn her head so he would not see her blush. He would have to find out everything his ring knew about these Martians and their powers. "By the way you can tell me Green Lantern if you want but my real name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my partner Byakko, but I would advise you not to touch him, he is a bit grumpy when a person tries to touch him".

As if to show that the blonde was completely wrong and to make him look like a liar with the Byakko girl, he approached Miss Martian and started walking nearby while he purred as if he were a little domestic cat. "I fled that cute" said Miss Martian after not being able to fight against the impulses of wanting to caress the giant Tiger, getting on her knees she began to caress him making it give a purr of happiness. Naruto's eyebrow began to tremble violently as he watched how docile Byakko was being, who looked up a little and gave him what looked like a mocking smile.

Ignoring what was going on between the blonde and his feline companion, one by one of the members of the newly formed Team began to gather near him and Miss Martian who was still caressing the tiger. "Today, today is the day" said Aqualad with a big smile on his face. Today would be the one in which they began their journey to become great heroes and defenders of justice.


	2. Chapter 2

****The Lantern that Shines in the Darkness****

**Summary**

Naruto was selected to be a Green Lanter, but unfortunately for the tube to run from his planet not to be killed by a powerful enemy, after reaching the Green Lanter planet Oa the blond knew who would be his teacher who He decided to take him to Earth where after a small incident he decided to join the heroes of the earth to help them save the world. Now wearing a green power ring the blond will take care of protecting the world together with his teammates

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**July 18, 11:16 A.M**

Jumping nimbly in the air Naruto easily avoided a few electric shocks thrown at him by his partner Byakko, landing the blond quickly on the ground before taking a cane Bo that was near him, running towards the animal trying to hit him in the head but this one moved quickly towards the left, placing the stick in front of him the attempt to block the claws of his companion which was covered with electrical energy but unfortunately for him the cane did not resist the wars covered with electricity and broke into two pieces, looking the weapon destroyed the blond threw it towards Byakko before jumping to the left to avoid Byakko who had covered his whole body with electricity to increase his speed of attack. And is that since the team had been officially formed ten days ago he had done nothing but train himself with his partner to increase their strength and improve their skills, and when neither of them was training they were engaged in walking for all the MOUTH JUSTICE to make recognition of the whole place and thus be familiar with this. He already knew almost all the entrances and exits that the enormous place possessed as well as the several secret hiding places that this had in case of needing it during an emergency or in case of an attack. During the ten days they had spent he had not only been in charge of training his body and mind with his feline companion, but he also used much of his time to learn everything necessary about Earth and its leaders as well as are the most powerful villains and which are the most cruel, one thing he had learned by most was not to face an enemy without much information about this, there were many times in which he almost died to face an enemy without being well prepared. He was surprised a bit by the large number of villains that were on the small planet and the powers they had, another thing that surprised him a little was how easy these villains were to win, many of which he could beat with No need to use your ring or your other skills.

Leaving his thoughts quickly, the blond pointed his power ring towards the tiger before creating a version of this one a little bigger and throwing it to fight against the ferocious animal. While he watched as his friend faced his creation the blond began to remember something he had seen while studying, he saw that despite the cruel, sadistic, treacherous and ruthless that were some of the villains of the planet the Justice League just as all the other heroes and authorities who ruled the planet did nothing but lock them up in a prison from which they could escape two weeks or sooner, it did not matter how many times a villain escaped or how many innocent people killed the Liga did nothing more than lock them in a cell just so they would escape again shortly, causing everything to repeat itself again and again day after day and year after year, all like a whirlpool that was in the middle of the sea which never stopped turning. He knew very well that if it had been on his planet they would open all the villains executed after his second escape, he knew that there were many people who were beyond redemption or a second chance, but the League did not think so. The League only thought that no matter what crimes a villain committed they did not have the right to take the life of any of them, regardless of whether they were villains or not. **In Naruto's opinion that had been the most stupid and foolish thing he had ever heard in his life**.

One of those people that he knew had no redemption or salvation was a clown known as The Joker, the man was a homicidal lunatic with a very twisted humor, the man had escaped from the asylum so many times that Batman always locked him up guards left the door open for him to leave without the need for him to destroy it or the place while escaping his place of confinement, and as usual he celebrated each escape by committing a crime in which at least fifty people died , all clear before being stopped by Batman or any other member of the League who brought him back to the acyl from which he had escaped. The man had committed all types of crimes, from mass murder to robberies where he does not take any money since he did it all for one thing, a smile, he did not care how many people he killed as long as he could laugh at that and their suffering. Naruto knew very well that the man would be better dead than alive but that was something he did not dare to say out loud or in front of his teammates, because if he did he would be criticized by all his colleagues and members of the League who had the rule not to kill anyone no matter how cruel or bad this person is. A stupid rule, actually. Since they did not care about the villain or the crime they committed they did not kill him, they only captured him and locked them in a cell where they would wait for his trial and later his sentences. Sentences that never fulfilled since they always escaped.

Looking out of the corner of his right eye the blond could see the third person who lived next to him in the cave, because everyone else had a home and a family to return to after each working day, only he , Superboy, Miss Martian and his partner Byakko were the only living beings that inhabited the huge cave. Unfortunately for the blonde not being aware of the fight with his partner cost him to receive an electric shock which sent him to hit a wall. The blond shook a bit to remove the numbness that the discharge had left him, listening to footsteps towards the cause that he looked up a little. "Naruto, are you okay?" Miss Martian asked as she looked at the blonde with a worried look on her green face.

Naruto nodded as he rose from the ground. "If M'gann M'orzz I feel good," he said as he called the girl by her real name, and because the two of them are two of the only three people who were always in the cave, the blond had passed. A little time talking and knowing a little about the girl and the customs of her home planet, during one of her many conversations with the Martian she had told him her real name and also her Terran name, even though she preferred him to call her by her earthly name she did not get upset when he called her by her Martian name, he had learned a lot about the girls including some of his likes and dislikes. "If I only desconcentre a little that's all" he said as he looked at his partner who was looking at him with disapproval.

"I'm glad you're okay Naruto" she said a little relieved "Take this is for you" she said as she handed him a towel so he would dry the sweat running down his face. She had been watching him for almost an hour and a half and all this time she had seen him training without stopping and without taking a break, the only thing that indicated that he had been training was the sweat running down his face since the he did not seem tired or exhausted, in fact he seemed to be able to keep going for hours, which meant that he had a great resistance and a great endurance.

"Thank you" Naruto said before mentally ordering his ring to turn off, when his Green Lantern suit had disappeared the blonde was left alone with blue shorts and black tennis shoes while the top of her body was completely naked.

Megan looked away from the blonde quickly when she saw the sweaty and toned body he had, she had not seen anyone with the same body type that the blonde had, not even Superboy who seemed to be the strongest physically of all his companions , Naruto's body was muscular but not so much that it affected his agility and mobility, she had also noticed that he had well defined abs which combined with the body he has. "It was nothing Naruto, for me it was a pleasure" she said without being able to look him in the eyes yet. Fortunately for her she did not have to keep diverting her look since the blonde had put on his black shirt which was a bit tight.

**"Annealed Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Kid flash B03**" was heard a robotic voice saying all over the place which meant that the other members of his team had returned from doing what they were doing, which was trying to recruit their former Companion Speedy, who apparently had been refusing to join them, they had already gone with him a couple of times but he always refused to go back with them saying he did not have time for children's games.

Looking at his green-skinned companion the Uzumaki spoke. "It seems that the others have already returned" he said making her look at him fixedly "What do you say if we are going to see them" he said making the girl nod, after seeing the nod of the girl he directed his glance towards his companion of color black and white "Come on Byakko it's time to see our teammates," he said as his partner growled a little in agreement with him, not that he had anything better to do inside the mountain where they were.

After a few minutes of walking the blonde and Megan met Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and Superboy, all of whom were standing near one of the entrances that were in the mountain, apparently the four were waiting for the arrival of someone else which filled them both with curiosity since they had not received a visit since the day the team was formed, after a few seconds he saw that the person they were waiting for was their guardian and the person in charge of everything in the cave Red Tornado who was an Android and a member of the League capable of creating several types of powerful tornadoes.

"Greetings," Red Tornado said as he looked at everyone present in front of him. "Is there a reason why you are intercepting me outside the cave?" he asked as he looked at all the boys and girls present.

Aqualad was the first to step forward while looking at the android. "We were waiting for Red Tornado since we wanted to know if you have a mission for us" he asked a little anxious, it had been a long time since he had been on a mission and a long time since he had fought against something that was not be the training holograms that were in place.

"The mission assignment is Batman's responsibility," he said simply as he watched the dark-skinned boy.

"We know it, but it's been more than a week since we formed this team and nothing interesting has happened yet," he replied while looking at the android creator of tornadoes. "By this time we should have had our first mission as a team, but instead we have not had anything, not even a simple patrol mission" said the receiving barios nodding head and a neutral look on the part of another.

Red tornado just stared at the boy in front of him, looking around he saw that barios agreed with him, but there was nothing he could do without Batman's authorization as he made it clear that he was will assign the missions of the Team. "All of you will be tested very soon, for the moment because you do not enjoy each other's company" he said in his robotic and emotionless voice.

Frowning a little the blonde spoke while looking at the metal being and who knows what else. "This team is not a Red Tornado social club" the Uzumaki spoke, making everyone stare at him. "And even though I enjoy the good and entertaining company of Miss Marciana, I would like to leave this place and stretch a little. the body and that there is a certain limit of training and boredom that I can stand and be in this place so long locked is causing me to limit both "Naruto said while looking at Red Tornado, next to him his partner nodded According to him, apparently even he had grown tired of being locked up for so long.

Looking at the Green Lantern the android nodded. "You are quite right Green Lanter, but I have been told that social interaction is very good for the formation of a team, maybe you can stay a little busy getting familiar with the cave and its surroundings," he said before starting. Walk and pass through the middle of them all without even giving you a look.

"I do not know about you but I'm starting to lose patience on this team" the Wonder Boy said a little annoyed and frustrated with the android. "Maybe he thinks we do not know what he's thinking" Robin said while looking at Android, the blond could not help agreeing with the boy, since his fight in Cadmus he still has not had a good fight, he enjoyed fighting Byakko but he wanted to face someone who could give him a good fight, someone who does sweating and perhaps bleeding a little, he wanted to feel the adrenaline rush through his body as he faced an enemy.

Watching the inorganic machine enter the cave, the blond missed the attempt of flirting that Kid Flash had with Megan who only smiled a little forced and uncomfortable at the approach of the sprinter boy. After being able to take away the brown haired boy Megan decided that it would be very good and beneficial for them to follow the advice of the Red tornado, so she offered to give a tour to Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad so that the three of them would become completely familiar with the cave since the three of them were the least time they had spent in the place that would be their base of operations when they began to do their missions, looking at each other the three superhero helpers agreed with the girl so that she I will show you the place which caused her to smile a little happy and cheerful. Throughout the tour none of them had noticed or realized that the blond was not paying attention to anything that they were doing or talking, apparently his body was moving in automatic mode, he already knew the cave almost complete so there was no need for him to pay attention, his mind was in a very distant place where he could only enter, but even so he noticed the constant subtle glances his partner was giving him, even with his mind elsewhere. I could see that she turned around every so often to look at him.

Grrrrrrgg.

Naruto stopped when he heard his partner's growl, directing his gaze to him he saw that he was staring at him. "What do you mean, that something smells like Hun?" the blond asked while looking at him. That was another thing he had discovered while training with his partner, he did not know if it was because of his power ring or that they had become friends but he almost always understood what his friend was telling him.

Before Byakko could answer everyone saw how Megan flew away quickly saying something about some cookies she was preparing, after the girl left the blonde looked at all his other colleagues before shrugging his shoulder, activating his ring he decided to fly and follow the Martian girl who was heading towards the kitchen, while the others ran after them. Byakko watched as everyone left quickly, making what looked like a snort he left in a direction opposite to the one everyone had taken. When everyone came to the kitchen they watched as Megan pulled out a tray full of cookies which she had been doing for the whole team but unfortunately she had concentrated so much on watching the blond train and then giving the tour to her classmates that cele I forgot the fact that she had cookies in the oven. "Sorry guys" she said while looking at the burned cookies. "I wanted to prepare these cookies to all of you but I neglected myself a bit and for that they ended up burning completely" she finished with a slightly sad look on her green face.

Seeing the look of sadness on the face of the Martian Kid Flash ran to her before starting to eat cookies quickly without implying that they were completely burned. "It was very sweet of you to do them for us Miss Martian" Aqualad said as he watched as his second best friend ate almost all the burnt cookies, apparently he did not care much about the state they were in. "Besides, I do not think that with them here they will be wasted" he said while pointing to the sprinter.

Listening to what his companion said, Aqualad Kid Flash looked up from the tray of burnt cookies and saw that everyone was staring at him, wiping his mouth a bit as he spoke. "You can not blame me, I have a metabolism which requires a lot of food and energy" he said before taking a new biscuit, taking it to his mouth he chewed and swallowed before speaking. "In addition they are not so bad, the burnt gives a different and unique flavor." Arched one of his blond eyebrows Naruto took a cookie before proceeding to eat it.

"Thank you Aqulad and you too Kid Flash" she said still with a slightly sad look on her face for forgetting the cookies.

Aqualad shook his head as he looked at the girl with brown hair and green skin. "We are out of service so you do not have to call me by my code name, if you want you can call me Kaldur'ahm, in fact all my friends they call Kaldur "he said as he gave the girl a small smile to take away his sad look.

Not wanting to be left behind by his partner Kid Flash he ate the last cookie before looking at the girl. "You know me as Kid Flash but my real name is Wally" he said as he approached her and invaded his personal space again. I already told you my secret identity "Wally said while smiling at the girl which he had not noticed that she had become a little nervous about his closeness. "Unlike a boy in dark glasses who Batman forbade him to say his real name," he said as he pointed to his best friend who was behind him.

Confused by that Megan decided to talk. "And why would that be?" I ask confused, but before anyone could say anything she came back talking. "Mine is no secret, even Naruto already knows" that made everyone look at Naruto. "My name is M 'Gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan just like Naruto" she said making almost everyone look a little more intensely.

Feeling the intense looks of everyone on him the Shinobian spoke. "What do you want me to say, with only three people in this cave and only one with which if you can talk I had to entertain myself in something" he said referring to the fact that although he lived in the same cave as Superboy he did not talk much with the boy because he preferred to stay a little away from everyone since he apparently was still annoyed by the look that Superman had swum the first time they met, plus there was also the fact that since that day he had not seen Man of steel and this had not come to visit him or even asked about him. Speaking of that guy he started to walk away from everyone when he saw everyone share their names and that made him a little angry because he did not have a proper name, the closest thing to a name he had was the designation that Project cadmus I had given it when they finished creating it.

Seeing this Megan felt a little sad for the boy so she decided to do something so he would not feel so sad and just for being the only one who did not have a name. "**Do not worry about that Superboy**" she said with a smile on her face as she mentally communicated with him, Superboy stopped himself and turned quickly towards the Martian when he heard the voice of this in his head. "**Do not worry we'll take care of finding you a Terran name so you can use**" he said without breaking the telepathic connection with the black-haired clone.

Superboy placed his hands on his head as if it was hurting him when he again heard the voice of the girl in his head. "Get out of my head" he shouted in an angry way making everyone turn to look at Mega who was a little scared by the way the boy had spoken to him.

"**¿What's wrong? ¿I do not understand anything?**" she asked a little worried as she linked her mind with everyone in the kitchen. "**I do not understand what happens, everyone on Mars communicates telepathically**" she said as she continued with her mind linked to everyone's, she did not know why superboy he had become angry with her, for as far as she knew she had not done anything to make him angry with her that way.

"M'gann enough" said Aqualad while grabbing his aching head as well as everyone, well almost everyone except Naruto who was cone if nothing was happening. Megan was a little surprised to see how his new partner raised his voice a little like Superboy, seeing the surprised look of the Aqualad girl decided to explain what was happening. "Here on earth, your powers are an extreme invasion of a person's privacy," he said as he made the girl surprised a little more than before and once again put a sad look on her face.

Naruto frowned a bit as he watched the harsh looks that Superboy and Aqualad addressed to Megan who just wanted to get to know them a little better. "Quiet Aqualad," he said as he stepped forward and came out in defense of the Martian. "She has not done anything, in fact I have not seen her use her powers since we came to this place," he said making everyone turn to him as if he were crazy.

"What do you mean, he has not used his powers, maybe you did not hear his beautiful voice in your head" Kid Flah said while looking at the blond who looked at him a little confused.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at the sprinter. "His voice in my head?" He asked, making everyone nod, it was impossible for him not to hear Megan's voice in his head. "In fact, I have not heard anything but my own voice in my head" he said quietly.

"That's impossible, I'm sure she linked her mind with that of all of us, as you do not care about that" asked Robin surprised, it was almost impossible that Naruto had not heard Megan since he was completely sure that she He had connected with all of them.

"That's easy Robin," he said as he looked at the boy in dark glasses. "She can not get into my head because I did not let her" he said as he touched his head with one of his fingers, the eyes of everyone else opened when they heard that.

Aqualad looked at the blonde from head to toe before speaking. "But like, telepaths have the ability to talk and connect their mind with any living person or creature, they can also get into the minds of this without their knowing or covering them, even with your ring it is impossible for you to block the powers of a telepath "he said as he recounted what his king had told him about the telepathic powers, it was not possible that Naruto being a Green Lantern or could not prevent Megan from entering his head.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the dark-skinned boy "Let me tell you something Aqualad On my home planet there are many people with the same ability as M'gann, in fact there are people who if they manage to enter your mind can easily destroy it, and in a world where trying to get information from others is very important, I decided to create a technique that allows me to block anyone who tries to read or see inside my head, and what that means if someone wants to enter and see what is here he will not be able to at least not without my permission "he said as he shrugged his shoulders and the eyes of everyone present opened in surprise and disbelief. "So even if she tries, she will not be able to enter my head without my permission, in fact because we do not put that to the test," he said as he looked at the girl. "Megan tries to read my thoughts" he said while looking her straight in the eyes.

Insecure Megan looked at Naruto, she did not want him to bother with her as everyone else did for her to get inside her head. "Are you sure of this?". The blond just nodded as he looked at her. "Well," she said as she closed her eyes and put her hands on either side of his head. Megan tried to get into Naruto's head but could not, her eyes snapped open when she did not feel anything, it was as if there was nothing in Naruto's head, in fact she could swear that she saw a large wall inside of her. the head of this which blocked all his thoughts, this had never happened before, Red Tornado could understand it because this was just a machine without brain or emotions but Naruto was not the same, the blond was a person with a brain but when she tried to read his mind it was as if he did not have it, watching she saw that he was smiling, as if he knew that she had not been able to enter and read his thoughts. "It's true, he's right, no matter how hard I try I can not read his mind, it's as if there was nothing inside his head or as if a wall prevented me from entering" she said still surprised since that had never been her happened before.

"Anyway," Aqualad said as he looked at the girl. "Doing that without a person's consent is frowned upon here on this planet for which Megan you can not do without the person's permission." Aqualad said he was the first to overcome the fact that Naruto could not read his mind or enter his head.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to disturb any of you" she said as she lowered her head, a few seconds later she picked her up quickly while she hit her forehead a bit with a smile on her face. "Hi Megan, I know we can do" she said before flying again.

Everyone shrugged without knowing what the girl wanted to say but still they decided to leave behind her, all including the always sulky Superboy followed her wherever she went. When they all reached it they saw it waiting for them inside an elevator, entering all they felt as the machine began to descend slowly until it stopped, when the elevator stopped and the door opened all saw that they arrived at a hangar where There was an egg-shaped machine. Naruto looked around as he became familiar with the place because this was one of the few parts he had yet to explore.

Smiling Megan, I walk towards what looked like a giant red and black egg. "What you see here is my Martian bio-ship" he said with a big smile on his face.

Wally looked at the thing with a confused look on his face, he saw that the machine was not the size to accommodate a person of average height. "It's cute, not aerodynamic, but cute" said Wally and Naruto could not help but agree with the boy.

Megan smiled as she looked at the brown haired boy. "It's because she's at rest foolish, it's there first to wake her up" he said as he reached out to the ship, everyone watched in amazement as the giant egg transformed into a large spaceship, causing it to turn towards them Megan smiled while opening a door in the back of this, smiling a little more widely she began to walk towards her ship but stopped halfway when she saw that everyone was still standing in their places amazed by the transformation of the ship. "Well, you would not like to take a walk," she said. After everyone got out of their amazement they started walking and entering the Martian bio-ship, all but Naruto came in, the blond just stood in his place which caused Megan to look at him strangely. "What happens Naruto no good?" she asked as she looked at the blonde.

The blonde nodded before placing his hand on his lips, whistling loudly the blond waited a few minutes, after that a smile appeared on his lips when he saw his partner Byakko leave the elevator and walk towards him. "If I leave and I leave him I'm sure he will not forgive me and try to eat one of my arms when I'm not watching him" he said while answering the question not asked by the girl.

Megan smiled and shook her head a little amused by the peculiar relationship that Naruto and Byakko had, when she saw that the blonde and the tiger entered the ship she turned and started to enter too, after she entered completely she saw that everyone was standing there waiting for her and inspecting everything around her. As soon as she entered and stood in front of them, six seats appeared in front of her, while a larger one with two spheres of light on each side appeared next to her. "I think they should hold on a bit," he said before touching a button and speaking. "Red Tornado, you could open the hangar door." She said and a few seconds later said door opened completely indicating that she could leave.

Already with all sitting she put the ship to fly, and with this in the air she began to take it out slowly from the hangar, when the ship left completely Megan accelerated the speed a bit, both Robin and Wally were surprised by the speed that had reached Megan's ship, taking the safety belts they jealously adjusted tightly, while Naruto stayed as if nothing while looking at the landscape through the window along with his feline friend, this was not his first time on a ship and he would be sure that It would not be the last. After a few minutes of flight Robin asked Megan to teach her some of her powers, which she agreed to show him how she could transform into other people, but her transformations were not as good as when she tried to transform into a man these came out with feminine features and with attributes that no normal man should have. After that and to demonstrate how she could make her invisible ship they received a call from Red Tornado about a fire in a place called Puerto Feliz, some of them started to complain about them having to go off in simple fire as if they were firemen, but their complaints stopped when Megan told them that a simple fire led them to discover Superboy. After hearing that, none of them continued to complain because after all she was right, if it were not for the fire in Cadmus they and the League would have been able to discover everything that really happened in that place.

As soon as they arrived they all saw the fire and what was the cause of it, of course that was before they were violently shaken for a few seconds and then thrown away by a powerful tornado which apparently came from nowhere, Megan managed to stabilize the ship before they ended up crashing to the ground, after being able to stabilize it completely she landed a little away from where the fire was and from where the tornado had appeared, opening the hatch of the ship they all left it and placed in front of the tornado which was destroying everything in its path.

"Robin, tornadoes are common in this-" Aqualad stopped when he realized that his friend had disappeared as he always did. "I really hate when he does that," he said with a frown on his face, he could not believe the way he was leaving without saying anything to anyone.

Normal or not Naruto was not willing to venture and let anyone get hurt, but when he was about to go out and put out the fire he heard some very familiar shouting for him. So activating his ring he put on his suit before flying off to the place where he had heard Robin's screams. When he and all the others arrived at the place they saw the Wonder Boy being thrown against a steel beam by a man dressed in a red and black suit with blue tubes attached to his arms. "Who the hell is this?" Asked the blonde as he looked at the man.

"I do not lose but he hits very hard" Robin said as he winced in pain, he could feel a great pain in his back and a very small one in his head.

Superboy ran quickly and approached the fallen boy, he helped him to stand up before jumping and diving head first into the aggressor. The man in red and black listened to Naruto's question and looked at him. "My apologies, you can address me as Mister Twister" he said before pointing his two arms to the ground and creating two small tornadoes to keep the black haired boy away, but despite everything Superboy managed to get a little closer to the man . Seeing this, Mister Twister increased the power and intensity of both tornadoes which caused the clone to fly backwards quickly and collide with a wall which is almost destroyed by the strong impact caused by the body of the Superman clone. A few seconds later Superboy fell to the ground unconscious and out of combat.

Seeing that everyone on the team prepared for the fight, Wally put on his goggles quickly was the first to run without even waiting for a plan of combat, the sprinter jumped in the air with the intention of kicking your enemy Mr. Twister used his powers to create a current of wind which he used to easily deflect the boy's kick and send him through a door into the street. Aqualad and Megan tried to go by the man's legs but this sent them flying easily to them too, looking at the only one he had not hit the talking. "What happens, boy, are you afraid?" He asked, looking at the blond with the mask on his face.

Naruto did not respond, instead of falling for the villain's provocations he used his ring to create a net and catch the girl before she hit her, slowly lowering her next to him and placing her on the floor before looking at Robin and assent. The Boy Wonder nodded back, looking between his belt the bag a small ball which he threw against his enemy, the ball sailed through the air to collide with the body Mister Twister which caused it to explode and cover the man and all the Instead, with a white smoke, when all the smoke dissipated, Mister Twister was surprised a little when a green arrow hit him in the face and sent him to the ground.

Rising, he looked at the blonde and the boy in the green jacket. "Well done, but that will not be enough to beat me" he said as he sent a gust of wind which sent everyone crashing into a wall. "I came to this place hoping to fight against a real superhero, not against a lot of children without knowledge" he said before using his powers to propel himself in the air, turning he was about to leave but stopped when he heard a growl of pain behind.

"We are not children" said Robin as he got up from the floor, frowning again. "Let's see if you say the same thing when we kick your butt." Behind Robin Miss Martian moved his hand and used his powers so that a large metal tube broke over Mister Twister and released a large amount of dust which completely blinded him, thanks to that he could not see how Superboy was throwing himself against the , the guy in the black shirt hit the man hard in the face causing him to take a couple of steps back, taking him by the right arm he turned and tried to crash his opponent over his shoulder but he never expected that Mister Twister He recovered so quickly and using incredible strength he released himself before turning and hit him hard in the stomach causing him to bend forward while holding the stomach, a cry of pain left his lips when he felt the great arms of his enemy crashing against his back.

Lifting his arms, Mister Twister was about to put an end to the boy's life but before that happened he stopped and raised one of his arms and stopped the dark-haired boy's kick, using that aspiring hero like a bat. Baseball hit the dark-skinned boy in the face, after that he again used the boy in his arms as he bat but this time to hit the boy on the ground. Miss Marciana was about to fly and help her friends but she was held tight by the arm and moved aside by Naruto who stood in front of her, using his arm the blonde pointed his ring towards his enemy and created a bed to be able to stop Robin who had been thrown towards Megan, after placing the boy on the ground Naruto changed his creation for a truck which he threw against his enemy. Mister Twister pointed his arms towards the car and created two tornadoes which destroyed the green vehicle, turning his arm up and stopped a black and white tiger which had planned to attack him from behind. "You thought I had not noticed you" he said before squeezing his fist a little making Byakko let out a cry of pain.

He is taking the scream of his partner the blonde looked at the man with his eyes full of hate. "Let go of you bastard bastard," he said before creating a version of himself which he sent against the man.

Mister Twister saw the creation of the blonde, smiling he sent the tiger against it before pointing his hands and throwing two strong gusts of wind against the blond, the martian and the animal who were thrown against a wall where they hit their heads hard, I raise his right leg a little backwards he raised it before lowering it quickly and giving a strong kick to Superboy who was still on the ground and sending it against the group. "As I told you, you are just a group of children and a useless animal, you will never be a real challenge for me" he said before flying away from the boys and the girl he had beaten easily.

* * *

After leaving the place where he had faced the group of aspiring heroes Mister Twister was intercepted a Kid Flas who apparently had already recovered from his small trip that he had at the beginning when he was thrown on the ground and out of place where they were. Kid Flash ran around Mister Twister before stopping and standing in front of him. "Where is my team? What did you do with them?" he asked while looking at the man.

"Nothing special, I just embarrassed you a little before you left them unconscious, as they are with you" he said before sending a tornado against the boy Kid tried to protect himself and escape the tornado but surprisingly he was not fast enough to escape so it was caught by the tornado and sent away, but fortunately for him a newly recovered Miss Martian used his Telekinesis powers to stop him in the air before it hit a wall, thanking the girl he along with all the others were placed at a considerable distance from Mister Twister who gave what seemed like a sigh of frustration. "I thought you were already aware of your limitations by now" Mister Twister said as he looked at everyone. "But apparently I was wrong and I will have to embarrass them a little more so that they learn that you are not at my height and that you will never be. "

Aqualad frowned a bit as he looked at the man in front of him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked while looking at Mister Twister who had begun to fly until he was far above them all. "You think you're stronger than all of us," he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Is that not obvious," said Mr. Twister from his place in heaven. "You are just a bunch of kids who want to be heroes, you do not have what it takes to be a true hero, which is what I'm waiting for." he said while making the dark-skinned boy angry. "But maybe you're good for something, maybe if I kill you all, a true hero come and face me."

Tired of hearing the man offend him, Aqualad looked at Megan before speaking. "Megan reads his mind, finds a weakness that we can use against him" he said very annoyed, he was tired of the man sweeping the floor with them, he had also tired of his insults and that this was disparaging all the time.

Miss Martian looked at the Atlantean a little confused. "But I thought that I should not do it, that I should not enter the minds of others without their approval."

"With the bad guys if you can," Robin shouted a little frustrated with the girl and her enemy who had been playing with them as if they were small children. "Now read your mind and find something to beat it."

Megan was scared at first by the sudden cry of Robin but she could understand it since he had been the one who had suffered more at the hands of the car named Mister Twister, closing his eyes she blocked all the noise around him and only focused on Mister Twister, after a few seconds his eyes snapped open. "Nothing, I'm not getting anything, it's the same as what happened with Naruto" she said as she looked at the man in the sky. "Hi Megan," she said as she hit her head with her right hand causing everyone to stare at her. "Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise," she said, making everyone look at her intently. "He is inorganic, an android and how many androids we know that can create tornadoes" she finished making some of them could look surprised on their faces while others frowned.

One of the people who frowned was Kaldur as he watched the creator of tornadoes in the sky. "Red Tornado sent us here right after he said we would be tested" he said, finding meaning in what his companion was saying, after all it would be very coincidental that they met an inorganic villain capable of creating tornadoes right after Red Tornado told them that they would be tested very soon.

Looking at his enemy Robin saw that this had a very big resemblance to Red Tornado, even the colors that they had were very similar to those of the member of the Justice League. "You're right Aqualad, this must be his test, something to keep us busy and away from the real missions" Batman's former partner said also according to what the Martian had said.

"Speedy said it, we're just a joke" Kid Flash said a little angry and upset about how Tornado Rojo was making fun of them.

"I'm not too sure about this" Naruto said as he looked at the man in the sky. "I do not think Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise." Since his ring almost always warned him when there was a great danger near him, and this had warned him that he was in great danger when he saw the man for the first time. But unfortunately for him, none of his supposed teammates heard him, they just started walking towards Mister Twister and saying he was Tornado Rojo in disguise which made the man laugh before he started creating two powerful tornadoes that started destroy everything that could be near them and to make things worse both tornado created a third which caused more destruction on all sides and the whole sky became completely dark. Naruto's eyes narrowed a little when he saw how the whole panorama around them changed, two buildings that were behind the villain collapsed on themselves thanks to the three strong tornadoes, but fortunately they were not anyone inside so which nobody was hurt. "_Definitely this guy is not Red Tornado_" Naruto thought as he watched as the sky kept changing.

A big thunderstorm was forming all over the place because of the three tornadoes that Mr. Twister had created, lightning and lightning began to descend from the sky and destroy everything around them, after seeing all the destruction that Mr. Twister had begun to destroy. create Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad began to think that they really had been wrong and that indeed Mister Twister was not Red Tornado, before any of them had time to move Mister Twister threw a powerful lightning bolt at them. Naruto pointed his ring to the three boys to try to create a barrier to protect them from lightning, but given the speed at which the lightning descended he knew that his barrier could not be formed in time to protect his companions, but before that the lightning strike the three heroes Byakko jump and placed himself in the path of the attack.

The three boys were surprised when they saw how the white tiger with black lines growled a bit while absorbing all the electric power of the beam, planting its four legs strongly on the ground Byakko started to create an electric sphere in his mouth, when the sphere Electric was loaded enough this shot against Mister Twister.

"Berry creature more interesting" Mister Twister said before moving to avoid the lightning strike, looking at the strange tiger this I think tornadoes and sent them all against him and aspiring heroes who moved quickly not to be sucked by tornadoes . Smiling Mister Twister gender barios rays and sent them against all the boys on the ground when he saw that all were at his mercy.

Naruto did not have time to protect himself so he could avoid being hit by one of the lightning bolts as his companions were, looking around he saw that everyone including Byakko were lying on the semi-conscious floor and that the only one who was standing and with the strength to fight was him. Seeing as a shadow grew over him he looked up and saw Mr. Twister slowly descending until he stopped a few meters above the. He narrowed his eyes a little when he saw that Mister Twister began to look for them on all sides as if he could not see him or any of those who were on the ground. "Okay, I will not deny that you have powers, but playing hide and seek with you will not achieve my goals, so stay hidden because if they come back to me I will not have mercy with you and kill you all" said the former to fly away without looking back.

"What happened?" Naruto asked loudly as he watched the man disappear into the sky which had begun to clear a little, hearing a growl he directed his gaze to his feline companion who had risen from the ground. "Are you a good partner?" he asked and saw and he nodded. "I'm glad but what the fuck was that, because it seemed like he could not see us?" he asked while running his hand over his head.

"It was because I placed the bio-ship in invisible mode in front of us, that's why he could not see us," Megan said as she looked at her friends who were recovering and lifting off the ground as well.

"And you think that fixes everything!" exclaimed Superboy annoyed after crashing his fists into the ground a couple of times, getting up he started walking until he was in front of Megan. "You made us think that Mister Twister was Red Tornado and that almost ends with us" he said furiously. Well more furious than usual.

The Atlantean saw the angry boy and placed himself next to him. "She did not approve Superboy," Aqualad said as he tried to defend the girl on the ground.

"That was just a rookie mistake," Robin said as he joined the conversation. "We should not have heard you in the first place" he said a little annoyed, whether it was the humiliation they went through or the trust in Megan. that was still in doubt, but the only thing that was very clear was that he was not as angry as the Superman clone, even though he could not believe that he trusted a rookie with less than a month on the planet, he knew that if Batman found out about this he would give her a look of disappointment.

"I think you two should calm down a bit" Naruto said as he stood in front of the girl with his partner next to him. "She just tried to help us, she just wanted to show that she was useful as you all did when you went to Cadmus, also if she had not placed the bio-ship in front of us I think we would all be dead by now" said the defending to the girl, he could not blame her for anything because she just wanted to help them. "It's also like she said, Mister Twister is an android that can create tornado, anyone who saw it could easily confuse it with Red Tornado since both share many similarities, both can create tornadoes, both have the same appearance and both are machines with almost the same color, "he said.

"And you think that improves everything," the Kryptonian half said while looking at Naruto. "His mistake almost cost us all," he said as he took a step closer to the blond.

Naruto raised his right hand and placed it close to the boy's chest while looking at him with a calm look on his face. "I think you should calm down a little Superboy, oh I'll have to do it for you" he said while looking at him seriously.

"So, you think you have the power to stop me" he said while narrowing his eyes. "Because as far as I remember I left you unconscious on the floor the last time we faced each other."

A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he looked at the boy. "You want me to tell you a secret, **clone**," he said, making everyone around him surprise and Superboy getting angrier because he did not like being reminded that he was just a clone of one of the founding members. of the League. "When you and I faced each other, I was not using all my true power because if I did I could have killed you and all within the Cadmus project, so yes, I have enough power not only to stop to you but also many clones like you. " Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Superboy threw a heavy blow against the blond's face.

But before the boy's fist crashed into his face Naruto placed his left hand in front of him and stopped the clone's fist without much difficulty, when he did that a strong gust of wind erupted between them, the eyes of the Superman clone They opened when Naruto did not move a bit or even winced when he stopped his fist. "Big mistake friend" he said as he squeezed his right hand into a fist, lifting it hit the clone in the face with such force that it sent him flying away from the. Turning around he looked at the surprised faces that everyone but Byakko had, apparently everyone was surprised by the incredible strength he possessed. "And well some of you want to keep blaming Megan for what happened here?" I ask receiving negative responses from all the other guys. "That's good, now we better not figure out how we can stop Mister Twister before he destroys the whole city or he kills someone" he said before creating a platform for Byakko to climb, when he saw that his partner was safe the platform he went flying behind the android with Kid Flash and Robin just behind him.

Megan watched as everyone left, she was a little happy that Naruto was defending her but that could not stop her from getting sad, after all Superboy and Robin were right, if it had not made them all believe that Mister Twister was Red Tornado, none of this would have happened and they would almost not have been killed, she knew that everything including the fight that Naruto and Superboy had was her fault, she knew that the clone was still mad at her for how she got into his head without her consent, and now that Naruto hit him just to defend her, it would only be that he got mad at her and Naruto. "I just wanted to help, be part of the team," she said as she lowered her head so that her hair covered her eyes which was best for her since she did not want anyone to see the sadness in her eyes. "And now thanks to that the whole team could disintegrate" he said in a voice of defeat and sadness.

"The truth" Aqualad said while watching her "I do not think we have a team, and less now with what happened between Naruto and Superboy" he said before turning to chase the others leaving Megan alone in the I thought about everything that had happened.

* * *

A large tornado destroyed a building causing it to fall on a man who could not run very far and escape the building that was collapsing, pointing his hand to a car Mister Twister caused it to fly out and fall on two men trying to escape of the destruction he was causing. "Well I'm sure this will get your attention" Mr. Twister said proudly of all the pain, death and suffering he had caused in the small town where he was. "But just in case," he said before destroying a couple of houses and a few boats that were anchored in the sea.

"You have our full attention" said Kid Flash to be the first to arrive at the place where the villain was, using his incredible speed he went up a building before jumping out of it and planting his two legs on the chest of the android making it would slide a few meters away from the place where he landed.

Mister Twister looked at the sprinter boy a little annoyed, he thought that with everything he had done to him and all his friends he would be at home crying and licking his wounds, but apparently the boy liked to be beaten, maybe the boy was a kind of masochist who liked to be beaten all over his body? Or maybe the boy is just an idiot who did not know when to give up, he did not know which of the two was the boy in front of him, but the only thing he did know was that he would finish the boy but now forever. "Child, you're just not enough to be an entertainment, you and all your friends are just a stone in the road, a stone that I will turn into dust before spreading it in the wind" he said while pointing his arms at the boy Brown hair.

**"Fūton: Toppa**" Naruto said while descending in the middle of both fighters, the blond exhaled a great breath of air which had enough power to send Mister Twister away from the and the partner of The Flash. Mr. Twister went flying and crashed through barias houses until he stopped at one that fell on him.

"How did you do that?" asked Kid Flash completely surprised while looking at the blonde in the green suit.

"Then I'll tell you how I did that" Naruto said without even looking at him "Now concentrate on the fight" he said and as soon as he finished an annoying Mister Twister came out of the rubble of what was previously the house that had fallen on him, the blonde he was about to attack the villain but the headquarters tube and rolled on the ground just in time to prevent Superboy who had landed in the place where he was a few seconds ago hit him on the head. The clone looked at the blond with his eyes full of hatred and fury but before he could do anything a green rope tangle around his body and held him tightly making it impossible for him to break free. "Hey Superboy, I know you have to be angry about it before, but first we have to kill this android before he destroys the whole city, after that you and I can face everything you want" Naruto said seriously while I looked at the clone.

Superboy looked at the blonde and then at Mister Twister who seemed ready to attack them and kill them, especially after the blonde's attack. "Fine, but when this is over you and I will finish our little fight" he said before seeing how the rope that held him completely disappeared. Naruto nodded before turning to see his enemy, in his head he was beginning to devise an attack plan with which he might be able to defeat his enemy.

Twister looked at the three boys in front of him, he was already beginning to lose patience because of the constant interference of the boys in front of him, raising his arms he pointed to the sky where two seconds later two tornadoes appeared. "Prepare to fight" Naruto said as he began to inhale a large amount of air, before the eyes of his two companions the stomach of the blond inflated in a huge way. "**Fūton: Renkūdan**" the blonde said as he hit his stomach so hard it caused his mouth to burst open.

A big bullet made of compressed air shot out of the blond's mouth and destroyed the two tornadoes of Mister Twister, the attack of the blond also made that villain was pushed back a bit, immediately that happened Kid Flash ran towards Mister Twister with Superboy behind, sweeping the feet of the Android Kid Flash made him fall forward but before he could touch the ground he was sent to heaven by a strong blow from Superboy. Before Mister Twister could do something Aqualad appeared on him with what looked like an anchor in his hands which he used to hit the android and send it crashing into the ground where it crashed and created a medium sized crater.

Robin who had arrived just a few seconds ago took out a belt that he always carried with him as a spare in case the main one got damaged or ran out of items to use, taking a pair of sneakers from his belt he threw them towards the fallen man . When the bombs exploded everyone covered their faces to prevent the dust and debris that flew after the explosion from entering their faces. Feeling a small pain in their heads everyone except Naruto took their hands to that extremity quickly. "What happens to all of you?" the blonde asked as he looked at his companions.

"It's Megan again, she says that if you could let her link her mind with all of us, she says she has a plan to beat Mister Twister," Aqualad said as he looked at the blonde.

Narto looked at the boy while thinking about what he had for a few seconds, there were many things in his head that he did not want anyone to know, he also did not want them to know about him, he had not talked about him to anyone that this on this planet or on Oa, he did not want anyone to know about that person which even he wanted to forget, he did not know what could happen if they all found out about him and everything he had done against him. But on the other hand if he did not let her tell him his plan they could end up dead, they had already killed several people because they had not been able to stop the droid, so after thinking it over he looked at the dark-skinned boy who was waiting for your answer. "Well, tell her that I'll let her in my head, but do not try anything strange," he said making Aqualad nod before transmitting the blonde's message to the girl from the planet Mars, after that the blond deactivated a bit the blockade that prevented someone from entering his head, and a few seconds after that he could clearly hear Megan's voice in his head which was a bit strange since it had been a long time since he had heard another voice that It was not his in his head.

After everyone listened to Megan's plan they began to prepare to be able to execute it and thus defeat the villain creator of Tornados, but before any of them could do anything Red Tornado descended from heaven and placed himself in front of them just in time for to see how Mister Twister got up from the ground where he had been after all the attacks they had thrown at him, they could also see how the body of the droid had filled with dents and a few cuts. Red Tornado looked at the other droid for a few seconds before turning his head to look at the boys under his care. "You guys go, I hoped you could take care of this but clearly you can not" he said quietly and without a hint of emotion in his voice which was very characteristic of each android that was created.

"But because" Robin complained looking at the red droid. "We can beat them because now we have a plan," he said behind the metal man.

"This is not subject to discussion Robin so go away" the android said as he looked at his android counter and tornado maker.

Mister Twister looked at who would be the new opponent, if he could smile he would have put a wry smile on his face. "I was starting to believe that you would never appear tornado" he said after seeing how all the boys left. "Those guys are entertaining but they are not a challenge worthy of my time and skills."

"Then it's good that I came" he replied while looking at the android in front of him, he had noticed that this was very similar to him which was a bit unsettling. "Now that I'm here I'm going to stop you and avoid that you keep destroying everything "said Red Tornado and quickly created a tornado that he sent against his enemy, Mister Twister responded using the tornado of his enemy and putting it against him, Red Tornado undid the tornado sent against him before this He will get close enough to hurt him. "I think we're even Tornado" he said looking at the tornado creator.

"I do not think Tornado" Mister Twister said as he used his hands to hit the ground causing an eruption of air to leave the ground which he used to send a group of rock against his enemy, but unfortunately for him they were easily destroyed by his against part, pointing his hands against the hero he threw two rays of his hands which forced his opponent to jump to another side to be able to dodge it which was proving very difficult since it did not matter where the Red Tornado ran his attack always chased him , seeing that he had approached a boat that was half-destroyed, he exploded it causing the Red Tornado to shoot out and roll all over the ground. Twister watched as his android counterpart fell to the ground, the droid was spitting sparks off barias parts of his body indicating that he was badly damaged. Standing close to the android on the floor, Mr. Twister raised his hands and wires came out of his fingers and placed themselves on Red Tornado's head. "Stay still android, reprogramming will not be long," he said as he tried to connect to the hero's operational systems on the ground.

If Mister Twister had had real emotions or the ability to express expressions he would open a face full of surprise when Red Tornado's head turned into that of the Martian girl he had previously fought with, watching the girl raise her hand he saw that this created a small tornado to get him away from her, landing a couple of meters away from the girl he and everyone else saw that the tornado that she had created was really nothing more than Kid Flash who could quickly turn around create a tornado which she used to fight against the android. Before the villain could do something Superboy grabbed his right arm, using his left he hit the droid twice and thus creating two holes in his body, giving him a third blow he sent it to Naruto who locked him inside a Green baseball ball, creating a golf club in his hands the blonde smiled before hitting the ball and sending it against Megan who used his Martian powers to stop the green ball in the air, a second after she did that the green ball disappeared leaving only Mister Twister who remained floating in the air thanks to his telekinetic powers which she used to destroy the arms of Mister Twister before sending him hard against the ground. "Fūton: Sasandan" Naruto said and small sand spheres formed and floated next to him before they shot out and crashed into the body of Mister Twister who rolled on the floor until he stopped in a kneeling position with several holes all over its metallic body.

Seeing his enemy almost defeated Robin ran to him and launched two projectiles which were embedded in it before exploding and sending it into the air where he was trapped by Byakko who held him by one leg, the tiger shaken the android several times until he achieved knock off one leg, after that and the android fell to the ground he sent an electric shock to Mister Twister making his only leg explode and a thousand pieces and more chipas and electric cables flew all over the place. "Miss, I claim missing" said a voice very different from that of Mister Twister, all saw as the shattered body of the droid a thin man and a little scary came out of this and began to crawl on the floor to get away from them all. "This is not fair, you all cheated," he said as he continued to crawl away from the group of teenagers with powers and abilities.

Before the man could take another step Megan used his powers to lift a large rock which she placed on the body of the thin and frightened man and to the horror and consternation of almost all the Martian girl dropped the rock on the man killing him immediately. After watching Megan kill a helpless, cold-blooded man Robin walked towards her a little furious at what she had and all with a smile on his face, as if taking a life was a laughing or joking thing, when he was point to get to her to reprimand her for what she had done was stopped by a green containment barrier. Looking at the only person who could create that kind of barrier he spoke. "What do you think you're doing Naruto, maybe you did not see how she killed that poor helpless man in cold blood" he said as he looked at the blond who seemed to ignore him, turning around to surround the barrier but stopped when it became a sphere. which closed around him making it impossible for him to come out and stay inside. "Let me go from Naruto" he ordered, but the blonde still ignored him. "Naruto free me now" he said again but the blonde kept ignoring him, seeing that it was pointless to talk with the Green Lantern the turn towards Megan who was still smiling even after crushing the frightened man. "I do not know how things are done in Tuesday Megan but here on Earth we do not execute our captives "he said while looking at the girl who just kept smiling which caused him to get annoyed a little more. "Since you can keep smiling even after what you just did Megan, maybe you do not have co-".

"Shut up Robin" Naruto interrupted the boy in what he was saying "Just shut up watch" the blonde said as he watched as Megan lifted the rock showing that the man she had crushed alone was a robot. "When I came to this place I asked Byakko if he could smell a person inside Mr. Twister but he told me no, that the only thing he could smell were small traces of hydraulic oil in it, which led me to to confirm that Megan was right in what she had said and that Mister Twister was just an android and that's why she could not read his mind since he did not have one, so when I saw that this man left Mister Twister I knew immediately that this was not a normal human being but another android which was controlling the body of Mister Twister "he said as he watched as Wally approached the destroyed man and took one of his eyes to keep it as a memory of his fight against the villain metal.

Aqualad looked at the two destroyed robots before turning his gaze towards Naruto. "So if you knew all this you should have told us something before," said Aqualad as he looked at the blond dressed in green and his feline companion who had positioned himself near it.

Frowning a little, Naruto spoke. "Yes of course Robin told us his plan before disappearing just like he did in Cadmus" he said sarcastically as he took off his green lantern suit. "Look at Aqualad, we are supposed to be a team but in reality we are not, not when one of us always disappears without saying anything and acting on his own while the other does not think before acting" all around the blonde left the What were you doing to look at him and hear what he was saying? "Hell, you were not even interested in asking me or Megan if we had other kinds of powers or abilities when we met or when the team formally formed, in fact all of you just kept running like little children everywhere while trying to recruit your partner Speedy who had made it clear to you on more than one occasion that he did not want to have anything to do with the team "watching his ring the blonde caused that this one covered him with a green light and when it went out he was in his Green Lanter suit again, pointing his ring to the ground he created a platform on which Byakko climbed, so after seeing that his partner was sure the blonde quickly took off towards the sky where it was lost among the white clouds.

Aqualad and Robin lowered their heads in shame knowing that the blonde was right, they had not been interested in knowing what were the powers of their companions, they also realized that they had never devised a plan to confront and stop Mister Twister the second Once they met in front of him and the only reason they could defeat him was because of the plan that Megan had devised after they left her alone and abandoned in Puerto Feliz. Now with the spirits a little decayed all climbed to the bio-ship of Megan and returned to the cave to try to talk to the blond and maybe know a little better.

* * *

**CARRIBEAN SEA. **

**June 22, 08:08 P.M**

It had been several days since The Team faced off against Mister Twister and from that day on, Naruto had chosen to stay a bit away from most of his teammates, especially Superboy, who had told him several times that he wanted to face him in a fight. where he would use all his power, which was never going to happen, he did not want the half-Kryptonian clone to end up on the destroyed ground. Of all his supposed teammates with the only person that the blonde spent a little of his free time was with Megan which had approached him one day so that they both talked about the powers and abilities that each one possesses, he she had told a little about her powers and she had told him about Martian skills and what skills she could use which were a few compared to the many skills Martians had. What he had not told her was that he already knew about the skills of the Martians as well as his weakness for fire, he had learned all about the Martians thanks to his ring which was connected to the central database of Oa, and thanks to that is that he had researched everything about the Martians and the Kryptonians since he wanted to know everything about those races, their planets and their abilities as well as their weaknesses.

Now after several days of rest the blond was sitting next to the Martian girl as they went to fulfill a mission that Batman entrusted, he had left his partner at home because he would not need it for this mission. The mission itself was simple, go and investigate why a factory on Santa Prisca Island had cut its shipments of its neo-steroid known as Poison, thanks to an image captured by satellites the League was informed that the factory was working at its maximum capacity every day, but even so it had not left a single shipment of the island and the League had not found any trace that the drug was being sold elsewhere so Batman sent them to investigate the reason for that. The bat had made it clear that the mission on the Island would only be reconnaissance to see why the product had not been coming out of it and who was its owner, so that's why he sent them to him since he wanted the mission it would be fulfilled with total discretion and without attracting the attention of anyone, something that could not happen if the members of the League did the mission.

After getting the details of his mission the Green Lanter had done Batman a simple but very important question. Who would be the leader of the team and the mission ?, to which the Dark Knight replied that they would have to find out between them since he could not do everything for them.

As soon as the Knight of Ghotan said those words the Uzumaki knew that leaving the election of the leader of the mission and the team to them would only cause a lot of problems within that team which could cause the mission to end in the same way that the incident ended. of Mister Twister and if that happened then he would have to reconsider his plan to remain on the ground and in the Team until his training was over, in a team there was supposed to be unity and confidence thing that there was not between them, a team without unity and trust was just a group of people acting on their own and that could end up with one, or, several people killed since a team needed to have a firm chain of command and a leader who does not hesitate to make the decisions regardless of whether you are They were difficult or not. Naruto's attention went to Megan who had told everyone that they had reached the first of the two launch points they had established, after that his gaze shifted to the other side of the bio-ship where he saw Kaldur He got up from his seat before changing the color of his suit and leaving through a hole that had formed in the bio-ship. A few seconds later he saw how the ship stopped indicating that they had finally reached the second launch point which was the one that touched them.

Touching the center of his suit where was the lightning bolt symbol Wally smiled when he changed his normal color to a slightly darker one which would serve to go unnoticed at night, of course that would be possible if he knew how to behave and if he remained silent during the entire mission. Looking at himself the sprinter could not prevent a smile from appearing on his lips as he watched how well he had the dark color of his suit. "Is not this great?" he asked while smiling at Megan who had created some hooks so that they could get off the ship which would remain in the air and in invisible mode so that it is not detected by anyone. Megan smiled before changing her dress for a black one-piece suit, even she had made her coat change and now get a darker color for her not to draw so much attention. "Aah, that works too," Kid Flash said before looking at Superboy. "Hey Supy, this would be a very good time for you to try the new furtive technology and stealth mode" I speak while looking at the Superman clone.

Superboy shook his head as he looked at the boy now in black. "Sorry, no mesh, no cape," he said as he crossed his arms and looked at Naruto. "No offense," he finished, he preferred to continue wearing his normal clothes to be wearing a mesh suit just like them, he did not know how they came out of the cave with those clothes on, they all looked like children on their way to a party costumes

Naruto shrugged as he looked at the boy in blue pants and black shirt. "There is not any taken" he said as he put on his suit leaving behind his black t-shert, his dark blue pants and his black shoes. "In fact, if it were not because the suit comes with the ring, I would never put it on either," he finished before wrapping his entire body around a small, dim green light.

"I say that the two work totally well for you" Megan said as she gave a slightly dreamy look to the blonde which she quickly changed when she saw that blonde said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I want to say that with those clothes that you had before or with the suit you do a good job" he said making a small smile appear on the face of the boy with blond hair. She could not help but blush a little more when she saw his smile, so that the blonde did not see her blush she put her hood over her head and became completely invisible before leaving the ship with Robin and Kid Flash behind she who decided to use the hooks that she had created for them.

Naruto shook his head a bit amusingly before flying out of the ship, landed on the ground he was placed in the middle of Kid Flash and Megan, a little to the annoyance of the sprinter, he frowned a little when Superboy was thrown from the ship and landed in front of him, the boy's landing had created a small earthquake and a crater where he had landed, he knew that they would be very lucky if the enemy had not caught the small tremor of earth with their motion sensors or with their radars and if that were the case then they would have to terminate their reconnaissance mission.

After seeing that no one had noticed the small earthquake they communicated with Aqualad to meet at the appointed meeting point, so they quietly began to walk the leafy island until Superboy began to hear many steps far ahead of them, using their vision of heat the clone could see a small squad of fully armed mercenaries who were about to meet another group armed equally. At first they thought that those who were on the island if they had noticed the earthquake but everything changed when both groups began to shoot each other, indicating that the two groups did not want to face them but between them.

"Separate and avoid all contact with enemies" said Aqualad when he heard the shots on his comlink.

"Yes, as soon as I find Robin," Kid said, referring to the fact that the Wonder Boy had left, again without saying anything to anyone and almost nobody noticing his departure.

Naruto glanced at the floor before looking at the boy in the black suit. "Wait Kid Flash, this road is not very good for you ... run" said the blonde but the boy had already left before he could finish what he was saying. The Uzunaki clenched his fists when Superboy informed him that Kid Flash had tripped due to all the mud and mud that was in the place and thanks to that he ended up rolling until he was in the middle of the two groups that were facing each other, The appearance of the hero had caused both groups to stop fighting each other and begin to collaborate with each other so that they could eliminate the boy. "That's it, I will not stand this anymore, as soon as we finish this I will return to Oa to finish my training, I am already tired of this supposed team and all the stupidities of Kid Flash" he said furiously while clenching his fists.

Megan was surprised by Naruto's outburst and what he had said, even though after seeing what Robin and Kid Flash did she could not blame him for wanting to leave, after all they said they were a team but at the time of the true they all acted on their own and without listening to the orders or opinions of others, looking at the blonde she saw that he had an annoyed look on his face always serene, since she had known him she had never seen him angry or really annoyed , she had seen him with a frown a couple of times but never really upset. "What are we now Naruto?" she asked as she tried to distract the angry blond a little, she would feel very sad if he decided to leave and leave Earth and the Team.

Breathing slowly the blonde managed to contain his anger at least for now. "We will go to help Kid Flash before they end up killing him, after that we will all meet again, I want to finish this as soon as possible and get away from this planet" he said making Megan and Superboy who had strangely remained silent and with them nod . When they arrived at the place where they were Kid Flash, Superboy quickly launched against Bane but the corpulent man turned and submitted easily and without much trouble, but after a second Superboy managed to get rid of him and send him to hit a large tree .

Naruto in turn landed in front of a pair of armed men, using his sword to cut their weapons before kicking one in the face, turning use the dull side of his sword to knock out the other after hitting him on the His head, creating a shield behind him, stopped the firing of a mercenary, after that the shield disappeared, pointing his ring of power to the ground. He created a giant Bear which attacked the men who had shot him. Jumping in the air and making a turn he landed in front of two men who were shooting at Kid Flash, when he was about to knock them unconscious. Robin jumped out of a tree and took care of them. "What happens to all of you, this is supposed to be a secret, because you did not follow my example of mixing with the salvo and going unnoticed?" He said making Naruto give him a hard look.

"Seriously Robin, how the hell would one know about your plan if you disappeared without saying anything" he said as he pointed his ring towards the boy. Robin closed his eyes when a stream of water shot out at him, hearing a scream behind him he turned and saw a man soaked with water and unconscious on the floor. "Nobody here other than Megan can read the mind, so the next time you have a good idea it would be better if you share it with everyone before disappearing" he said before moving away from the boy to continue helping others with their opponents.

After everyone was defeated Robin used a special rope to tie them all to a tree, looking at everyone he saw something that caught his attention. "Wait, I know these guys, they belong to the Kobra cult," he said as he looked at the innocent men. "What will they do in this place?" I ask anyone in particular.

"If Batman had known that an extremist controlled Veneno's traffic here in Santa Prisca, he would not have mentioned them," Aqualad said as he looked at the unconscious Kobra cult men.

Kid Flash nodded as he looked at Kobra's men. "You're right Aqualad, and as I see here these guys and the Kobra cult do not get along very well," he said as he looked at Bane and his men. "In my opinion, Kobra came and took the whole place by force. before throwing them all aside "he said as he placed his hand on his chin. "That's why the supply line was cut, due to the internal struggle between both groups and because of that, the Poison has not been able to leave the island, because Kobra and Bane are at war over the territory and the drug trade "the sprinter finished.

Superboy nodded before speaking. "We understand it Kobra wanted super strong members for his army of followers, so mystery solved, now we just have to contact Batman so he can come with the reinforcements to stop Cobra and his people and then get out of here quickly" the super clone He said as he looked at the group next to him.

"I agree with Superboy" Kid Flash said making everyone look at him. "The case is already solved, so let's get out of here quickly" Kid Flash said while looking at his best friend, but his hopes were cut off when Naruto shook his head.

"I do not think things are as easy as you say Superboy Kid Flash" Naruto spoke, calling everyone's attention to him. "As far as I could see these men do not appear to be and are not stronger than a normal person what it means that they are not using the drug to become stronger, which means that this Kobra person is using the Poison for something else and we have to find out exactly what he is using it for and why is the factory despite it is working all power in the manufacture of this drug they have not yet removed from the island "he said making Robin nod in agreement with him.

"Green Lanter is right, we will not leave here until I find out that Kobra is using that drug" the wonder Boy said making all the attention go to him now.

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash asked accusingly as he placed his face in front of Robin invading his personal space.

Robin nodded as he crossed his arms and looked at his partner dressed in black. "This team needs a leader," he said as he also brought his face closer to his friend's.

Narrowing his eyes a little Kid Flash spoke. "And whoever is supposed to be that leader, you, a fourteen-year-old boy who left us the moment we arrived at this place and did not say a word to someone," Kid said a little annoyed as his brow furrowed a little more.

"And you have to, fifteen?" asked Robin while mocking a bit about the boy in front of him. "Friend for you was that they discovered us, if it were not for you none of this would have happened" he said as he moved his arm and pointed to Bane and all his men and also to the men belonging to the cult of Kobra. "If it were not for your imprudence they would never have noticed our presence in this place."

Kid Flash got angry when he heard what his life-long friend and friend said. "It's my fault."

Behind his mask Naruto's eyebrows began to tremble as he listened as the boys began to argue about who would be the leader, both looked like a pair of small children fighting over a toy that was none. "Shut up!" he shouted making everyone look at him and that Kid Flash stopped what he was saying. "None of you have what it takes to be the leader of this so-called 'team', both are just a couple of impulsive and immature children with powers and abilities," he said as he looked at both of them with a hard look and a little cold

Robin stared at Naruto who was upset before speaking. "So, and you think you have what it takes or more experience than we do in this job when you only have a couple of months in this while we have years in this work" he said as he looked at him, next to the Kid Flash nodded according to his partner. While on the other hand Megan, Superboy and Kaldur just kept quiet watching the two friends unite against Naruto who seemed to be about to lose patience and hit one of them or perhaps both.

"You're right Robi, you have more experience than me in this whole thing of being a hero and those things," he said making the boy put an arrogant and superior smile on his face. "But I have more experience than you directing a team, I've even fought in a war and emerged victorious, so tell me you've ever led a battalion through a battlefield and the victorious one, you've spent days and days without sleep attentive and on guard waiting for the moment when your enemy decided to attack" asked the boy making the smile disappear and that this put a surprised look on his face which combined with those that had all others. "Not true , none of you know or will know how to manage a team because you do not act like one, the only person in this supposed team that if you listen is Miss Martian, then all of you act on your own and without thinking like the children who are "the Naruto's look went through each one of all the boys and the only girl in front of him. "The only person in this group that could lead this team is I. But I will not, because to finish this mission I will finish with all of you since this will be my first and last mission as members of this supposed and false team "everyone's faces were surprised by what the blond was saying, none of them could believe what was coming out from the mouth of this. "I can not be together with a group of people who act and argue as if they were small children with sugar overdoses, and they know that, if you continue as they are, one or all of you will end up dead due to your actions and behaviors and I do not want to be present when that happens "I finish before breathing a couple of times to calm down a bit.

All without exception of some was surprised to the core by all the words that came from the lips of the blond, everyone realized that what he was saying was the truth and that if they continued that way everyone would end up dead as he said, but everything he said that surprised most everyone or at least those who did not know was about the departure of the blond of the Earth and the team and the fact that at his young age he has fought in a war . In fact now that they thought it well they did not know anything about the blonde, the only thing they knew about him was what Hal Jordan had told them and some little things that he had told them and nothing else, he did not even he had said or demonstrated his other powers until he had to use it in the fight against Mister Twister.

A sepulchral silence took over the whole place, none of the boys wanted to break in silence since they did not know what to say after the statements and the truths that the blonde had told them, the silence extended for a few minutes until it was broken by a scandalous laugh, directing his attention to the place where the laughter came from, everyone saw that it was coming out of Bane's mouth. "You guys are such funny kids, but you only know half the history of this place, so let me show you the rest so they know the whole truth of what's going on here and why the fight between Kobra and me" he said from his place tied in the tree. "If you release me from these ties I will put them in the factory without anyone knowing it using my secret entrance" I finish with a small smile on his masked face.

"What makes you think we'll trust a criminal like you" said the blond as he crossed his arms. "Miss Martian reads her mind and finds out the entrance" he ordered and the girl with green skin and brown hair nodded before proceeding to do what the blond had ordered.

Megan stood in front of Bane, closing her eyes for a few seconds she tried to focus on him. "Indeed there is a secret entrance but he also hides something" she said while her eyes were bright green, she was trying to go deeper into the criminal's mind to find out all his secrets and anything that he had to do. I was hiding them. "Arrrgh is useless, he is reciting English soccer markers in his head making everything more difficult, if he continues like this it could take up to hours" she said as she turned her eyes to normal.

Naruto frowned a little, he knew that if he used the methods that he was taught on his planet to interrogate a person he could make the man speak and tell all his secrets easily, but he also knew that none of those present they would let him use these methods with the man or any other criminal since these could be something a little cruel and violent, at least for them, since very unlike them they were not used to those methods of interrogation. "It does not have to be that cute," he said as the girl frowned a bit at how he called her. "Things are like the junior bat said, Kobra came to this place and took over everything of mine, so he is an enemy, and as the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Megan and everyone were watching Naruto who had apparently taken over the mission at least for now because as he said he is more experienced in these things of being a leader. Feeling everyone's glances about him, the blonde nodded at the masked black man. "It's okay we'll trust you, but if you cheat me or try to betray me I'll personally break both of your legs." Bane's eyes narrowed a bit as the Green Lantern's eyes seemed to shine behind his mask. Some of the present were surprised by the threat of the blonde but they let him pass thinking that he only said it to scare the man. After a few seconds of looking at each other Bane nodded in agreement for the boy's conditions, seeing this Naruto looked at Robin before speaking. "Desátalo, he will be working with us for now."


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Who is the leader?

**The Lantern that Shines in the Darkness**

**Summary**

**Naruto was selected to be a Green Lanter, but unfortunately for the tube to run from his planet not to be killed by a powerful enemy, after reaching the Green Lanter planet Oa the blond knew who would be his teacher who He decided to take him to Earth where after a small incident he decided to join the heroes of the earth to help them save the world. Now wearing a green power ring the blond will take care of protecting the world together with his teammates**

* * *

**The Lantern that Shines in the Darkness Chapter 3: ¿Who is the leader?.**

After Team members released Bane, he led them to a cliff where everyone could see a large number of Kobra cult followers who were apparently preparing to transport a large shipment of the drug known as Venom, seeing Naruto ordered the villain to take them quickly to his secret entrance so he could stop Kobra before he could get the poison out of the island.

After Naruto ordered that Bane complied and guided the blond and the other heroes to their secret entrance where they all began to enter one by one, Naruto who was in charge of all his teammates stopped before speaking. "Don't even try," he said as he turned to see Robin who was about to leave on his own again and without anyone noticing. Or at least that was what he believed.

"Really old like you do that?" Wonder Boy asked surprised that the blonde surprised him trying to escape, he could still remember how the blonde surprised him when he tried to approach him during the siege of Cadmus. "You really have to tell me how you do that," he said as he looked Naruto straight in the eye. "But that will be for later when we finish this mission, right now one of us has to infiltrate the Kobra database to get all the information and discover that they are using or using all that Poison that they intend to take from the island, and it is not for offending friend but of all those present here I am the one who is best qualified to fulfill this work" the former partner de Batman said while looking at the blond who was playing the role of leader.

Naruto nodded in agreement with the black-haired boy. "You're right, you are the best qualified for this, but I need you to take Kid Flash with you and before you think about complaining this is not in dispute, you will need someone to reinforce you if things get ugly," he said while I looked at the wonder boy. Robin nodded reluctantly before leaving with Kid Flash just behind him.

Superboy looked up at the factory roof while narrowing his eyes a little. "A helicopter is approaching the island," he told the blond when he began to hear the unmistakable sound of a helicopter's propellers approaching.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the boy. "That must be the buyer" after that his gaze turned to the only girl on the team. "Miss Martian I need you to go invisible and go outside to see if you recognize the buyer since I know that you have been reviewing the database of the database so you can meet all the criminals known to the League and its associates, and in case you cannot recognize it I will keep my mind open so that you can link with me and Aqualad so you can send us a picture of the buyer." Miss Martian nodded quickly before disappearing from the place. Looking at the people left with him, he spoke. "We on the other hand will try to find out why it is that this Kobra is only taking the last production of Poison while leaving all this behind," the Green Lantern said as he looked at the hundreds of barrels filled with Poison that had not touched around him.

A look of surprise appeared on Bane's face as he looked at the blond, with only one look at the blond he saw that he would be a very dangerous opponent and difficult to defeat due to his intelligence, he was only in charge of giving each of them a mission his companions and I do not accept a no as an answer which was characteristic of a good leader, looking at the boy with the marks on his arms he spoke. "That boy is a true leader, that's how a chain of command is formed." A look of sadness appeared on Aqualad's face as he watched as Naruto could easily and effortlessly do what he could not. Get all your classmates to follow orders without complaining.

* * *

On the other hand Robin and Kid Flash had easily infiltrated into the control room of the factory which was being guarded by a single armed guard, so after knocking out the man with a little gas from the ground, Batman's Patiño He sat in front of the main computer and began to search through all the information that was in the machine, while Robin took care of that his companion Kid Flash was reviewing all the files that Kobra and his people kept in the control room, for a few A few minutes they were both searching in silence as they tried to find something that would give him a clue as to what Kobra was doing with the poison or what he planned to do with it. After searching everywhere and not being able to find some valuable information the sprinter approached his best friend who seemed to be having better luck than him. "What have you got there?" he asked as he watched him quickly tack and delve deeper and deeper into the computer system.

For a couple of seconds Robin just kept silent while still hacking and unlocking all that he was in his way. "I don't know very well but this looks like chemical formulas," he said without even looking away from the screen in front of him. "I suppose they are somehow directly involved with Poison but" he spoke as he stopped and showed him some chemical formulas. to his friend who was more expert on the subject than him. "Apart from the formulas I also found something strange, what do you think," he said as he showed him what he had found to the brown-haired boy.

Kid Flash stared at what his friend had found. "You're right friend," he said as he devoured a protein bar that he always had which he always used to recover some of the energy he had lost. "This is the Poison formula," he said as he pointed to the formula, but his eyes widened slightly when another formula appeared next to it and began to work in one. "But that is the Blockbuster formula developed by Cadmus, mixing them correctly the new Kobra poison would be three times stronger than normal and more permanent poison. But the question is, how does Kobra manage to make this Blockbuster formula ?, I doubt that Cadmus has given himself voluntarily," the sprinter said as he looked at his friend and teammate.

Robin was a little surprised when I heard that, in case only the effects of normal poison could make a person almost invincible for a while, but now with this new mix the person would not only be much stronger than in the normal version but also that the effects of this would be more lasting and perhaps even permanent, which would not be good for the League or anyone else. "And I bet you that our mystery shopper must also be Kobra's supplier who supplies everything necessary for him and the members of his sect to create this new Blockbuster-Venom super formula," he said before placing a hand on his communicator to report his findings to his other teammates. "Green Lanter we have ... static," he said as he frowned for a second when he only heard static. "I can't communicate with Naruto or any of the others, it seems that someone is interfering with communications."

Kid Flash tried to communicate with his classmates as well, but like his partner, all he received was static. "Then I think that you should copy all the information you find about this new formula so that we can give it to Batman and that he does something about it to neutralize it, since if this new formula begins to be sold on the black market all of us We will have many problems if we do not have to counter it, "he said while his friend nodded and smiled a little.

"You know, I think Naruto was right when he sent us together," he said before he started copying everything and then erasing all the original information, so if they couldn't stop Kobra they would make sure he didn't use that formula again.

* * *

While Robin and Kid Flash were in the communications room Megan was flying out of the factory in invisible mode while watching the buyer leave the helicopter and approaching the man she imagined was Kobra. Looking at the buyer she could not recognize him from the base of villains she had reviewed.

Since the disastrous mission of Mister Twister she had been reviewing the list of villains that the League had and their powers, she had spent hours memorizing the names and faces of each villain so that what happened with Mister Twister does not happen again . Looking at the man she couldn't recognize him, making her eyes shine a little she connected her mind with Naruto and Kaldur's. _"Naruto, Kaldur, I'm seeing the buyer but I can't recognize him, so I will send them a mental image of this," he said as he made his eyes turn a little white for a few seconds, after she sent the image to his eyes They returned to normal._ _"While you are inside the factory I will remain vigilant of the mysterious buyer and Kobra"_ said before gaining a little more altitude, she might be in invisible mode but she did not know what the mysterious buyer's abilities were or those of Kobra for which she would not risk having any of them discover her.

* * *

Naruto received the image of the buyer and saw that it was a blond man, with a metal mask on his face, looking at the boy next to him he spoke. "Do you know him?" I ask making him nod.

"Yes, his name is Sportmaster, he has no super powers but he is a good fighter able to fight against several members of the League at the same time," he said while placing his hand on his communicator. "Aqualad to Red Tornado" he said but could not hear anything indicating that the radios were dead. "I can't contact La Cueva or with Kid Flash or Robin, we need to meet again to form a new plan, what do you say?" he asked as he looked at the blond who had taken over the team and made it work like that, a true united team.

The blond looked down as he analyzed what he could do in this situation, the lack of radio communication would be a nuisance for them, but luckily for them they had Megan who could connect them all and thus the problem of communication would be resorbed, devising a quick plan he was about to tell it but he stopped when without warning Bane launched himself from his position and began beating all Kobra's henchmen in his path. The actions of the villain alerted the other occultists who immediately began shooting him, thus alerting him to his presence in the factory.

Feeling that something was fast approaching them the blonde spoke while Superboy and Aqualad. "Quick jump," he said and two seconds after he said that a giant creature entered through the window that was just behind them. Landing standing on the ground the blond looked at the strange creature who when he saw him gave a loud roar to scare him before throwing himself at him like a fierce beast. Quickly moving his hands he spoke. "Superboy, Aqualad get as far away from this place as possible," he said as he watched as the creature drew a little closer. Aqualad and Superboy looked at each other confused, they did not know why the blond told them to leave but they were not willing to contradict his orders after all the good work he had done since he took over the mission and the team. When Naruto saw that both boys moved away from him, he named his jutsu. "**Katon: Haisekishō**" a large amount of ash composed of chakra and gunpowder shot out from Naruto's mouth, the cloud of ash and gunpowder began to quickly cover everything around the blonde Uzumaki. Mammoth's advance came to an end when the cloud of gunpowder hit him in the chest as if it were a spear spice. Snapping his teeth Naruto created a small spark that burned all the gunpowder which resulted in a violent explosion that consumed the beast and almost half of the factory where they were.

Both Superboy and Aqualad were impressed by what the blond had just done, they could not believe that his partner had so much power inside him. His state of surprise lasted little since they had to start running and fight against the occultists who began shooting him right and left.

When the fire of the explosion calmed down a bit Naruto could see several members of the Kobra cult lying on the ground unconscious with burns all over his body while Mammoth had fifty percent of his body full of burns which angered him little more and caused him to throw himself against him again, taking out his sword the blonde covered her from Chakra wind while watching Mammoth approach him with his arm raised and ready to crush his head, moving slightly to the side and the blond use his sword to try to tell the arm to a great man but unfortunately he only got to cut a bit of his skin which angered Mammoth more who turned and threw a blow with his other arm, bending down the blond let the arm pass over him , dropping his sword he took the tip of his enemy and with a show of strength he threw it against some tanks full of Poison.

On the other hand Aqualad had created a small water shield with one of his weapons while using the other to shoot small high-pressure water balls which, when striking the cult members, caused them to fall unconscious, jumping back the landing. Behind a man, crouching he slipped his legs before turning and knocking him out using his left heel. Rising he made a small jump and left his left leg to another unconscious, using his arm he stopped an electric baton and with his other arm he took out his weapon and created a mallet with which he hit the man in the chest, then from that he created a water whip and turned it over his head a couple of times before sending it and catching a couple of men who he sent to hit a wall where they were unconscious.

Superboy was hitting people right and left while ignoring the bullets that hit his back, giving a strong stomp on the ground, he managed to lift a concrete slab which he used to hit an angry Mammoth who tried to hit him in the back, the giant man flew out until he crashed into another tank but now of fuel which exploded causing another small fire in the factory, after that he ran to an occultist and took the man by his leg, lifting him he used it as a bat to hit another and then another and another before throwing it at a fifth man. A neutral look appeared on the face of the clone when a brave man hit him on the back with a piece of wood, turning the clone took the wood away from the man. "Really?" He asked before hitting her with herself, when he was about to hit another he stopped when he began to float in the air but that was not the only one, all the other members of the Kobra cult that they were still aware they began to float in the air before being violently thrown out of the factory and into a wall.

Sportmaster watched as more members of the Kobra cult mysteriously flew out, narrowing their eyes behind their mask the sack what looked like a javelin and quickly threw it into nothingness. Megan's eyes widened slightly when she saw the javelin quickly heading towards her, but before it could hit her a wall of green bricks was placed in front of her to protect her from the weapon which exploded a few seconds later. Sportmaster's gaze digested towards the Green Lanter who disappeared the wall and created a dog leash and tied it to Mammoth's leg who was lying on the ground not far from it, smiling he sent the huge man to Kobra, Sportmaster and a third person who was with them. But before the man fell on them the three moved to avoid being crushed alive.

"Miss Martian communications are interfered, link us all now" Aqualad said after standing behind a wall to avoid several bullets which were being shot towards him by a couple of occultists, his eyes widened slightly when two members of the cult they placed themselves behind him and pointed their guns at him, but before they could shoot a black blur he hit them and left them unconscious. When he felt that everyone was on the line he spoke. **_"Well now that we are all online we need to regroup all again"_** .

"Right now I'm a little busy," Robin said from another place outside the factory.

Naruto who had entered the factory again gave Aqualad a look to see if the boy could control Robin as he did, he knew that apart from the only one who could control all the members of this team was the Atlantian, but If he could not control a single member then the team would be doomed to fail in all their missions. Aqualad saw Naruto's gaze and knew what he had to do. "Robin now, this is an order" he said firmly and a few seconds later all the members of the Team were next to him, but they were not the only ones since a large number of members of the Kobra cult began to enter the factory burned and semi-destroyed with their weapons ready to shoot them, they were joined by a newly incorporated and annoying Mammoth who was covered in burns which did not seem to bother them in the least. Seeing the bad situation in which they found themselves, the Atlantean looked at his teammates before speaking. "All strategic withdrawal, we will return to the secret tunnel of Bane to think of a better plan of attack, Naruto covers our withdrawal," he said before turning around and starting to agree.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the boy in retreat along with everyone else, pointing his ring at his enemies, he created a large wall to block the bullets fired at them and thus cover himself while they retired, after everyone entered the tunnel he disappeared his creation and began to run while dodging all the bullets on the road, when he entered the tunnel he saw that Superboy was waiting for him at the door, passing by the side of the clone he nodded before continuing to run. After Superboy saw that Naruto entered he began to destroy all the support beams that were in his path causing the tunnel to begin to slowly collapse, seeing that his work was done the clone began to run while the tunnel collapsed behind the tunnel. making it impossible for anyone to follow them.

When all the collapse stopped and everyone stopped running and Naruto used his ring to create a torch which illuminated what was still left of the tunnel. Robin turned and looked at all the rocks that blocked half of the tunnel behind him. "As it was that my first mission as leader could end so badly," he said before looking at the long-haired blonde. "If it wasn't for you Naruto none of this would have happened, all because you decided to trust Bane," he said as he looked at the blond who just frowned.

"I remind you Robin that thanks to me it was that you could find out why Kobra was using the poison and you're right, I failed to trust that Bane wouldn't betray us but rest assured that that won't happen again as soon as we leave from here and back to La Cueva I will leave this team," he said, a sad look crossed Megan's face to hear that Naruto was still thinking of leaving the team.

A look of astonishment I appreciate in the face of all those who did not know about Naruto's idea of leaving the team, it is true that they had had bad times but none of them thought that the blond would make a decision as drastic as it was to leave the team and the Earth. "Wait Naruto, they should not be so drastic, if it is true that we made many mistakes but thanks to you it was that we could get here" Aqualad said as he looked at the blond, then his gaze turned to Batman's partner. "As for you Robin Naruto was very right, you are the most experienced of the group but that was exactly what he played against you. When you fought with Batman each of you had their roles defined, you did not need to communicate because you They knew what had to be done because of all the time that you have working together, but this team is new and little experienced, so a leader must be clear and specific which cannot disappear and wait for everyone to follow an unknown plan. I speak looking at the black-haired boy who clenched his fists a little while still looking at the rocks that blocked the road to the factory.

"And what do you expect, to hold everyone's hands as if they were children and I was his father," he said as he turned and looked at his Atlantean friend. Sighing in frustration he pinched the bridge of his nose before ducking his head. "Who do I want to fool," he said before raising his head and looking at the dark-skinned boy. "Aqualad, you should address us, in fact you are the only one who can lead this team," he said as he gave a small smile to his friend, one by one the others agreed with Robin, including Kid Flash who complained at first saying that he should be the Team leader agreed with his friend.

Seeing that everyone agreed that he is the leader of the Team he nodded. "Then I accept the load," he said as he approached the Wonder Boy and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "But only until you are ready to take it off my shoulders, Robin were you born to lead this team," he said and then approached the blond. "Naruto know that all of us started this team badly and you are right that if we don't do something to correct it, someone could die, but I want you to try to reconsider your exit from the team, I would like you to give us another chance to try to do things well. "

Naruto saw how everyone was looking at them, his eyes met Megan's, who had a little glimmer of hope in his eyes as he looked at him. "It is not very likely but I will reconsider" was the only thing he said while looking at them all back.

"With that I settle for now," Aqualad said as he stood in front of everyone. "Now that that is resolved we have to prevent Kobra and Sportmaster from taking that shipment off the island and start distributing them on the black market, and to prevent that from happening I have already devised a plan" he spoke while putting a half smile and He was beginning to tell the plan that had occurred to him.

After telling everyone about Aqualad and everyone else, they started out of the tunnel to get the plan going, but before everyone could get to the exit, Bane stood in front of them with a smile behind his mask skull. "Stop guys, right now I feel a little ... explosive," he said as he activated C4 explosive barios which he had placed in the tunnel long before the boys arrived knowing that sooner or later they would use that tunnel to escape.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked as he looked at the dark-skinned man.

"I want to recover my factory, so I forced you into a situation where you could defeat my enemies or die trying," he said as he gave them a treacherous smile. "If it were the second, the members of the League would no doubt come to avenge their fallen members, so if that happened I would hide for a while and when all that happened once again Santa Prisca would be mine again, now I- wait" Naruto said as he interrupted the man in the midst of everything he was saying.

"This is serious?" Naruto asked making everyone look at him confused. "This always happens to you, I mean that if all your enemies stop being able to kill you to tell you their master plan, I say that is the stupidest thing I've heard in my life" Naruto said while looking at the dark-skinned man "You already had us at your mercy, so because not only did we bow and end all this quickly," he said and everyone even the villain opened his eyes in surprise at what the blond was saying, he was practically telling Bane To kill them all. "I only say, if it were on my planet and we would all be dead without even knowing how it happened, since with only a second wasted that is a second that your enemy can use to kill you, but instead of doing them You are standing here talking to us about your evil plan and what you will do after we are dead, because instead of going through such problems explaining your plan, you not only kill us all, after all it is not worth telling you I plan for someone to end up dead, "he said as he looked at the husky man with dark skin. "I honestly don't know what happens to all the villains on this planet, first Blockbuster, then Mister Twister and now you, I think all of you villains just like to hear the sound of your own voice," he said as he gave him a little Smile to the man.

Bane narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blond. "You have a dangerous tongue, child, but I cannot deny that you are right, I will no longer waste my time and my words on you, now it is time for you to die," he said as he tried to squeeze the detonator in his hand, when he felt nothing in his hands He looked at it and saw that the detonator was no longer in his hand. "¿What the hell, where is it?" He asked as he searched for the detonator.

"¿How will you do it with this?" Turning Bane he saw Kid Flash behind him, the black-dressed sprinter smiled as he showed Bane the detonator.

The stocky man tried to hit the boy but stopped and growled a little when he felt something bite his legs, looking down he saw a large green crocodile holding him tightly. Before Bane could do something, the crocodile began shaking him from side to side a couple of times before throwing him on the floor and starting to turn him violently. For a few seconds everyone could hear Bane's cries of pain while he was shaken by the crocodile, after a few seconds of suffering in crocodile he threw Bane into the sky. "Superboy, get ready" Naruto said as he replaced the crocodile with a trampoline, jumping on the trampoline the blond placed himself above Bane, using his right fist he hit the man in the center of the sword and sent him at full speed towards the ground where Superboy was waiting for him who hit him in the jaw so hard that he left the man unconscious.

A grimace of pain appeared on Aqualad's face as he looked at the man lying on the floor unconscious. "That was excessive Naruto, he was already defeated, so you didn't have to do that," Aqualad said as he gave a disapproving look to the long-haired blonde.

"I know," he said as he looked at the unconscious man. "But I promised him that if he betrayed me I would break his legs. And I always keep my promises," he said as he looked at the fact that the man had both broken legs. "Now you will remain reproaching what I have already done or we will stop Kobra and his men," he said, for a few seconds everyone stared at Bane with a pitying look, but quickly overcoming it Robin pulled out a special rope and used it to tie the man and that he does not escape, it is not that he could go very far anyway, not with both legs broken.

* * *

Spormaster finished loading his cargo of kobra-poison and was preparing to leave before the heroes returned and tried to ruin their plans, but before he could turn on the helicopter a black flash with a red light district ended up with all Kobra's men , a few seconds after that he saw how the Green Lanter from before and a Superman-like Boy landed in front of the helicopter preventing him from entering it. "¿Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked as he looked at the masked man who pulled out a gun and started shooting him as he ran. Naruto didn't bother chasing the man since this was not worth his time, he just concentrated on dodging all the bullets he was shooting at.

Mammoth growled when he saw the Green Lanter who had previously hurt him, running towards him he was about to hit him but before he could get close he was stopped when a stream of water hit him in the face and pulled him away from his target. Looking at the direction where the water came from, he saw how the dark-skinned boy placed his hand on the water before his whole world turned dark. Smiling Naruto headed towards Kobra's followers to take care of them all quickly.

On the other hand Miss Martian and Superboy were responsible for placing in the Spormaster helicopter the explosives that Bena wanted to use in it and all without the villain realizing anything, when the man tried to escape from the island in said artifact this term exploding and falling on the Bane factory which exploded almost completely. "¿You don't think he died, right?" Miss Marciana asked as she looked at the remains of the destroyed helicopter.

"I don't think so," Superboy said as he looked at his partner. "I am sure that he managed to escape before the explosion," he said knowing that although Sporsmaster did not escape in time that simple explosion could not kill him, after all he had faced Batman and several other members of the League.

After knocking out a few occultists Naruto and Robin stood in front of Kobra who didn't seem stunned or scared that all his men had been so easily defeated by them. "I know you don't like getting your hands dirty Koby, so why don't you give up and make the job easier for everyone?" The Wonder Boy said as he gave the man a smile. "Or at least on this occasion you want to get your delicate hands dirty" the smile never left the face of Robin while looking at the bald man.

"You're right, but there are times when a god has to come down to conquer his enemies," Kobra said as he took off his cloak and left alone with his pants.

The Uzumaki looked at the man in front of him before bowing a little mockingly. "I feel sincerely horred of being in the presence of a God like you but" Naruto said as he gave a serious look at the man in front of him, and with just a blink the Green Lantern disappeared from everyone's sight. "You don't impress me "Naruto said as he appeared behind the man causing his eyes to open, turning the blond used his leg to hit the man in the lower back and send him against his partner. Robin lay on the ground and let Kobra pass over him and stop near a tree. When the supposed god rose from the ground he flew out again when several projectiles exploded on his back.

Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to stop the man in the air, moving her hand she sent him to the ground before lifting him and sending him back to hit the ground, after doing that a couple of times she sent him against Superboy who He received the villain with a double kick in his bare chest which he was sent to roll on the ground. Kobra complained in annoyance while trying to get up from the ground where he was, some blood was coming out of his upper lip, while the pain ran through his battered gray body, looking at all the boys around him he saw that He had made a big mistake in underestimating them all, especially the Green Lanter who apparently had powers that a Green Lanter should not have, seeing that he had those of losing his turn and ran to the forest where he disappeared in the dark. "The escape," said Kid Flash as he appeared near the group. "You can believe that, we managed to make Kobra run away. Even though now that I think about it, it's not very good for us," he said as he scratched the back of his neck a little. "But they know that, I have a new memory." Raising his hand he showed everyone one of the masks worn by members of the Kobra cult.

Naruto ignored the boy, and only used the ability that his bowling ring gave him, placing himself above the semi-destroyed factory he began to move his hand quickly. **"Katon: Haisekishō"** he said while releasing a cloud of ashes which were scattered throughout the semi-destroyed factory, when he saw that the factory was covered by the ash cloud the teeth snapped causing everything to catch fire. From his position in the sky Naruto could see how the factory exploded completely leaving only a pile of rubble and unusable machinery. Turning to his companions he spoke. "Well, I think with this we complete the mission."

Aqualad was seen everything that had remained of the factory after the third explosion which was not much, feeling that someone placed a hand on his right shoulder he turned his face only to discover that it was the Wonder Boy who seemed to They had told a good joke about the way he was laughing. "You know what a friend. We chose a good leader" Kaldur began to have a bad feeling when he heard his teammate congratulating him because he was the team leader, nothing good could come out of something like that. "Now you will have to be the one I explained all this to Batman, "he said before laughing out loud. Kaldur's face changed rapidly when he heard that, now he was regretting having taken the position of team leader.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

Aqualad, Naruto, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian were side by side in front of the Dark Knight who was walking from side to side in front of them, and that is after finishing his work in Santa Prisca they were in charge of picking up Mammoth, Bane and the Kobra cult girl to send them to prison but not before stopping and going to a hospital for a doctor to plaster the man's legs, after doing his job the doctor said that Bane would have broken legs for a few months but he would walk again, someday and if he was very lucky. After that they let Red Tornado handle all the paperwork and the three villains. After that they returned to the cave where they immediately headed to the mission room at the request of Batman who wanted to talk to all of them.

Speaking of Gothan's Hero, he had already passed through the front of them for the fifteenth time and he still hadn't said a word or made any sound, some of the boys saw this and began to get scared and get nervous while others like Naruto were starting to get bored of seeing the man walk from one side to the other. Taking another turn Batman walked to stop in front of Kaldur. "A simple mission of recognition, observation and reporting was what you were asked not to face against Kobra and his accomplices," he said before starting to walk again. "Each of you will receive a written evaluation detailing your mistakes during this mission" everyone but Naruto lowered his head a little disappointed when they heard the man say that. "But until then. Good job" quickly everyone raised their heads but now with surprised looks, they never thought that Batman would praise them for what they had done during the mission. Feeling everyone's surprised looks about the Batman turned and spoke again. "No combat plan survives the first contact with the enemy, but as we adjust to the unexpected is that it determines the success of a mission. And whoever they choose as leader determines the character of the team" he said as he left and left them alone .

After the bat left Naruto took a step forward before turning to see them all in front. "Well, it was fun while it lasted but this is where I came, it's time for me to leave," he said as he turned again, stopping this time to leave.

"Then it's true," said a sad voice behind him, Naruto turned to see Megan who was with her head down so he wouldn't see her sad eyes. "You will really leave and leave the planet and the team," he said in a slightly broken voice.

"I'm sorry, Megan, but that's right, everything may have gone well in the end, but that doesn't mean that what happened at the beginning of the mission won't happen again," he said as he looked at them all. "I cannot be in a team where each member acts on their own, and that will sooner or later end with the death of one or more of its members," he said before turning again.

"But what about you Naruto" Aqualad said making the blond give himself had.

"What's with me?" Naruto asked, still with his back to them.

"You say you can't be in a team where everyone acts on their own and where there is no trust among their members, but you hid from us the fact that you had different powers than those of a Green Lanter," Robin said while recalling the strange powers that the blond had used during his fight against Twister and during his fight in Santa Prisca.

Nodding Kid Flash agreed with what his friend said while he also looked at the long-haired blonde. "If Robin is right Naruto, you never told us that you could shoot explosive ashes from the mouth or that you could control the wind, in fact we know very little about you or the planet where you belong," Kid Flash said as he joined his friend of black hair

"Do you want me to tell you why you didn't know about those powers?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at everyone who nodded. "You didn't know about those powers because you never bothered to ask, you thought that because I am a Green Lanter that is the only thing I could do, in fact Kid Flash you never bothered to ask Megan what the scope was of his powers until we were in his ship, they did not bother to know how many of the Superman Cadmus powers he had placed in Superboy, and for a team to work perfectly each member must know the powers and weaknesses of his teammates in order to be able to help each other when one of those weaknesses appears, unity and teamwork is what makes a team powerful, "he said as he watched as everyone bowed their heads knowing he was right. "Take the League for example, do you think they are the greatest heroes in the world just because they have many powerful members?" He asked but no one said anything. "No, the League is strong because each member knows his companion and the powers that he possesses. Before I leave I will tell you something that an old teacher told me, those who do not follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum "he finished while remembering the words of his sensei.

Robin and Wally made a face knowing that it was directed especially towards them since it was more than once that they abandoned their teammates to act on their own, they knew that if the blond had not sent them together they could never have discovered the Kobra-Venom, he was also right when he said that none of them had worried about asking what powers the others had, they had concentrated so much on drawing the attention of the League members and proving to themselves that they had neglected his teammates, so after hearing what the blond said they could not deny that he had enough reasons to leave and leave them. Hell if they were in the shoes they had also done the same.

"You're right in everything Naruto said, so I ask you to give us another chance, one more chance for us to correct our past mistakes," Aqualad said as he looked at him. "You are a very powerful and very skilled person, maybe you are the most powerful of the whole team and maybe stronger than many in the League, so it would be a pleasure and an honor for us, all of us to have you in this team , so I just ask you for an opportunity, give us an opportunity to show you that we can be a team and if after that you still want to leave then we won't stop you." Kaldur looked Naruto straight in the eye.

Naruto stared at the Atlantian for a long few seconds, looking at each other's faces he saw that everyone thought the same as the blond-haired boy, sighing he turned completely towards them. "Well I will give them one more chance, only one and that will be with two conditions," said Uzumaki seriously.

"¿What kind of conditions?" Megan asked quickly glad that the blond decided to stay with her. With her on the team.

"My conditions to stay in this team are that one, we will have to make a small presentation like the one my previous teacher did when he was assigned as our squad leader, the presentation consists in saying our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and a little about our abilities so we can get to know each other a little," he said while Aqualad nodded.

"That would be perfect, so everyone will know a little about each one of us and our powers," the boy from Atlantis said according to Naruto's condition since it would be very beneficial for everyone.

"¿And what is your second condition?" Superboy asked as he crossed his arms.

"My second condition is that at least once a week we have a small team training section in order to improve our teamwork, the better our teamwork is, the easier it will be for us to face and defeat our enemies." I remember him and his former team working together to defeat a powerful enemy that came to his head which caused him to smile a little, eliminating the smile on his face, he spoke. "So what do they say, accept or not?" I ask seriously.

Aqualad looked at all his companions who nodded in accordance with Naruto's conditions which would be very beneficial for them, approaching the blond he offered his right hand for the blond to shake, Naruto shook his hand with the boy as he looked at him the eyes. "We have a deal," he said with a small smile on his lips.

"Wait, I have something to say before we start with all this," Superboy said as he approached the blond, and without more or without a small warning the Kriptonian half hit Naruto so hard in the face that he sent him to roll on the ground. "That was about hitting me after our first encounter with Mister Twister," he said with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled as he was helped by Megan to get up from the floor, running a finger through the corner of his mouth that cleared a little blood before smiling. "I find it perfectly fair," he said as he looked at the boy. "Now we go with the presentations," he said, making everyone agree with him.

Lying in a corner of a wall and being covered by the shadows was Batman, the super detective placed a smile on his face after hearing everything Naruto had said, he knew that the blond was completely right in everything he said, he had made them see all the mistakes they had made since the team was formed, he also told him how to avoid making those mistakes again with future team members or with future teams that they decide to form in the team. Next future. Taking a last look at the boys he stepped back and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the team had decided to forget what happened and start from scratch, and thanks to the presentation Naruto told them to do each of them knew a little more about his teammates and what they could do, but of all the one that surprised them all was Naruto himself when he explained a little about the Chakra and about the great amount of techniques that could be done with that energy. He had told them that on his planet there were people so powerful that they could face the most powerful members of the league and there were even some who could beat all of them without even sweating a little. More than one felt a chill go through their bodies to think of a single person beating all the members of the League without much effort, after hearing that they were glad that Naruto is their ally and not their enemy.

Speaking of said blond he was currently floating in the air while doing his meditation exercises which were very necessary to better control his power ring, next to him was his companion Byakko who was sleeping, while Kaldur, Wally, Robin and Megan were playing a holographic board game. One of the blond's eyes opened when he saw one of the Z-ray tunnels become active and Superboy came out with the face of few friends, the boy seemed to be a little angry, at least a little more than the account since He always has the face of being angry. His only open eye turned from Superboy to Black Canary and Martian Manhunter who had been walking towards them, looking at the duo, the blond realized that the woman was a little sore, but he also saw that she had no visible injuries.

Megan ran quickly to the duo, approaching her uncle she gave him a big hug before greeting the blonde woman next to him. After a brief greeting among all Black Canary I take them to the training area and place them all next to each other. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher today," she said as she began to take off her blue jacket. "I will teach you a lot, everything I learned from my teachers and from my own experience," he said, showing that she had a small wound on her left biceps. "Today's training is about how to control the conflict, how to take the fight on your terms, you will always learn to act and never react, now I need a volunteer," he said with a smile on his face.

Three tenths of a second after she said that a very excited Kid Flash appeared in front of her willing to help her in whatever she wanted. After trying to flirt with the woman who quickly rejected the sprinter he put himself in a fighting position, but two seconds after he did that he was thrown to the ground easily and without much effort by the blonde woman. "That hurt," complained Kid Flash from the ground, looking up a little, he spoke. "You are very good at this, because you and I don't train a little in private," he said as he took the hand she was offering him to Help him get off the ground.

Black Canary smiled at the attempt to flirt with Kid Flash. "Nice try. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" She asked as she looked at the rest.

"Flirting with the teacher and they rejected him, harshly," Robin said with a smile on his face which annoyed his sprinter friend a little.

"He allowed you to dictate the terms of the fight," Naruto said as he made everyone watch them. "Besides him. -Please" Superboy said a little angry interrupting the blond and making everyone look at him, Naruto frowned a little for being interrupted by the dark-haired boy but let him pass this time. "With my powers the fight is always in my terms, I am practically a living weapon and this is a waste of time" arrogance and anger were easily heard in the voice of the Superman clone.

"That arrogance will be your downfall Superboy" Naruto said looking at his black-haired companion who looked back. "Even Superman who is much more powerful than you have been defeated a few times" since his fight against the cult of Kobra and Bane had been watching videos of the fights that the League members had had, including the defeats they had had separately.

"He's right Superboy, but if you believe otherwise then why don't you try it?" She said as she gave the clone a challenging look. Superboy accepted the woman's safari and walked to stand in front of her, standing on guard he prepared for the fight. Quickly half Kryptonian threw a right against Black Canary who easily dodged it, taking the boy's arm the blond woman turned a little and threw it easily over her right shoulder, placing her leg on the clone's neck she spoke. "Defeated," she said before releasing him and walking away from him. The anger Superboy was feeling increased a little more when he was defeated by the woman obviously weaker than him.

The anger of the clone increased more when from the ground he heard the laughter of his companions Robin and Kid Flash, rising from the ground he tried to knock the woman down again, seeing this the blonde jump on the black-haired boy and stood behind him, and before he realized he was on the floor looking at the cave ceiling again, which caused Robin and Kid Flash to laugh at him but now louder than before. "It's over, I'm done," he said as he rose from the ground and began to move away from the group.

Black Canary saw this and decided to stop the angry boy, she knew very well because he was angry but that is why she would let him go as if nothing and without finishing the training. "The training is mandatory Superboy so you stay," she said firmly to show the boy who she was in charge, Superboy gave the woman a challenging look but after a couple of seconds where he saw that she was not intimidated the He gave up and stood next to the others as he crossed his arms. "Well now it's your turn Green Lanter" she said looking at the blond.

"It's not about offending or anything but with that injured arm I don't think it's a fair fight" Naruto said looking at the blonde woman.

"Wasn't it you who was talking about being arrogant just a few seconds ago," she said, making Robin and Wally make an **oooo** sound with their mouths and that both Megan and Kaldur looked at everything a little attentively.

A smile appeared on Uzumaki's face. "It's not arrogance when you can back up your words," he said as he looked at the woman from top to bottom.

"So if you're so sure of yourself, why don't we try," he said. Naruto just smiled as he looked at the woman, disappearing his suit he approached her. "What happened? Do you think you're good enough that you don't need your powers?" she asked but he did not answer and just remained silent while looking at her with a mysterious smile on her face. Placing himself in a fighting stance, Uzumaki waited for his opponent to do the same.

Both blondes stared at each other for a few seconds without doing anything, seeing that the boy had understood the concept of Black Canary training was launched against him. Naruto quickly dodged a couple of blows of the blonde woman, taking her hand he twisted her wrist a little before going to the wound on his arm, but before he could hit her in that place Black Canary placed his other arm in the middle of her wound and stopped the blond's arm, giving a twist in the air she reversed the position they found but that was only for a few seconds since the blond managed to break free of his grip and kicked him face which she blocked by crossing her x-shaped arms, pushing both arms outward she made the blond turn back and place both hands on the floor to avoid falling, seeing that the woman would come by his arms to make him fall blond I use them to push themselves a little in the air and thus avoid the sweeper that the heroine tried to make it fall to the ground.

Falling down behind a surprised Black Canary he took her from his heavily wounded arm causing her to let out a grunt of pain, bending her arm back the blonde placed it on the woman's back making it impossible for her to break free, using his other hand easily blocked a blow to the face, and with both arms held he kicked her in the back of the knees causing him to swell on the floor, holding both arms of the woman with one of his hands, using his arm freed he moved two of his fingers and his sword appeared in his hand, taking the sword tightly he placed the sharp edge on the woman's neck before speaking. "I win, you lose," he said before releasing her and disappearing his sword in a small cloud of smoke, after that he helped her up from the ground.

The surprise and astonishment was clear on everyone's face when he saw how his teammate defeated one of the strongest members of the League in hand-to-hand combat, of course she was at a disadvantage due to her injury but that also did not prevent her from fighting also and that the blond could easily defend against her only made them wonder what other skills the blond was hiding from them. Even Black Canary was surprised by the skill that the blond had in hand-to-hand combat, he never shot an unnecessary blow, all his blows were coldly calculated, and that was only achieved with years of intense fighting and training, smiling she was about to tell him something to the blonde but a holographic screen with Batman's face appeared behind them causing everyone to turn around to see what the bat wanted from them. "Batman to the cave" he said without even saying hello, after he saw that all the members of the Team were present and attentive the continuum. "Five hours ago a new threat attacked Black Canary and Green Arrow, the attacker was able to study and imitate the abilities of his opponents, Arrow called reinforcement which was disastrous because the more opponents he faced this threat the more powers he imitated. It took eight League members and four hours to stop this new threat and dismantle the android "he said impressing everyone he didn't know about the event.

"An android, who did T.O. Morrow" asked Robin as he owes a step in front of everyone.

"Well thought Robin, but Tornado Red doesn't think so, the technology firm took us to Professor Ivo" Batman said while looking at his disciple now a member of the Team.

"Ivo, but he's dead" Aqualad said a little confused as he looked at Batman.

"We believed that or that we expected" Black Canary said while remembering the destructive manufactures of the man who was supposedly dead.

"To neutralize this threat forever, we will send your parts to two Star Laboratories, one in Boston and the other in New York, we will also have four fake trucks in case Ivo or anyone else tries to recover their parts. The Team will he will separate into two undercover teams to safeguard the real trucks, "he said, making Kid Flash jump with joy and Superboy complaining a little in annoyance, after dealing with the Clone he sent him the coordinates of where they would meet the real trucks.

After receiving the coordinates Naruto was about to leave along with his companions but stopped when Canary grabbed his arm and called your attention and that of a few others. "When all this is over and I'm completely healed, I want a rematch," she said with a smile.

Naruto gave the beautiful woman a smile in front of him. "When you want and now that you want, I will always be available to you," he said with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, boy, but I already have a partner," she said as she broke Naruto's illusions who, despite everything, kept smiling.

The blond shrugged as he looked at her without feeling disappointed to know that the woman already had a partner. "I had to try," he said before leaving and leaving more than one with his mouth open and a certain Martian frowning. After picking up all the necessary equipment and getting on board the Megan bio-ship, the blond quickly realized that the girl had created seats for everyone but him, after giving her a look he saw that she was a little upset about something, so he shrugged his ring active and began to float in the air while meditating a little until they reached the place where the trucks would be.

* * *

**LITCHFIELD COUNTY**

**August 3, 8:08 PM**

After arriving at the agreed place, the Team separated into two groups so that each group could protect one of the trucks, Naruto was together with Superboy and Robin while they took care of the truck to Boston, while the others left after the other. truck, like his companions was riding a motorcycle designed and modified exclusively for them, his eyes narrowed when several robotic monkeys suddenly came out and threw themselves against the truck and began to want to enter it by bad. Using his powers he created a hand which began to catch and destroy the robots, from his place he could hear Robin telling his other partner to go into attack mode but he did not listen and instead he decided to jump on the truck and start fighting robotic monkeys, because of that the motorcycle that Superboy was using lost his balance and fell to the ground. Robin had to jump off his own motorcycle to avoid falling when his motorcycle crashed with that of his black-haired partner.

Using a hook that he always carried on his belt he threw it against the truck where he got stuck and avoid falling to the ground. After securing himself in the truck he started destroying all the robots in his path. Naruto frowned when more Robot began to appear in an endless horde, an M134 machine gun appeared in his hand and with it he began to destroy the robot monkeys, but the more he destroyed the more they reappeared everywhere. Because he was so focused on destroying the monkeys he never gave up when the truck with the load overturned due to an angry Superboy, when he realized everything that had happened it was too late to stop the monkeys who they left with their load or the angry boy who went after them without even waiting to form a plan. "That's why I hate working with newbies," he said as he watched as the monkeys began to leave, well what they were still running since he had destroyed a lot of them, disappearing his creation he and his partner decided to get in touch with their Other teammates. After communicating with Aqualad and knowing that his cargo was similarly stolen, he decided to go after the thieves while Robin waited for the other team members.

* * *

When Naruto managed to reach Superboy he was in a fight against the android that the League had dismantled before, placing himself behind the droid he tried to hit him but he became intangible causing him to pass through, after that he used his ring to Create a shield and avoid two laser beams that came out of the android's eyes. Superboy took a locker that was very close to him and threw it against the robot who stopped him easily, Naruto tried to use that as an advantage and hit the robot on the head but instead he ended up with the locker on his face and on the ground. Superboy growled when the android used the speed of Flash to appear in front of him and hit him with the force of Superman. Naruto created a great gorilla and threw it against the android, pitifully the blond's creation was destroyed when a sonic scream came out of the brown-haired android's mouth.

The blond was a bit disoriented by the sonic scream, so he didn't realize that Superboy was sent against him and both dare against a wall. Naruto growled as he took the Clone off him, hearing applause he looked to the side and saw a small man sitting comfortably on a bench with a small robotic monkey next to him. "Normally I don't attend these events, but this was too good to miss," he said as he smiled.

"Entering Superman" Amazo said as he stood in front of them. Jumping without thinking Superboy started hitting the android who also hit him back.

Naruto looked at his ring knowing that this would not do any good at this time so he decided to deactivate it and stay alone with his civilian clothes, he did not care if someone disclosed his true identity to the world, after all he did not have a family to protect on this planet and he could face anyone who came behind him, closing his eyes he began to breathe slowly for a few seconds, then he opened his eyes and began to move his hands to make the necessary signs to your jutsu "Superboy get away from the android," he said as he finished signing. "**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu**" he said while throwing up barios liters of water which expanded all over the place, several sharks came out of the water which crashed into the robot's body.

Ivo's eyes widened when he saw what the blond had done, he had never seen a skill like the one he was using, a skill like that could be very useful for him and for the people he was working on, so Looking at his creation he spoke. "Amazo copies his skills" he ordered as he looked at his creation.

"Error, error, insufficient information, ability not copied, ability impossible to copy," he said as he looked at the blond.

"Is that impossible ?!" he shouted as he watched as the blond moved his hands quickly again, he could not believe that his creation could not copy the blond's abilities, he created it just for that, so that he could copy the abilities of all the people with powers , even the Kryptonians, the only powers he could not copy were those related to magic and that of the Lantern rings.

"**Katon: Dai Endan**" Naruto said as he fired a stream of fire at the android, the android became intangible to avoid the fire but that caused Ivo to be almost burned alive so he asked his creation to protect him. After seeing how the fire had calmed down Naruto watched as Robin and Kid Flash appeared to fight alongside them.

The sprinters had to demonstrate their ability to run so they could avoid being fried by a laser shot of Amazo who was using the powers of Captain Atomo, after getting rid of a certain death Wally tried another attack on the android but this use the powers of Black Canary to stop it halfway.

Robin threw several of his projectiles at his enemy but he used Martian Manhunter's ability to reach out and stop them in the air. Seeing this as an opportunity Wally tried to surprise the android again but he used Superman's strength to stop the boy, taking him by the waist, he began to squeeze him into a strong bear hug. The sprinter shouted a little pain when his back began to break slowly.

Naruto was about to do something to help his partner but stopped when an arrow almost hit the android who to avoid it became intangible causing the arrow to pass through, but that also caused the boy in his arms to be free and out. the dangerous. Looking towards the place where the arrow had come from, he saw a blonde girl with a bow running through the shadows. "_¿What the hell was that?_" He asked himself before moving his hands quickly and without anyone noticing his body he gave himself inside his own shadow, from his place he saw how everything was developing while he waited for the right moment to attack the android. But before he could do something he saw how Amazo had become intangible to avoid a Robin Batgaran which Superboy took the opportunity to put his fist in the middle of his head and so when he returned to normal his head exploded due to that Superboy's arm was in the middle of his metallic skull.

When Amazo's head exploded Superboy was sent away due to the explosion. When Naruto came out of the shadows he saw how Megan helped the Clone to get up from the ground while Robin rushed along with his companion Aqualad to start dismantling the robot for fear that he would rise again despite the fact that he no longer had a head .

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**August 4, 01:06 A.M**

"The android Amazo is dismantled, right now he is being monitored and investigated at Star Laboratories," Aqualad said while owing the mission report to Batman, less than an hour ago that they had returned to the base after delivering both packages to their respective destinations. "But unfortunately Ivo escaped and as he was that I believe Amazo you can say that he is more dangerous than before."

"Finding the teacher will become a priority for the League, but changing the subject we learned that you had a few complications," said Black Canary, making everyone but Naruto look at Superboy who had been responsible for his fight against the android because that he threw himself at the robots without even having an attack plan.

Batman stood in front of them all while looking Superboy straight in the eye. "The complications come with the job, his ability to know how to handle it impressed the League" a strange smile appeared on the bat's face.

"¿To the whole League?" Superboy asked while looking at the bat, even though Batman knew that the boy what he wanted to know was if Superman had been surprised by his good work, he knew that although the boy did not want to admit it out loud what he most wanted in the world it was Superman's approval, after all he had been created to be equal to the man of steel.

"In time yes, you know that the Kryptonians are very hard headed," he said as he observed a small smile on the boy's face. "It's no shame to ask others for help, that's why the League exists. Because there are problems that even we can't handle alone," he spoke as he looked at each of the boys in front of him.

"Please, if we needed help we would never ask for it," Robin said a little angry as he pulled out the arrow that had been used to save Amazo's Kid Flash. "Perhaps this does not seem familiar to you, you were protecting us, you still do not trust us, although you entrusted us with this mission you sent Green Arrow to take care of us and protect us." He said only to discover that he was wrong when Green Arrow took out one of his arrows and compared it with the one he had showing that both were very different and that the only thing they looked like were that they were both green.

Naruto watched as the boys began to celebrate by saying that the arrow belonged to their former partner Speedy who was taking care of their backs from the shadow, he could go to them and break his happiness by telling them the truth, but if Batman and Green Arrow who knew the they didn't do it, he wouldn't do it either.

Quickly moving the blond turned, placing both hands on the sides of his pants he took two kunais that appeared in a small cloud of smoke, turning the kunais a couple of times he threw them against a figure that was hiding between the leftovers that they were behind him. Everyone was confused when they saw what the blond had done, Megan was about to ask the blond what was happening to her but she stopped when a blue lightning bolt came out of the shadows and almost hit the blond who ducked in time to avoid it . Quickly moving his hands, the blond spoke. "You'll have to do better if you want to surprise me. Suiton: Mizudeppō no Jutsu" he said and a small amount of water shot out of his mouth towards a wall.

Batman along with everyone else watched as Byakko and came out of the shadows ran towards Naruto quickly, jumping the Green Lantern spinning in the air to let Byakko pass under it, many of those present had to move so as not to get in the way of the white tiger especially when a fireball came behind him.

"What happens to those two?" Kid Flash asked as he watched as Naruto and his partner got involved in a fierce fight where the blond used a green shield to defend himself from the tiger which was running around him while trying to gut him with his claws covered in electric power.

Robin grimaced when Byakko was taken by his tail and sent against a wall by a smiling Naruto. "Don't ask me friend, I'm as confused as everyone here."

"He's testing Naruto," Batman said as he watched as the blond created a cage so he could subdue the black and white tiger.

"¿Testing?" Megan asked as she looked at the duo who stared at each other.

Batman nodding at the blonde, the tube that admitted that he had very good reflexes and knew how to defend himself well in a fight at close range. "Yes, he's testing it to see if Naruto is always alert, that's why he suddenly attacked him," he said as he watched as Naruto disappeared his green cage after his friend admitted defeat to him.

"Good try friend but you have to do better next time, I could feel your gaze all the time since I arrived" the blond said with a smile on his face. "Hey, I'm not to blame for your tail being within my reach," he said after hearing his partner's growl complaining about him taking him by the tail. "Because no better we go for something to drink since I'm a little thirsty after this little fight" the blond said receiving a nod from his feline companion.

Batman along with all the members of the Team just stared at the retreating duo, everyone watched as they both left as if nothing had happened, sighing the bat man headed towards the light tubes with his other League teammates just behind the while Team members just stared at the mess that Naruto and Byakko had caused with their little fight. "Then," Kid Flash began as he looked at all the mess around him. "Who will be responsible for cleaning up all this mess?" He finished before looking at his teammates only to find that none of them were present at the scene. "Oh come on," he complained before taking a mop that had mysteriously fallen at his feet.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE **

**August 8, 09:56 A.M**

Naruto Uzumaki was happy and angry at the same time, and you might wonder why he was like that. Well to start Naruto started his day as usual, getting up early, after that he began his three-hour daily training routine without resting, after that he meditated for almost an hour before spending most of the rest of the day at the beach who was out of the cave having fun with almost all his friends including Baykko who was all the time away from the water. But due to bad luck and to the blond's annoyance, he along with everyone else had to cut his day off to answer a call from his unofficial leader Batman. After all the crime never rests, so now he was in front of Batman who incidentally was introducing them to a blonde girl who supposedly he would now be his teammate.

The girl in question responded to the one named Artemis, but he quickly recognized her as the girl who had saved Wally's butt when Amazo was squeezing it as if it were a lemon, looking behind him he saw as one of the z-ray tubes they were activated indicating that they had another visitor in their home away from home. When the person left the z-ray tube everyone saw that the person was nothing more and nothing less than Speedy who now called himself Red Arrow. As soon as the aforementioned saying entered the place he began to walk as if he were walking through his house.

As soon as Roy entered the cave he began a small discussion with Green Arrow who just wanted to greet him, but as soon as he saw the archer girl he began to accuse his former mentor of having replaced him with the girl. Quickly things began to level up between both archers so Aqualad had to intervene before things got worse, so to reassure his former partner he told him that the team did not have a limit for archers, in which Wally jumped saying that if one of them had to be chosen he would choose his friend over the blonde girl.

The blond honestly didn't care if one or both stayed on the team, but if there was a choice he would choose the blonde girl and not a person who abandoned his friends just for a tantrum, as if he were a small child. After that things calmed down a bit and Roy began to say that he had a commission for them. That he needed them to protect a woman who had previously been kidnapped and forced to work for a group known as The League of Shadows so he needed them to protect her. Raising his hand Naruto called the attention of everyone present. "¿Who are the League of Shadows?" asked the wanting to know a little more about them.

"You don't know who the League of Shadows are?" The blond girl asked as she looked at her blond partner. "Everyone knows who the League of Shadows are, have you lived under a rock all this time or what? ? "

"Not under a rock, but on another planet," he said, making the girl a little surprised.

Green Arrow placed a hand on the shoulders of his new protégé while looking at her. "The young Green Lanter comes from another planet, he has only been on this planet for only a few months, he was brought here by another member of the League who was commissioned to train him, so he does not know who are those of the League of Shadows".

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anything about it," she said a little embarrassed and sorry for what she had said to the handsome blond before. For his part Naruto said nothing as he watched as Robin typed his holographic keyboard and placed all the information that the League had about the League of Assassins as well as its members and their leaders.

"The League of Shadows, also known as the League of Assassins, is a killer organization led by a man named Ra's al Ghul. The members of the League demonstrate a willingness to die if it is by Ra's word. Among their ranks They have included some of the most dangerous murderers in the world, in itself, the shadow is one of the most dangerous organizations in the world which aims to cleanse the world of all the murderers and dangerous criminals that exist, killing them" he said called the Naruto's attention, the blond saw that these members of the League of Assassins were very similar to the ninjas of his planet, especially the members of Ne who worked for Shimura Danzo, they even had almost the same goals, Ne was formed to protect from the shadow the great tree that was Konoha regardless of whether it was from internal or external enemies. While these people from the League of Assassins wanted to do the same with Earth, they wanted to clean it by eliminating all the criminals in the world.

Suddenly Naruto felt a great interest in knowing and fighting against one of the members of that organization, since he arrived on Earth he had not yet had a dignified confrontation against a worthy opponent who had forced him to use all his skills, since whether in hand-to-hand style or with their Jutsus or their power ring. He could not hide his emotion when his companions accepted the mission of caring for the mysterious woman, he just hoped that his encounter with these members of the League would be better than his previous meetings against the other villains he had faced.

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOR**

**August 8, 9:53 PM**

After officially obtaining their mission for Batman, the entire Team, including its new member Artemis, went to the place where Red Arrow had left the woman they had to take care of, that place was a high school, Naruto had arched one of his blondes eyebrows when he saw the peculiar place that the former Green Arrow companion chose to hide the woman from the League of Assassins, but still he said nothing and just kept silent watching everything that happened. With all gathered in the place Aqualad began to give the orders, one of which was that Miss Martian linked them so that The League of Shadows could not intervene their communications, the second order he gave was that both he and the Miss Marciana watched the perimeter to make sure no one interrupted the doctor for what she was doing.

Several seconds after Naruto began to hear the voice of all his teammates and that of Dr. Roquette which did nothing but complain about everything, especially when Artemis and Kid Flash began to discuss Artemis and who would be the best goalkeeper for the team . "You two could shut up now," said the blond a little annoyed from his place outside the school. "Your constant discussion is making my head start to hurt."

"Don't blame me, blame her for meddling in the Team" qq Kid Flash tried to defend himself while crossing his arms.

"I don't care who or not is to blame, if you keep arguing I will take care of both of you" neither said a word after Naruto said that, both boys kept silent making the blond sigh of happiness, a What he hated was having to listen to people arguing inside his head, the last time someone argued with him inside his head, things didn't end well for both of them.

"What if I better go out to help Green Lanter and Miss Martian patrol the area," Artemis said after a few seconds of silence, turning around she started walking to be as far away from the sprinter as possible, otherwise she he would end up shooting one of his arrows, and not one of the special ones.

"That's a very good idea" Aqualad agreed with her, so maybe without her present she and Kid Flash would stop arguing for a few seconds which would give them a few seconds of silence so that Roquette could do her job better.

Robin looked at his friend who was wearing his suit in the furtive version to get less attention. qq "You should give her a little credit to her Kid Flash" he spoke making his friend look at him a little confused, seeing the look of confusion on his friend's face he decided to explain a little what he wanted to say. "After all, it was his arrow that saved your ass from Amazo," Robin said as he looked at his partner.

"¡What! No, ¡that was Red Arrow's arrow!" he exclaimed as he rose from where he was sitting. "Red Arrow was the one who saved me from Amazo," he said, but in his voice a hint of confusion and insecurity could be heard.

"Robin tells the truth Kid," Naruto said from his place outside of school. "She was the one who threw the arrow to save you I saw her" the blond eyes watched the whole area carefully in search of someone who looks suspicious or was watching them. "If you had observed in more detail you would have noticed that the arrow was green and not red like the one Red Arrow is currently using, and apart from Green Arrow the only other archer who uses green arrows is Artemis ".

Despite everything he had heard Kid Flash was not willing to make amends with the blond-haired girl, in fact knowing that only hurt his pride a little. "If whatever, she still doesn't like me," he said as he looked away with a frown on his face.

"¿You know I can still hear you, right?" Artemis said as he continued to walk through the halls of the school and to his two classmates who were watching the area.

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw a strange movement inside some bushes that were outside the school zone, jumping from the ceiling the key behind Megan and Artemis without making a single noise, smiling he began to walk towards the opposite direction the one he had to watch and the bushes were found.

"Mnn, that boy is really cute" the blonde archer licked her lips while looking at the blond in retreat. "And he also has a nice butt, I wonder if he will have a girlfriend on his planet to wait for him" said she while looking at the blond with hungry eyes, although she was a little curious as to why a Green Lantern had a sword tied behind her back.

Naruto stopped halfway, turning his head a little, he gave a naughty smile to the blond girl dressed in green. "¿You know I can still hear your thoughts, right?" Artemis's face turned completely red, she had completely forgotten that her mind was connected with that of the blond, seeing the girl's flushed face, her smile naughty was replaced by a malicious one. "In fact everyone can hear your thoughts" that only caused the girl to blush a little more and start giving her nervously while putting a slightly awkward and forced smile on her face. The Green Lantern's smile in training only increased a little when he saw the annoying look Megan was giving the archer.

"Jahahha, I know, I just wanted to see what everyone was saying," she said a little sorry as she scratched the back of her neck and looked at the blond.

However strong she was saved from dying of sorrow when Aqualad's voice rang in everyone's heads. "Miss Martian, the fog has already been found," said Aqualad, breaking the awkward moment that had formed between Artemis and Naruto. He said referring to a fog created by Dr. Roquette herself who was forced by the League to corrupt her own creation. The fog had the ability to infiltrate any computer system and extract all the data from it while also destroying everything in the process, the curious thing is that the fog was not designed for that but to help people, but by obligation to the Roquette League had to change the fog settings so that it could fulfill the macabre plans of the League of Assassins.

Miss Martian nodded after hearing her leader's order, raising her right arm she called the bio-ship and made it land very close to her, after that she used her connection to the ship to make the controls of this they will change some with whom Robin is most familiar so that he could control the bio-ship and chase the fog and stop it.

* * *

Inside the computer lab Dr. Roquette was working hard to try to stop her creation, but before she could continue in her work she was knocked down and thrown to the ground by Aqualad, a few seconds after he did that half a dozen Shurikens flew over their heads and embedded themselves in a wall. Picking up the woman in his arms he rose from the ground before jumping back to avoid more Shurikens that were thrown at them. "Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, Naruto need you here, the doctor and I are under attack in the computer lab" I lowered the woman and placed her behind him. Before he could do anything a pair of shurikens embedded themselves in his arms causing him to let out a little cry of pain.

"MMn that tube to hurt," said a masked figure as he emerged from the shadows and stood in front of the dark-skinned boy. The figure was obviously feminine since even above her clothes it could be seen that she had a good figure and what looked like a very athletic body.

"My Atlantic skin is very resistant," Aqualad said as he pulled out the shurikens that were in his arms, after that he pulled out his water guns to fight the woman in front of him. "Something like this is nothing to me," he said before cursing his handicap, he could not fight well against the murderer while protecting the doctor, but if one of his companions were present things would be very different.

A smile came from the masked woman's lips as she looked at the blond in front of her and how brave he wanted to appear despite being in a bad position. "Your skin is tough, but my Shurikens are so poisonous that even a sea boy like you couldn't resist them," she said as she pulled out a pair of Sais and threw herself against the boy, they both faced each other in a small battle which Aqualad was losing because the poison in the shurikens had entered his bloodstream causing his body to begin to slow down with every second that passed.

Seeing that the dark-skinned boy had lost almost all his strength she hit him in the jaw with his metal mask causing him to fall to the ground unconscious, walking towards his goal she was about to end her life but she He stopped before he had to jump backwards to avoid a green arrow. Looking at the person who had thrown the arrow at her she smiled behind her mask. "This is getting interesting," she said as she watched as the Atlantian who had recovered only a little used all his strength to get off the ground, placing his Sais in one hand she joined them in one before using them to destroy several arrows. thrown at her by the girl dressed in green, reaching into her hip, she pulled out a few Shurikens and threw them against the girl who reached down but not before throwing her one last arrow. But to everyone's amazement the assassin took the arrow with her free hand before turning with her a couple of times, when she finished turning she threw the arrow in her hand directly to the doctor's heart, and the arrow would have killed the woman if it weren't for the timely appearance of Kid Flash and Miss Martian. A frown appeared on the killer's face when she saw the large number of people who had joined to fight her. "Maybe this is getting too interesting," he said as he discreetly pulled out a small smoke bomb and threw it on the ground causing it to explode.

When Kid Flash saw the small cloud of smoke he threw himself against his enemy to prevent it from escaping, but unfortunately he arrived too late and the only thing he achieved with that was that his feet tripped and he rolled on the ground before If he managed to stand up and keep running, his eyes widened when he was stopped by his green suit mate who stopped him before they accidentally kissed. When Kid Flash saw how close he was to the girl he quickly pushed her a little away from him. "She got away," Wally said with an annoyed look on her face as she looked at Artemis. "You were on the perimeter, so how did that shadow enter?" he asked.

Megan saw the frown on her new friend's face and saw that things would not end well if they continued like this, so to prevent that from happening she decided to ask a very important question and has been bothering her for a while. "¿Speaking of the perimeter, has anyone seen Naruto?" Miss Martian asked when she didn't see the blond inside the room with them, in fact she hadn't seen him in a while.

Everyone looked around realizing that the blond was not really with them. "Don't lose, the last time I saw him, he was outside with us," Artemis said, remembering the last time she saw the blond.

"Don't tell me the bad guys kidnapped Naruto," Megan asked, scared and worried about her teammate.

"Calm down Miss Martian, Naruto is too powerful to be captured so easily," Kaldur spoke, trying to calm the green-skinned girl.

"¿So if he wasn't kidnapped where he is?" Kid Flash asked curious.

"Right behind you," Naruto said as he emerged from the shadows, much like Batman.

Kid Flash gave a small cry a little effeminate when he heard the voice of the blond behind him, turning he saw that he was smiling a little. "Don't do that man," he said as he put his hand to his racing heart. "¿You almost got a heart attack, but by the way where were you?"

"I was dealing with them," he said as he pulled out a scroll and showed it to everyone present who looked at him confused. Seeing that everyone looked at them confused and without understanding anything he decided to explain himself. "While watching the perimeter I felt that someone was watching us so I went to investigate, when I arrived at the place I found them," he said as he unrolled the scroll and placed it in front of them. Everyone's eyes widened when more than ten people left the parchment and fell to the ground. "Don't worry they are not dead," he said while answering the question not asked by everyone.

"¿How did you do that?" Artemis asked still surprised by Naruto's abilities.

"This is a storage parchment which serves to store from weapons to people, they are very used on my planet to transport criminals and very heavy or very valuable objects" placing the parchment on the ground he made several hand positions and returned to seal the unconscious criminals and then hand them over to Batman.

"If you knew they were out there stalking us then because you didn't tell us anything," Aqualad asked as she looked at the blond. "It's very unusual for you to act on your own and without saying anything to anyone Naruto."

Placing the scroll in his pocket, the blond shrugged before speaking. "The reason I did it is simple" raising his hand in signal to his fellow sprinter. "I did it for him."

A look of confusion appeared on Wally's face as he pointed to himself. "¿For me?" I ask confused.

"That's right, if I had informed them that they were there fura you would be the first to run away to try to face them which would cause a lot of noise and that was something that I didn't want, I first wanted to know if they were the only ones that this League of Assassins had sent by the doctor and apparently it was not, apparently these were only a distraction while the real murderer came by the doctor, so after beating and sealing them I set a couple more traps throughout the perimeter before returning to help them, but unfortunately I arrived very late" Naruto's level of planning amazed some of those present, if the blond followed in that way he would be a man to fear both heroes and villains.

Despite what the blond did Aqualad could not help feeling disappointed because he acted on his own and without saying anything, he had behaved in the same way as Robin and Kid Flash and that never turned out well. "You're right Naruto, but for the next one I need you to inform me of everything before making your movements" he said making the blond nod.

"I have another question," Wally said as he raised his hand, seeing that he had Naruto's attention he spoke. "If you had that with you all this time why not use it during Amazo's mission?" he asked, making everyone look at the blond, if he opened it he informed that he had that with him they could have saved many problems.

"To be honest," Naruto started a little nervous. "I forgot I had it in my things," he said as he scratched his neck nervously, especially when everyone started staring at him. "Don't look at me that way, among my things I have a lot of things and I can't remember them all," he said, but everyone stared at him with a poker face, placing his hand in front of his mouth, he touched it a little. "But tell me what happened here and what were the abilities of the person or people who attacked them while I was taking care of the lure" a curious look appeared on his face when he saw the various shurikens and arrows that were everywhere.

"Thanks to her, La Sombra almost murdered Dr. Roquette, apparently she got distracted and did not do her surveillance work," the fastest member of the Team said as he looked at the archer girl who was defended by Miss Martian saying that she She was also outside when the murderer passed by her without them noticing her presence. "Yes, but I can't get mad at you." A smile appeared on her face as she placed herself close to the girl, making her feel a little uncomfortable. "After all, you gave me mouth-to-mouth breathing."

Behind his mask Naruto raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at the woman from Mars. "I didn't swear," she said quickly as she looked at the blond who was staring at her and saying nothing. "Kid Flash stops saying that, you are bothering Naru- I mean that we should stop playing games and start finding and stopping the fog before something bad happens," she said as she corrected what she was about to I mean, after all, she didn't want anyone to know that she was attracted to her blond partner. Nodding Aqualad devised a plan that would help them stop not only the fog but also serve to protect the doctor from another attack.

* * *

Naruto was lying on a wall while watching the blonde woman work quickly and without stopping, luckily for her she stopped complaining about the bad work they were doing to protect her, during the first five minutes of the woman's complaint he was about to hit her and leave her unconscious where members of the League of Assassins could find her. Looking aside, he narrowed his eyes when he felt someone behind the door leading to the place where they were. "They are already here," he said and two seconds later the door opened showing two men dressed equally in purple suits. Withdrawing from the wall he ran to one of the men while Kid Flash took care of the other, a rhino came out of Naruto's ring and tried to cover his enemy but this jump and adhered to the wall, moving aside the team a strange purple spider web which shot out of the arms of his enemy.

Flying towards the man the blonde tried to catch him but this jump towards the blonde woman, turning quickly he created a great Python which got tangled around the man and began to squeeze it slowly until he was unconscious. Crouching he let what looked like a hook go over his head, looking behind him he could see a blond man who looked at him unpleasantly. Smiling he released the unconscious man before moving swiftly and dodging a couple of arrows that were thrown at him by the killer dressed in green who tried to surprise him from behind, keyword try.

A large green shield was formed in front of Dr. Roquette to prevent an arrow from killing her. "I see they brought a new ally" The killer dressed in green," he said as he looked at the blond who turned to face her. "That doesn't matter, I will kill them along with the doctor," she said as she jumped out of the window where she was, she fell to the ground and started running towards the woman on the computer.

A small gasp of surprise came out of his mouth when the blond appeared in front of her, but this time he was without his Lantern suit and with a sword in his hands, jumping back she walked away from him while throwing several shurikens, she He was a little surprised when his shuriken were stopped by a group of shuriken that came out of the blond's hands. Naruto ran to the girl and tried to cut off her leg using her sword, but before she could do something, it was blocked by the murderer who, like him now, was using a sword, taking a small jump with a twist, achieving the position this, bending down he slipped her legs and before she stopped on the ground he used one of her arms to lean on the floor while raising her legs and hitting the girl hard on the back.

The killer crashed hard against a desk causing it to be destroyed, opening her eyes behind her metal mask she only had a few seconds to roll on the floor and avoid several kunais that the blond had thrown at her. Stopping, she took out and threw several shurikens against the blonde. Naruto using his sword deflected all the shurikens easily before placing his hand in front of him and stopping a Sai with his thumb and a half fingers, a strange look appeared on his face when he heard a strange sound coming from the Sai, looking at that weapon the He saw that it had a red light which began to blink rapidly. Thinking quickly the blonde threw the Sai against a wall where it exploded and destroyed the wall with which he had collided.

Taking advantage of the distraction that his weapon had caused Cheshire, he tried to stab the blond while he was distracted, but she never expected him to react time and block his sword again. "Good try but that will not work with me" a smile appeared on the blond's face. "If you want to kill me you will have to do much better than that," he said before taking her arm and throwing her over his shoulder towards a wall.

Using the impulse of the blond in his favor Cheshire turned in the air and managed to place his feet on the wall before throwing himself against his enemy again. Sparks flew across the room when the swords of both opponents met again in a force fight, behind his mask Cheshire smiled as he looked at his opponent, since she had joined The Shadows she had not had as much fun as the one she was having at this time, it was not very frequent that she met someone who could keep up with him and the only people who did it were because they used their super powers against her but this blond boy in front of her was very different, he alone He was using her hand-to-hand skills which she had to admit were at a very decent level, most of her victims always died without even knowing how or who it was that killed them, which had caused her to lose her emotion of fighting and killing, but this blond boy in front of her had made his fighting spirit wake up again. "You are very good at this, it is a pity that we had to meet in this situation," he said as he smiled behind his mask. Releasing her sword, she caused her enemy to lose her balance a little and take a step forward which she took to embed her knee in her stomach, clasping her hands over her head, she dropped them on the blond's back causing her to fall. facing the floor, sitting on the back of his downed enemy she reached into her back and pulled out a small dagger but before she could use it to stab the blond she was thrown against a wall courtesy of the Martian who had I've been pretending to be Dr. Roquette all this time.

"You will never find Roquette and I will not let you kill Naruto either." Miss Martian said as she flew to face the murderer, she would not allow this murderer to kill Naruto no matter what she had to do to stop her.

"It's never long dear," she said before watching Naruto rise from the ground with a smile on his face. "As fun as it was to play with you, I have a job to do," she said as she threw a kiss at the blond. Megan saw this and her eyes filled with hatred, raising a desk she threw at him against the girl but she moved just in time to dodge it. "What happened dear, jealous?" I ask with a mocking smile on his masked face. "You entertain them for a while while I search and take care of the real Roquette," she said as she looked at the men who accompanied her, turning, she took a last look at Naruto and before running off with Artimis chasing her just behind her.

Naruto was about to go after the two women to continue fighting the murderer but he stopped and turned just in time to avoid the metallic hook of the blond assassin. "You know, I'm tired of you," he said as he placed his hands on the chain that was attached to the hook. "**Raiton: Gian**," he said as he sent a powerful electric shock through the chain and directly his enemy, he had to diminish the power of his Jutsu so as not to accidentally kill the man.

After seeing the man fall to the ground unconscious and see the unorthodox way in which Kid Flash defeated his enemy he decided to leave the villains in the hands of his companions and go behind Cheshire. When the blond arrived at the place where the woman really was, he saw that he had arrived very late and that everything was over, even the cloud had been stopped and the murderess had left and left Roquette alive saying that it was no longer worth it kill her Without any of the members of the Team noticing Naruto began to slowly disappear as if he were a kind of ghost, a few seconds later the blond disappeared without leaving any trace of his presence.

* * *

Cheshire was walking quietly through the alleyways of the city to reach her secret base, after her failed mission she knew that her employers and Ra´ would be upset with her for failing. But honestly that might matter little to him right now, the only thing she really cared about right now was the blond and the fun she had had with him during her fight, she was eager to meet him again to face him again and maybe kill him. Leaping a wall she landed on a trash can, jumping from it she kept walking again, she hated having to use the alleys as if she were a kind of rat, but with the child heroes nearby and without her mask which she had lost fighting against the arch she could not afford to walk somewhere where someone could see her with her work clothes on since that could cause them many problems. "You know you're much more beautiful without that ugly mask on." Turning quickly she launched a kunai at the person who had spoken behind her, her eyes widened when she saw that the person behind her was none other than the blond boy she had previously fought with, she never He had noticed when he appeared behind her which was impossible because she had the best reflexes of all in the League.

Overcoming her surprise she looked everywhere before looking the blonde straight in the eye. "Where are your fellow heroes, perhaps they are hiding waiting for your order," he said as he placed his hand on the sword behind his waist, ready to attack or defend against the blond and his companions.

"I am sorry to tell you that they are not close, in fact they do not even know that I am here," said the Lantern as he approached her a little. "Take, I think this is yours," he said as he handed him his kunai.

"Thank you that's very kind of you" the brunette smiled as she took the gun and before the blond could do something she placed it in her throat. "Now tell me why you are here, are you here to capture me and hand me over to the police?" I ask as he presses the white weapon a little closer to the boy's neck.

Naruto smiled despite being in a situation where he could easily lose his life if his opponent wanted. "If I had wanted to capture you I would have done it before when we were fighting."

A smile appeared on Cheshire's face as he looked at the blond. "Do you think you have what it takes to handle a woman like me?" I ask in a flirtatious but lethal tone.

"Linda, you have no idea what I am capable of doing, if I had wanted to, I would have captured you and your companions when you were hiding inside the bushes" the hair killer's eyes black opened a little while pressing his sharp kunai a little closer to the throat of the blond Naruto could feel the edge of the kunai almost cutting his skin, even he could feel the tip of the kunai pressing his carotid vein, but still he followed speaking without giving much importance to that. "But instead I decided not to, and instead decided to go for the decoy group that were on the other side of their position."

Cheshire narrowed her eyes as she looked at the blond, looking him straight in the eyes she saw that he was not lying and that he was telling the truth completely, one of the many skills she had learned from the shadows was how to read the body language of a person along with how to find out when a person was lying to her, just by seeing a person in the eyes she could tell if he was lying or not, and that was something that the blond was not doing, she could see that he I was telling the truth, but she could also see something else inside the blond's eyes but she didn't know what it was exactly and that puzzled her a little. She could even remember when he lowered the roof of the school and headed to the back of the school, just where was his decoy group that they had brought with them. "It seems you are telling the truth," she said while keeping her kunai. "So tell me if you're not here to capture me, then why ambush me like that?"

Naruto shrugged as he reached into his pockets. "More than anything out of curiosity," he said simply and simply.

"Curiosity," she repeated a little intrigued and confused at the same time.

"Yes, for you and this League of Assassins you work for, your ideology and the way you work remind me a lot of my home planet, but what really caught my attention was you and your movements." The woman in green was an eyebrow at that part while smiling amusedly but Naruto ignored her and kept talking. "If I'm completely honest, this was one of the best fights I've had since I came to this planet and I would like that repeat again ".

Cheshire also smiled as he looked at the blond. "That's a date, maybe little Green Lanter fell in love with the evil murderer," she said, placing a hand on the blond's cheek. She began to surround him as she wagged her hips sensually.

"Who knows, maybe he does," he said as he watched as she stood in front of him again.

"Are you sure about this, won't your little Martian friend get mad at that?" I ask remembering the way the Martian got angry when she threw a kiss at the blonde, apparently she was in love with her partner.

"I don't think so, she and I are just friends" no matter how beautiful he considered Megan he could only see her as a friend. Or at least that was what he believed.

"According to what I saw, I don't think so," he said as he looked at the blond up and down carefully.

"She and I are just friends and that's it," he said as he could feel Megan trying to get into his head, surely she was looking for him after realizing that he had disappeared again, that and that he had turned off his communicator so that Robin could not track it using the GPS it had on it. "So what do you say, do you dare to date me or not?" I ask directly since he didn't have much time left.

Cheshire took a thoughtful pose while looking at the blond, after a few seconds she smiled at him. "Well, tomorrow you and I will meet in this same place, remember that you have to come completely alone or else you can never see me again," he said seriously.

"By the way you never told me your name," said the blond as he watched as she began to walk away from him.

"If you impress me tomorrow, I might tell you," she said before getting out of sight of the blond. Naruto smiled before putting on his suit and returning home before the entire team or members of the League came looking for him thinking that the League of Assassins had kidnapped him.

* * *

If Naruto had been more aware of his surroundings he would have noticed a person covered by a red light who was watching him several meters above where he was talking to the black-haired assassin.

The person in question was a young man of one sixteen years old or older, he was dressed like the blond but in a red version, that person was present during all the interaction the blond had had with the brunette, but he could never see the girl's face since he was not paying attention to her but to the blond. A homicidal smile appeared on his face when he saw the blond covered by a green light and flying north. "I finally found you Naruto," he said before flying away in the opposite direction to the blond, during all the time he kept his smile present. "It's time for the fun to begin," he said before increasing his speed and disappearing into the dark sky.


	4. Chapter 4 Remember Me

**The Lantern that Shines in the Darkness**

**Summary**

**Naruto was selected to be a Green Lanter, but unfortunately for the tube to run from his planet not to be killed by a powerful enemy, after reaching the Green Lanter planet Oa the blond knew who would be his teacher who He decided to take him to Earth where after a small incident he decided to join the heroes of the earth to help them save the world. Now wearing a green power ring the blond will take care of protecting the world together with his teammates**

* * *

The Lantern that Shines in the Darkness Chapter 4 Remember Me.

Slowly opening his blue eyes Naruto began to blink a few times to take away all the dream of these, after a few seconds he achieved his task and opened them completely only to discover that he was not in his room inside Mount Justice but that he was in a very different place that looked like a kind of sewer, a sewer very familiar to him which he recognized immediately and very easily, rising from the ground he began to walk through the place flooded with water, while walking he could hear the sounds of raindrops coming out of the many pipes that were in place and falling on the floor full of water, but he decided to ignore that in favor of trying to remember how it ended up in this place, it had been almost a year since he visited this place for the last time and sincerely he never expected to visit it again while he was on this planet or at least with life, bending in a shearing he arrived at the place he was looking for, said place was a large room which had two large wooden doors that by the way were completely open, which should not be itself or at least possible. His blue eyes narrowed when he saw beyond the two big doors and inside the large cage that supposedly this one should keep sealed, his eyes narrowed a little more when he saw that inside the cage there was something that should not be there, taking a couple of steps the road slowly until he reached the object, lifting it he saw that the object was nothing more than a sealing label, and as he stared at the label he could not prevent his eyes from opening in shock and horror .

The blond's gaze went to all the places of the cage and the sewer where he was, with his own eyes he saw how everything began to fill quickly with water as if it were a dam, the small drops that came out of the pipes were transformed into large pipes, pipes that began to flood everything, several of the pipes that were on it began to be destroyed and released all the water they were transporting and before Naruto could do something to stop all the water that came out from the pipes he literally ended up with the water around his neck, but still the water did not stop and continued to rise rapidly until he completely covered his entire body and the place where he was. But that was not all, he saw that not only where he was he had filled with water, but that the water had begun to flood everything while the pipes continued to release liters and liters of water. Using his arms the blond tried to swim to escape and try to find a place that was not being flooded by water but all his efforts proved to be useless since while he tried to swim less his body moved.

But even so Naruto did not give up, no, even with all the large amount of water that had covered his body and limiting his movements the attempt to escape and leave the room to a place where he was not so full of water, but for more that he wanted it all his efforts were still useless at best, for a while he tried to swim but his body did not advance a bit and slowly he could feel as all the water had begun to slowly compress his body. At the end of a few seconds of fighting and the water began to compress his body he felt as his vision began to darken slowly, the last thing that passed through Naruto's head before falling completely unconscious was one thing.

The Kyubi was free and in possession of his body.

* * *

_"Where am I? What is this place? "_ asked Megan who was walking through what seemed like a great endless endless desert, she had been walking for hours while trying to remember how she ended up in that place to start, the last thing she could remember before finishing in the desert she was being at home on Mars, apart from that she couldn't remember anything about how she ended up in this hot desert, no matter what she did she couldn't remember anything, she didn't even remember I could remember when or how she left her house and ended up in this desert, but the worst part was that her head had not stopped hurting since she woke up in this strange place, she had never felt pain as great as the one She was feeling right now, but even so she didn't stop, she couldn't stop until she found out where she was or how she could get out of that place. While walking through the desert, the Martian did not notice that in front of her there was a small rock that jutted out of the sand, so when her foot hit the rock it caused her to fall to the ground and start rolling down the sand dune, the Green-skinned girl rolled until she finished face down in the sand a few meters away from her previous position.

Slowly Megan began to rise from the hot sand of the desert but before she was completely standing she was sent to roll again but now back when a strong explosion followed by a gust of wind shook all the place where she was, then that the wind calms down she tried to rise again, and when she managed to stand up she directed her gaze to the place of the explosion, her eyes widened a little when she saw that where the explosion had occurred was a strange creature the which looked like a mixture between a human and a species of wild animal.

Taking a better look at the strange creature, she saw that it had a golden coat that seemed to glow in the sunlight and that it covered her entire back, four hairy tails of the same color and with white tips waved back and forth lazily behind the creature's back, but while the back of the creature was covered with golden hair which gave it the appearance of being a beautiful and magnificent creature its entire front side was very different, its front side Except his arms and legs looked like a normal human, while his feet and hands looked like the limbs of a wild animal which were covered with claws that seemed to be very sharp. But the strangest of all was in his head since next to his head were two large ears of the same color as his fur, his eyes were so blue that they could not be compared with something she has seen in his life, his mouth It seemed to be human but with two large fangs protruding from it, while she looked at it she could not help thinking that the creature was very familiar that she resembled someone she knew but did not remember.

Involuntarily she had to take a step back when the creature disappeared from the place where he was and stood in front of her, she got scared and filled with fear thinking that the creature would attack her with its sharp claws, but her fear began to disappear a little when she saw that the creature did not want to attack her, in fact she just stared at her while tilting her head to the side, arming herself with courage she decided to speak and ask the creature a question in front of her, she just waited That she could speak her same language. "Who or what are you? Can you talk? Do you understand what I am saying?" she asked as she looked at the creature which just stared at her calmly.

Slowly the creature began to open its mouth, but before any word or sound came out of its mouth he was sent to hit a rock by a black-haired boy who landed in front of the creature and struck it in the face. Megan's gaze remained fixed on the newcomer who had a wild look and somehow his gaze was more of an animal than the one with the blond-colored creature that was in front of her just a few seconds ago. Brown eyes of the Martian fell on the chest of the black-haired boy where she saw that on the shirt he had there was a symbol she recognized very easily. "I recognize that symbol, you are Superman right?" she asked recognizing the famous symbol of one of the heroes of whom her uncle always spoke to her, she always dreamed of traveling to the earth and meeting her uncle's friends, the heroes who had saved the universe on more than one occasion, one His greatest wish was to meet the members of the Justice League.

But instead of getting a verbal response from the black-haired she, the only thing she got from this was a loud roar which followed with the breakage of the shirt she was wearing, jumping back she avoided the right fist of the black-haired who looked even more wild that before, raising her right arm she used her telekinetic powers to stop the raven who had jumped towards her with the intention of wanting to hit her, moving her hand to the side she sent him to roll through the sand, but as if he was a spice as a rabid animal he got up and placed on all fours, sinking his legs a little in the sand the raven caught a little momentum before launching against the Martian for the third time, but before he could approach her a colored tail dorado came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the black-haired body.

Looking back at the creature that had saved her from dark-haired Megan noticed that it had begun to change slowly, now he was no longer blond with human features, now all his fur had completely disappeared and now instead of hair the creature had what It looked like a dark red skin, its claws grew a little more, its face was now flat and without any facial features, two large white holes like its eyes, its mouth seemed to be a handsaw which was also white by inside while the steam came out of it, and although the creature had no eyebrows he narrowed his gaze as he looked at the raven who was trying to break free of his tail.

Suddenly the remaining three tails of the creature went to the raven and tried to pierce his chest but instead they bounced off the wild boy's chest which caused the creature to growl, using its tail as if it were a whip he sent it to black-haired against the sand hard, after that he put all his tails together and transformed them into a big fist which he dropped on the wild boy several times, with each blow that the creature gave on the boy this sank deeper into the sands of the desert. Returning his tails to his previous form he took his opponent and with a great show of strength he sent him to bounce very far from him before retracting his tails to his previous size, after that the creature sat on the sand while he was leading His gaze to the sun.

Megan could do nothing but see the brief and one-sided confrontation that the raven and the creature had had, after that she saw how the creature seemed to calm down and stare at the sun as if he were looking for something inside it, looking like the The creature stayed calm after he had saved her from being hit by the boy who looked like Superman. She decided to step forward to get close to him, but as soon as she took that step the creature stopped looking at the sun to seeing her before he began to growl dangerously as if she were a threat to him. "Quiet, everything is fine yes, I will not hurt you" she said while raising her arms to show that she had no bad intentions, but the only thing that caused her actions was that the creature fell on all fours before it started to growl louder than before Behind the black and red creature a tail remover began to form.

The Martian did not have time to admire the new tail that had left the creature since it gave a powerful roar which shook the entire area where they were, the roar also caused her to almost lose her hearing because of the roar so powerful and thunderous. Dozens of small spheres of blue and black color began to leave the body of the creature, when the small spheres stopped coming out they began to gather all in front of the strange mouth that the creature had thus forming a large black sphere size, after that the sphere began to compress until it was the size of a baseball, slowly the creature's mouth opened and he swallowed the black sphere completely causing his body to inflate in a huge way . After a few seconds the creature shot a powerful beam of light which completely consumed the girl from Mars.

* * *

Robin hid behind a large rock to prevent a group of heavily armed soldiers from finding him, he did not know why but something inside him told him that those soldiers were looking for him, so using everything he learned from Batman he He remained hidden and undetectable until they disappeared from his sight, after a few seconds of being hidden he left his hiding place while directing his gaze towards the direction the military was heading. _"Those military uniforms belong to the Bialya army"_ he thought while recognizing the military uniform of that small country, during his training as Robin Batman forced him to memorize the different logos and military uniforms of almost every country in the world by if one day he had an infiltration mission in a foreign country, but learning military uniforms was not the only thing he learned, another thing he had learned from Batman was always to know the military power of each country in the world and its weapons arsenal. _"But since I ended up here in Bialya, I don't remember receiving any mission from Batman to come to this place"_ thought the confused as he continued walking through the great desert where he was, his confusion increased a little more when he He saw that his watch said he was in September, but he could not remember anything since March, which meant that he had lost six months of memories, placing a hand on his communicator he was about to call Batman but stopped when a quick memory is telling him to always remain in complete radial silence he entered his head, so lowering his arm he kept walking, he did not know why Batman would order something like that but he was not willing to disobey his mentor's orders.

As he walked Robin ran into a large rock that was blocking his path a bit, so slowly he began to climb it and when he was about to reach the chasm he stopped, raising his head a little he looked everywhere see if there was no military nearby, after seeing that there was no one around the rock jump and landed nimbly on the sand. Wonder Boy's eyes narrowed a little when he saw a piece of black cloth in the distance, walking towards her he took it and proceeded to inspect it and discovered that it had the Superman badge stamped on it, after a few seconds just by looking at the piece of cloth he decided to keep it in one of his many pockets before starting again, he couldn't afford to stop now, not until he managed to figure out how it was that he had lost six months of memories and because it was that the Bialya military were looking for him.

* * *

Both, Kid Flash and Artemis were in what looked like an old and abandoned cabin which looked like it could fall in any second, neither of them could remember why they were hiding in that place or how it was that they ended up in that place to To begin with, another thing that totally confused them was the fact that they were wearing very different clothes than what they were supposed to be wearing. All these confusions had caused the archer to almost kill the sprinter thinking that it was all about a mission from her father and that she had to kill him in order to pass it. But luckily the sprinter managed to stop her and convince her that he was not her enemy so she left him alive, at least for now, listening to a whistling sound. Kid Flash took the girl by the waist before quickly leaving the cabin. As soon as they both left the place where they were they watched the cabin fly through the air, stopping they turned their eyes to the side where they could see a couple of war tanks heading towards their direction as they began to shoot them mercilessly.

When the sprinter saw that some of the shots from the war tank were about to hit him he decided it would be a good time to start running, so taking the blonde princess-style girl he shot off in the opposite direction to the tanks, but before he could get very far he stopped when a man in a military vehicle got in his way. The boy dressed in black even had time to say something since as soon as the man saw him he took out his gun and began to shoot him mercilessly and with the intention of wanting to end his life, after easily avoiding the first shots of the Kid Flash He started running in the opposite direction which caused the man to start chasing him. While he was still running, Kid Flash noticed that a couple more military vehicles joined the chase while the men on them started shooting at them.

Tired of being shot by Artemis, she hit the boy who was carrying her in the ribs causing him to release her, rolling on the sand, she stopped on one of her knees, bringing her hand to her back, she pulled out a couple of her arrows she ignored the soldiers who shot at her, pointing her arrows at the military vehicles she shot, when the arrows reached the military vehicles they exploded causing the military to fly away and end up crashing far ahead of her with the wheels pointing at the sky, watching the soldiers she realized that none of them ended up dead, but that only one ended up a little sore.

Seeing how his companions flew out caused the people inside the war tanks to start firing all their weapons at the two young heroes but now with more violence than before and with the intention of completely destroying them. Seeing how dangerous everything was getting Kid Flash decided to take his partner before running away with her loaded in his arms, he did not know why these people were attacking them, but he also did not want to stop to find out. "I'm sorry, I know you want to keep fighting, but they have arrows much bigger and more deadly than yours," he said as he moved from side to side in zig zag to prevent one of the shots from reaching them and flying them in. pieces

Reluctantly Artemis had to accept that the sprinter was right, his arrows, however powerful they were, were not strong enough to stop the war tanks that were attacking them. "Thanks for helping me," she said as she looked at the boy who smiled a little.

"It was nothing, besides I had already told you no," the sprinter said with a small smile on his face. "I am not your enemy, I am one of the good guys, now it is not for being intruded, but how do you you call? Oh and what was that about wanting to kill me? " he asked as he ran behind some rocks where the people who were shooting at them could not enter to chase them. Artemis did not answer, the blonde girl just stared at her partner directly in the eyes, something in the sele made it very familiar, but she did not know what it was.

* * *

Megan was flying through the vast desert of the earth, she could still feel her heart beating rapidly, she had barely managed to get out alive from the attack of the black and red creature. Only thanks to her Martian powers was that she managed to escape from that strange attack which had created a hole so large that she could easily measure about 2 kilometers deep, if it had not been for her ability to fly she would have died without knowing how or when It was that she came to earth. A shiver ran through her entire body when she heard the creature's roar, even with the distance between them she could hear it clearly, as if it were behind her. But before she left and left the creature alone she tried to read her mind but the only thing she found was chaos and destruction, a town burned in flames and hundreds of people dying at the hands of a fox-like creature but with nine tails, also between what she could see she saw the image of a small blond boy suffering in a dark alley, the last thing she saw was like the same blond but now become a man fighting against another man who was dressed in red and black

She would have liked to investigate more about the creature, but unfortunately she could not stay close to it for fear that he would attack her, there was also the problem that the creature's mind was in complete chaos and confusion, as if there were two People within the same body. But the most curious of all and what frustrated her most was the fact that she did not know why the little blond child was very familiar, as if she knew him from somewhere, as if he were very important to her, but ignoring that for now she could not prevent a smile from appearing on her face when she discovered that one of her greatest wishes came true. _"I can't believe that I am really on Earth, so long I wanted to be here"_ she thought as she flew over the desert and as far away as possible from the strange creature._ "This is a hundred times better than what I saw in the television and what my uncle told me. But why can't I remember how I got here? "_ she thought before stopping, closing her eyes she placed herself in a meditation position while doing everything possible to try to remember how and when It was that she came to earth.

After a few seconds of keeping his eyes closed, Megan opened them to show that they were now completely white while they glowed a little, one by one his memories began to reach his head and fill in the blanks, the memories were varied, between the memories that came to her mind she could see herself fighting a man who could create tornadoes, then those memories changed to her being on an island with a group of people and everyone was fighting a bunch of masked men. For a few minutes the memories kept coming until one last memory came to his head, in this she could be seen next to a handsome blond who was giving him a warm smile, suddenly his eyes opened when she recognized the blond as the that she saw in the memories of the strange beast that had attacked her. "I remember everything, I belong to a team, I have friends and a Naruto that I must find, I must find him and everyone else," she said as her eyes returned to normal. Now with a new goal in mind she began to bow while trying to use her telepathic powers to try to find the other people who were with her on the Team. _"Don't worry Naruto, I'll find you"_ thought before increasing his speed a bit.

* * *

From inside his own mind Naruto could do nothing but see how the Kyubi was in control of his body which he was using to destroy everything in his path without him being able to do something to stop him, from his place he saw how the fox climbed on a tank before removing the top and throwing it on a group of men who were shooting him doing so that all died crushed.

After that the fox used its tails to stop another tank and start crushing it as if it were nothing. The cries of pain and agony from the men who were inside a metal weapon could be heard loud and clear while they were crushed slowly and mercilessly, when the military tank was nothing more than a metallic ball a little larger than his body the fox threw at a vehicle full of soldiers trying to escape, many of the men in the vehicle died instantly while others managed to get out alive and began to run away from the beast. In an explosion of speed the Kyubi disappeared and appeared in front of the frightened men, using each of his five tails he crossed the head to an equal number of soldiers who died instantly, after that several arms left his body and began to capture those who were still alive, when he had them all held he began to tear off their heads before throwing them aside without much importance.

While all this was happening Naruto could do nothing but watch helplessly as the fox used his body to destroy everything while he was being a prisoner of his own mind, but the question was why, after the fourth ninja war he had made sure of resealing the fox inside his cage shortly after they had a small fight which didn't end well for any of them. So after that fight he had made sure to place an even more powerful seal than his father had created to lock him in, so with that new seal he had made sure that the Kyubi couldn't escape without him I realized, or at least that was what he thought and believed. Closing his eyes the blond tried to concentrate and slowly all the water around him began to descend until it disappeared completely, when all the water disappeared he began to leave the room where his tenant's cage was, when he left completely from the room a corridor suddenly appeared in front of him, the corridor was a little narrow and dimly lit but he didn't care, he had to get to the bottom of this and find out why the Kyubi was out of his cage. The Uzumaki kept walking until he stopped in front of a white door, looking at the door he saw that it had recently appeared indicating that this was a new memory and one of the good ones apparently due to the color of the door, looking around him he saw how thousands of doors began to appear next to each other, almost all the doors were black indicating that those were his bad memories, while others were sealed with chains indicating that they were traumatic memories, among the Thousands of few doors were white indicating that most of his memories were sad and traumatic with only a few being good memories.

Ignoring the other doors the blond decided to enter the one in front of him, being the most recent of all he knew that this was the only door that could tell him how it was that the fox broke free after he had sealed it again.

* * *

Kid Flash and his partner Artemis stopped when he could no longer run anymore since his body was asking him to stop and replenish all the energy he had lost, they had been running non-stop since they were found by the Bialyan soldiers who started shooting him again, but now he couldn't keep running, his body refused to keep running if they didn't give him some energy to replenish all that he had lost, so to please his body he sought the He opened a secret compartment that he had in his left forearm where he always kept a protein bar in case of emergency, but his eyes widened when he discovered that the energy bar was not in place and that could only mean one thing, that he had been in the desert for longer than he thought and that it had been at least twenty-four hours since he had left From home. _"This is not good, I almost have no energy to keep running, so if those guys find us we will be fried" _ he thought, he was about to tell his situation to the blonde girl next to him but he stopped when A shadow was placed above both.

"Damn" Artemis exclaimed before jumping with his partner to prevent a person from falling on them and crushing them. Kid Flash had no time to do anything since as soon as the person landed on the ground he pounced on him like a rabid animal Aryan with his prey, a strong wave of pain ran through his entire body when he was hit hard in the stomach and He was sent to hit a rock behind him. After that the newcomer boy threw himself against Artemis, but unlike his partner she could defend herself by throwing several of her explosive arrows against the raven, but unfortunately for her her arrows did nothing but slow him down for a few seconds, moving at a side she managed to prevent the boy from envying her. But just as she moved a projectile from a tank she fell on the boy causing it to be shot back in the sand.

A growl came out of the black-haired lips when he rose from the ground more enraged than before, watching who had attacked him he launched himself at them and began to destroy them fiercely, Artemis and Kid Flash decided to seize that moment to escape, but apparently the luck and fortune were not on their side since they could not get very far because several combat drones stopped them standing in front of them, with a quick movement of their hand the archer took out one of their arrows, pointing it towards one of the drones she was ready to shoot her arrow and knock it down but before that happened someone stepped forward and destroyed that drone.

That someone was a red and black creature with four large tails behind him, his eyes were completely white as was the inside of his mouth. The creature laid its eyes on the two young men in front of him, while using their colcas to destroy and kill everything that was nearby. No matter how many soldiers attacked the creature did not look away from either of the two heroes, he just stared at him as if he had waiting for them to make a move to launch against them.

"What the hell is that?" Artemis asked as he looked at the strange creature, she could surely say that she had never seen anything like or similar to the creature that had helped them. The creature's strange eyes in front of her were causing her to begin to have a little fear, especially when no matter who attacked him he only used his tails to defend himself and thus not take his eyes off him.

"As you expect me to know, I don't even know how it ended up here," said the sprinter as he watched as the creature began to walk towards them. "But I think we should start running," he said as he watched as the black and red creature began to move in his direction, but before it could reach him he stopped abruptly. "What happened to him? Why did he stop?" He asked confused and a little relieved, with the little energy he had left he wasn't sure he could escape the creature in time and less if he had to carry To the blonde girl again.

"Don't worry," a new voice said, making them both have to look up at the sky. "I have it under control," the person said as he stood close to them.

Behind his mask the sprinter raised one of his eyebrows when he saw the newcomer. "Hi John, your suit seems very familiar but your appearance is not very masculine" Kid Flash said while looking at the green Martian.

"Do you know my uncle John?" Megan asked before remembering something that came back to her mind. "Hi Megan, of course you know him, you are Wally aka Kid Flash and you are Artemis," he said as he looked at his teammates who were surprised that she knew them and knew their real names.

"Wait, is the Martian Detective your uncle? That's why you know my name," he asked as he looked at the girl who nodded with a smile on his face.

"Your real name is Wally?" Artemis asked as he looked at the boy dressed in black, before the boy could answer they saw how the creature gave a loud roar causing everyone to have to look at him. "Forget that, you know what that thing is?" she asked as she pulled an arrow in case the creature threw herself at them again, she wouldn't allow that to reach her, she saw how this destroyed a war tank as if this wasn't the big deal, she didn't want to see or know what is creature could do with them if it reached them.

"Calm down guys, we are all friends here," he said as he continued to use his powers to retain the black and red creature which had begun to move slowly proving that his powers were not having much effect on him. "I don't know how, but I I think that is Naruto, he is also our partner, he and "stopping she looked everywhere while looking for Superboy who was here a few seconds ago. "Where did Superboy go?" She asked when she didn't find him anywhere, apparently he had taken advantage of Naruto's arrival to escape without any of them seeing him. "Let's forget about him for now, now we have to concentrate on Naruto. I don't know how he ended up like that, but we must do something to get him back to normal" a drop of sweat down his forehead due to all the force she was doing. to retain the transformed Naruto.

"Perhaps you are crazy, what we have to do is turn around and start running away from him," Artemis said as he watched as the creature was taking another step toward them and with each one taking the closest approach. "And we have to do it soon, I don't think that what you're doing will hold him for much longer"

Megan was in conflict, she didn't want to leave Naruto alone while he was in that way, but she had to find Superboy who was also out of control and Robin who was missing, there was also the fact that the three of them couldn't hold back. Naruto long enough for her to enter her mind, the only good thing that had come out of the transformation was the fact that the barriers that always blocked her entrance to the blond's head had disappeared giving her an opportunity for her to enter her head more easily, but for her to be able to do it well they first had to immobilize him, taking a look at what the blonde was right now she had no choice but to leave him for now. "Good", she said with much regret in her heart. "But we have to find Superboy and Robin, so hold on tight to me, I'll get us flying out of here."

Both boys did what the Martian had said without hesitation for a second, when they held on to her she began to fly which was very fortunate for them since as soon as their feet stopped touching the ground the creature had freed itself from whatever was holding him back, but the funny thing was that he didn't chase them, but that he kept running without stopping.

* * *

Robin hid behind a small sand dune while watching if there was someone nearby or someone who was following him, he had thrown almost all day following the signal of a GPS that apparently he had placed on something, but he could not remember that it was something exactly like he could not remember because he was in Bialya of all places, when he saw that no one was following him and that there was no one nearby he kept walking until he reached a strange machine.

But as he walked towards her the tube had to stop halfway as several Bialya army guards left the arena and began to surround him before launching against him. Taking out a smoke bomb he dropped it on his feet causing it to explode and cover everything around him, approaching one of the guards he removed his weapon before hitting him behind the head and leaving him unconscious. Running towards another he slipped between his legs, placing his hands on the sand, using his feet to knock the man down before hitting him on the face and leaving him unconscious, after that he used his arms as a support to throw himself into the air where he turned To see your enemies head on. While Wonder Boy was in the air the sack and launched several projectiles against two men. The projectiles were embedded in the sand and a few seconds later they exploded and released a gas that put both men to sleep quickly, landing Robin threw another of his projectiles which unlike the previous two this released a rope which was entangled around two men causing them to be immobilized.

Unfortunately for the young hero the cloud of smoke that covered it disappeared making everyone see it clearly, but without letting that stop him, he pulled out more of his projectiles and threw them against the hands of a pair of soldiers causing them to drop their weapons. while they complained of pain, taking advantage of that he ran towards them, taking a small jump the embedded his knee in the jaw of one causing the poor man to remain unconscious, even while in the air the turn and with the heel of his leg kicked to another in the head causing him to fall to the ground too, smiling he landed on the sand while looking at the remaining soldiers.

The remaining members of the Bialya army got tired of being defeated by a boy half his age, so preparing his weapons she began firing with the intention of killing him which contradicted his orders but that did not matter, they would not leave Let a brat in a ridiculous suit put you to shame. Robin had to demonstrate all his agility and training to be able to dodge all the bullets that the soldiers were shooting at him, Batman's Patiño kept dodging the bullets until he noticed as one by one the soldiers began to be disarmed by what looked like a black blur which was moving everywhere, when all the weapons were removed from the guards' hands, they flew away as if by magic, their eyes narrowed a little when a newly awakened guard tried to escape but he was stopped when a rope came out of a green arrow it curled around it.

Looking around he saw how his best friend Wally stopped in front of him. "KF! It is good to see a familiar face that does not want to kill me or capture me for who knows what," he said while greeting his friend. "Who are they, your friends?" He asked as he looked at a girl dressed in green and green skinned next to his friend.

"Yes, it seems they and we are together in the same team, oh and together with us there are also a couple more who are missing, but tell me friend did you also lose your memory?" The sprinter asked.

"Six months," Robin said while nodding. "Let's tie these first and then compare notes," he said and everyone got down to work. Several minutes after they tied all the soldiers he began listening to the obviously Marciana girl while she told him part of what she could remember so far. "Let me see if I understand" he began by making all eyes fall on him. "Then you are telling me that we are on the same team," he said, making Megan nod.

"That's Robin, four of us along with Superboy and Naruto are on the same team which is led by Batman who gives us the missions while Red Tornado supervises us," he said as he remembered that both boys were still out there being chased.

"So which of them does this belong to?" I ask as I show him the piece of black cloth.

"That belongs to Superboy," Miss Marciana replied as she looked at the piece of shirt that Superboy had torn off the last time she saw him. "Perhaps you saw him, he has black hair and looks a bit like Superman."

"I think we all did it," Artemis said as he remembered the wild boy who attacked them without saying anything and without provocation.

"Yes, that boy is a bit wild, what a teammate he is," Wally said, crossing his arms. "As for the other I have not seen, all I have seen is a lot of soldiers who want to capture me and a stranger black and red creature with four tails behind the ".

Megan's eyes widened a little when I heard that. "That's Naruto," he said, making everyone look at her.

"Are you telling me that this strange creature that attacked us is our teammate?" Asked the chestnut.

"Yes and no," she said, a confused look appeared on the face of everyone present who was waiting for a better explanation of the girl from Mars. "He is Naruto, but at the same time he is not, I do not know what these people did to him, but apparently they made him that creature, but even so I can still feel him inside that creature, but his mind is very turbulent and confused. "

"So that's why he attacked us, I say just think about it, he surely didn't recognize us and that's why he attacked us, he didn't know who we were, hell I don't know who I am," Artemis said as she pointed to herself.

"I remember Batman saying that we didn't use the radio, and if what our partner Marciana says is true then we are on a mission, so to know what this mission is about and see what happened with our memories we need to recover our memories "he said and as soon as he finished he saw how the three were inside what looked like a cave. The cave was covered by multiple screens which were showing things that they didn't remember doing. "Now where are we and where is Miss Martian?" He asked when he didn't find the girl anywhere.

Suddenly a light appeared in front of them and from it Miss Martian came out in all its green splendor. "Don't worry, everyone is fine, I brought them inside my mind to share what I remembered, but so that we can all recover our memories one hundred percent I need your help, our broken memories could form a whole if you decide to open their minds to mine, "the Marciana said as she explained the option they had to recover their memories.

"Do you want to get into our thoughts?" Artemis asked as he crossed his arms and looked at the girl suspiciously, there were things in his head that she didn't want to remember and much less wanted others to see.

"I don't want to be invasive, but. -If you must hack our minds to know what happened next," Robin said after interrupting what Megan was saying. Turning his eyes to the others, Megan saw that Wally also agreed with his partner, his gaze then turned to his last partner who seemed reluctant for her to enter his head. "I know this is not to your liking Artemis and believe me that if there were another way I would do it but this is the only way we can recover our memories," she said, after a few seconds of silence the blonde girl sighed before speaking .

"Fine but only what happened during the last six months," she said as she watched as the Marciana girl nodded. Megan began using her powers to connect her mind with that of her classmates, when they connected she began to see the memories of the last six months while slowly regaining their memory.

* * *

"The Watchtower detected a source of energy in the Bialyano desert, the spectrum analysis revealed that this energy is alien, so its mission is to infiltrate Bialya and discover that it landed in that place and what is happening there" Batman said while looking at All team members. "But you must be very careful, Bialya is a rebel state ruled by Queen Bee, she is not a member of the League of Nations, so communications can be intervened so keep radial silence at all times, you will land in Qurac in the two-click boundaries of the conflict zone with the Bible "the bat ended up assuring everyone nodded and prepared for their mission.

Naruto watched as his ropes changed to when he along with the Team arrived at the designated place, after that he saw how everyone started their mission after placing the equipment they would need to analyze the entire area, their memories changed to when they were watching a tent that the Bialyans had placed to hide whatever they were doing. He saw that to avoid being found by the Bialyans and to be able to communicate they had decided to link their minds with Megan's, but just at the moment they did a boy with a black hood found them and entered their heads before they they could do something, after that the libero a telekinetic pulse which left them all unconscious.

The next thing Naruto saw was how the boy somehow got into his mind and forced him not to release the Kyubi as he had thought, but what he did was to manipulate it so that he would give him total control from his body to the Fox. He did not know how the boy knew about the fox but he saw how this achievement that he released the seal a little which was enough for the Kuybi to take control of his body, after that he saw how the Kyubi attacked the hooded person doing so that he lost control over his mind which the Kyubi took the opportunity to force the seal more and free himself completely.

"I will not let you continue with this Naruto, I cannot let you continue along this path where you are, we must return to our planet to correct everything" that he heard Kyubi speak while he was trying to function their bodies, but before that he could complete what he wanted to do the ring on his finger reacted by protecting it and sending the kyubi away from him and another place in his mind.

Opening his eyes Naruto saw how he was outside the white door, looking at his hand he saw how the ring appeared on his finger. "So that was what happened, that explains a lot of things," he said as his ring began to glow brightly. Pointing his ring toward the hall he saw how it disappeared leaving everything blank. "Now it is time to restart all this" He said he placed his hand in the air.

Multiple chains of golden color left the palm of Naruto's hand as he began to reorganize his mind, moving his hand from side to side he reformed the Kyubi's cage again, using his other hand he began to fill the landscape to around trees of all types and sizes, a large cave-like mountain seemed to be in the center of all the trees, on this several statues of his and his companions began to form, after the statues were formed they began to float above Mount Justice. "Well now we are going to look for the Kyubi" he said as he began to walk, he knew that if he found the Kyubi and placed it inside his cage again he could regain control of his body and his mind, but as long as he could not do that his Semitransformed body would continue to wreak havoc everywhere. But the problem was not in if he could return to the Kyubi again in his cage, but the problem was where he could find it, since, although this was his mind the Kuybi knew her better than him, after all he has Lived here for many years, he also had years to know where to hide after he left him free in this place. "This will not be easy," he told himself as he headed for Justice Mountain.

* * *

After recovering their memories all Team members remembered that Aqualad had also been with them which caused them to worry about him especially due to the fact that he could not last long without cooling off with some water, so before leaving for their two teammates wild they first decided that they would look for the weakest of all, for almost half an hour they were looking for him throughout the desert until they found him unconscious on the ground and dehydrated for being so long under the Sun, after recovering the boy and taking him to the bio-ship they placed a serum to combat dehydration and so that he recovered a little, after making sure that the Atlantean was completely healthy they decided to leave again but now in search of his two missing companions.

The first one they found was Superboy who was being tortured and used as a test subject by the Bialyans who were using him to test a strange machine that they had hidden, so after confronting the soldiers they released Superboy from his bonds , and using Megan's powers they returned all her memories. Giving him a couple of minutes they waited for the half Kryptonian Clone to recover a little before having to leave again now stop in search of the blond that was transformed into a wild and very dangerous beast.

When they found Naruto they saw that he was quietly sitting on the sand while looking towards the moon. Everyone who had seen it before saw that it now had six tails instead of four and now an animal skeleton covered all its shape except its six tails. Slowly the transformed Naruto stopped looking at the moon and began to growl as he looked towards the place where they were hiding. "It seems that he discovered us" the Martian said looking at the blond, leaving her hiding place she stood in front of him. "Naruto calm, we are your friends" Megan said while trying to calm the transformed blonde who just stared at her while he he growled dangerously.

"Megan you are completely sure that this is Naruto, I say just look at him, he looks like a kind of mutant animal" Wally said as he looked at the creature which began to growl louder when I hear what he said.

"Dude, I think he heard you," Robin said as he prepared for the impending fight.

"It's him, I'm completely sure it's him, I don't know how he ended up like that but I know he is, maybe if we manage to make his memory come back he may return to normal," he said as he looked at him.

"Then why don't you do it before he decides to turn us into his dinner?" Artemis asked watching his partner move his hind legs ready to run.

"I can't, something is blocking my entrance, so in order to do better we have to hold it so that I can try to break what is blocking me and thus be able to enter your mind."

Apparently the transformed Naruto knew what the Martian wanted to do since before anyone knew he had disappeared and had appeared in front of them at a speed that they had never seen him move, using his tails hitting each of the members of the Team and sent them away, running towards the nearest one, tried to cross it with their tails, but these only bounced off the chest of the latter. Superboy took the tails of the creature that his friend Naruto had become, but after doing so he had to suppress a growl when his skin began to burn for just the fact that he was touching the creature's tails, so using all his strength he turned a couple of times before throwing him into the sky, leaning a little he jumped and placed himself above the mini Kyubi, clasping his hands over his head he dropped them on the skull that had formed around the head of his partner. The blow given to Naruto by Superboy was so strong that when he fell into the sand he created a medium-sized hole

After crashing in the sand the mini Kyubi rose as if nothing had happened, a loud wild and primitive growl came out of his mouth before he started running towards Megan, but before he approached her a black blur He hit on the head followed by a couple of explosive arrows which made him go back a couple of steps, using his tails as a shield the mini Kyubi protected himself from several projectiles thrown at him by Robin, after that he sent his tails towards all the guys around you again.

Both Artemis and Robin had to jump to prevent one of the Kyubi's tails from going through his chest, while Kid Flash used his speed to move, Superboy tried to catch the tail just like before, but apparently the mini Kyubi had noticed that is why he made his tail to be embedded in the sand and to come out from behind the raven. Superboy only had a second to throw himself on the ground and prevent his head from being pierced by the tail that had come out behind him. _"That was close" _ he thought as he watched the tail retract again. _"Too close" _ rising from the ground he prepared to continue fighting.

Without even knowing how close his fellow Superboy was to death Megan used his telekinetic powers to divert Naruto's tail to the other side, after that she used her powers to send the transformed blond away from them and to glide through the sand.

The mini Kyubi managed to bury his paws in the sand to avoid slipping after the attack of the green-skinned girl, for a few seconds he remained completely still while watching the young heroes gather in front of him, which looked like a smile appeared on the face of the Kyubi, tilting his body a little, he caused multiple spheres of blue and red chakra to begin to leave his body and gather in front of him.

Megan's eyes widened slightly, her heart filled with fear and terror when she saw how Naruto's mouth had begun to form a black sphere, the same type of sphere that almost killed her pair. hours ago, looking at her classmates she spoke. "Everybody Run, we can't let that reach us," he said, although she knew that no matter how much they ran they could never get far enough away from the impact area of the blond's attack, so using her powers she made all her classmates begin. to levitate before she began to fly and take them with her.

When Naruto's attack exploded, all the team members had to cover their eyes to protect them from the intense light that created the attack of the beastly blond, even at the distance they were in, they could feel the strong shockwave that generated the attack, as well as the heat of the explosion and the power it had in it. "That was close," Kid Flas said as he looked at the large hole that had been created in the sand after the blond's attack. "Too close, we have to stop Naruto soon or he will end up evaporating us all and possibly everything to the country".

"Yes, but we have to be very careful not to touch his skin directly," Superboy said calling everyone's attention to him. "When I touched his skin, my hands began to burn." Raising his hands, he showed his palms burned to all his friends. "It's like your skin is made of acid or something, so we have to be very careful."

"Guys have to see this," Artemis said as he pointed at the blond, looking down, everyone saw how another tail formed behind the blond, along with the tail he had also grown almost three times its size.

"We have to stop him quickly, I am completely sure that the Bialyans could feel the explosion that caused him with that attack and possibly they are already sending his soldiers right now" Robin said making everyone nod, now with Aqualad out of combat he He would have to take command of the team.

* * *

While that was happening outside Naruto was walking through Mount Justice that was inside his head, he had already traveled almost the whole place and still had no signs of the Kyubi, apparently the fox knew how to hide, stopping to look behind the . "What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned and looked at the same man who had sneaked into his head before, he was also responsible for the Kyubi being free and hiding while his body continued to wreak havoc everywhere.

The man just smiled as he looked at the blond. "Psimon is here to seize the beast that is inside your body."

Naruto stared at the hooded man, making a sword look like in his hand he threw it at the man who stayed calm with his smile on his face, Naruto's sword sailed through the air until it pierced Psimon and got embedded on a wall where he then disappeared. "As he put it, any non-psychic attack will not be able to scam you, and I think that the only way you lost control of the fox and the cause for which he could attack you was only because of all his negative emotions that he still preserved within his being".

"That's right, but now Psimon is more prepared, now I can control the beast and make it take over your body."

"Who told you about the Kyubi and how to set me free?" he asked as he looked at the smiling man.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's a secret that only Psimon and his friends know," he said before disappearing.

Turning around, the blond began to walk, but stopped again, but now because the Kyubi appeared in front of him. "Long time no see, old friend," he said as he created a sword in his hand.

"Naruto, I will stop you at any cost, and I will seize your body, none of us should be on this planet, we must return home," said the fox as he prepared to fight his jailer. Naruto said nothing, he just stared at his partner, several chains left his back causing the Kyubi to growl when he saw them.

* * *

Superboy hit the mini Kyubi in the face causing this growler as he glided through the sand, Artemis ran and placed himself behind the fox, taking five of his arrows she threw them against him, when the arrows exploded they covered the mini Kyubi with a powerful substance which hardened quickly causing him to remain motionless. "Megan now, I don't think this can resist for a long time," he said as he watched as the creature tried to break free from its bonds. To prevent this from happening Superboy along with Robin and Kid Flash held him tightly while using a small steel cord that the wonder boy had in his belt.

Megan nodded as she watched as her companions held the creature Naruto had become, placing her hands on both sides of her head, but without touching it she closed her eyes.

* * *

When Megan opened her eyes she was inside Naruto's head where she found him standing in front of what looked like a giant nine-tailed fox which was being held tightly by golden chains that protruded from Naruto's back. "Naruto how good I find you" he said as he flew towards him and hugged him tightly.

The blond left what he was doing while using his arms to hug the girl too. "Megan I knew you would come for me" smiling he gave her a small kiss on the forehead that made her blush.

Separating from the blonde she looked him straight in the eye and slowly she began to bring her lips to his as he closed his eyes in the process, seeing this Naruto also closed his eyes as he brought his lips to Megan's. "Ah, what a nice encounter, but it's a shame I have to interrupt them," Psimon said appearing in front of both of them which caused Naruto and Megan to leave what they were about to do. "Now is the time for me to take over the beast" by placing both hands on each side of his head he began trying to control the Kyubi who began to roar fiercely as he moved violently to free himself from the chains. "This is creature, free yourself and take control."

"Naruto what's going on here, who is he and what is this beast?" she asked as she watched as the beast began to shrink in size, which caused the chains that held it to begin to fall, she had also realized that this beast looked a lot like the one that had taken control of Naruto's body.

"This is the Kyubi. A powerful creature of my planet which is sealed inside my body, I don't know who told this guy about him but he wants to get hold of the Kyubi and thus use it to control my body," he said while He began to move his hands quickly, heading towards the fox he placed his hands on his head making it shine momentarily and when the brightness stopped the Kyubi had disappeared leaving only Naruto, Megan and Psimon in place. "I just sent the Kyubi to another part of my mind, but it's only a matter of time before he finds him again, so we have to stop him now, Megan, but my attacks have no effect on him so the only one he can beat him is you "I speak without looking away from the villain in front of him.

Nodding Megan looked at the man in front of her, an image of the entrance to his head passing through his mind. "You, you hugged yourself to attack my friends, you will pay dearly," she said as she threw herself against him.

* * *

All team members watched as the creature broke free of its bonds and sent them all to fly away from it, getting up they saw how it began to scream and slowly shrink until it became Naruto, its eyes filled with horror when they saw that he had no skin on his body, their eyes changed from horror to surprise immediately they saw how the skin and hair began to grow rapidly throughout his Uzumaki body. After a second Naruto fell to the ground as he began to breathe quickly. "Naruto are you all right?" Robin asked as he looked at his blond-haired friend.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all," he said as he tried to get up and stand up, but his legs failed them, he was about to fall to the ground, but fortunately Wally appeared at his side and held him. "Thank you," he said with a forced smile on his face, his body was completely exhausted, it had been many years since he had used the Kyubi chakra in that way that he never did his body and his Chakra network well. .

"It was nothing friend but what was that creature you became?" I ask as the others approach.

"I will tell you about that later, for now I would like to rest a little."

"Well then we'll take you to the bio-ship" Megan spoke as she started walking towards Wally to help him with the blond, but he shook his head.

"No, I would like to rest a little now, I still feel my mind a little overwhelmed and I would like to take some fresh air, you go ahead, and I reach you now."

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Megan asked a little doubtful about leaving him alone, she like the rest of the team had many questions to ask with respect to that creature she had seen inside, she also wanted to ask about a couple of memories she saw while she was fighting Psimon.

"Yes, it will only be a moment until my mind returns to normal." Seeing that the blond really needed some time alone Robin as leader of the team ordered everyone to leave him alone while they would return to the ship to prepare and leave. As he watched as his companions left, the blond could not prevent a smile from appearing on his face when he heard Wally saying that he had not yet obtained a memory of the mission to which Superboy replied that he did have one and with that he He showed him a large metal sphere which he had been following since everyone released them from their captors.

After his companions had left the blond changed the smile on his face for a completely serious look, rising from the ground he began to walk in the opposite direction to his companions, when he was about thirty meters from his position he placed his hand in front of him, when he did he could feel what appeared to be a completely metal structure which was camouflaged so that it could not be seen with the naked eye.

Infusing Chakra into his left fist he threw a heavy blow to the front, the Uzumaki saw how his arm went through the metal structure easily, pulling his arm he placed his right hand in the hole and with a little force he pulled the invisible door , looking inside he found Psimon who was slowly opening his eyes as if waking up after taking a long sleep.

When Psimon opened his eyes and saw the blond standing in front of him, he put his hands to his head to try to control his mind, but his eyes widened when nothing happened, when he tried to enter the blond's mind he couldn't , it was as if he were behind a wall which he could not destroy. _ "This is impossible. It is not possible for this to happen "_ he thought as he continued trying to control the blond's mind.

"Don't keep trying because that won't work with me again" Naruto said as he placed his hand on his forearm, releasing some of his chakra on his forearm he made a sword appear from one of the storage seals he had in that place , taking that sword he aimed it directly at Psimon's face. "Inside my head is something that protects me from people like you and my own Marciana companion, so no matter how hard you try you will never be able to enter my head again" bringing his sword a little closer to Psimon in the place few centimeters from the right eye of this

"Please don't kill me," said Psimon, completely scared as he raised his hands. "I'll tell you everything you want, but please don't kill me" he kept pleading for his life.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," he said with a serious look on his face. "You and I have a lot to talk about, but first I want you to erase all the memories of the beast inside me from the head of all my companions, I want them to forget everything related to the beast, everything including their fight against it. , but if you hurt them in another way or damage their memories again beyond what I asked you, I will cut off your damn head "to prove that Naruto was speaking completely seriously under his sword and put it on the subject's neck and He drew some blood. "Are we clear?" I ask.

Psimon nodded quickly, if it had been another hero who had threatened him, he would only make fun of his face and not burn anything or simply use his powers in it to control him, but this subject in front of him was not like any other hero he has seen, he saw what he really was, a murderer trained from an early age, while he was in his head he saw a couple of his memories and his assassination missions and immediately knew that he was not a person with whom he he should play, especially when his brain was being protected by a kind of mental barrier that prohibited anyone from entering his head, watching him put his hands on each side of his head and entered the minds of all the partners of the blond and without for these to realize he erased all his memories about the creature inside, the tube released her from being in the range of his powers, otherwise he would have to get closer to llos and that could cause the Marciana girl to discover and attack him. After a few seconds he erased the memories of the creature from the minds of the blond's companions with the sword in hand. "That's it, I already erased all his memories about the beast, they won't remember anything about her," he said a little scared.

"Well, now I need you to tell me who told you about the Kyubi, nobody on this planet knows about it so if someone told you about it it has to be someone from my planet," he said as his eyes turned cold and emotionless, Psimon began to shake uncontrollably as he looked at the blond in front of him. Behind Naruto three red tails formed while his face became a little more wild.

* * *

After finishing his conversation with the telepath Naruto decided that it was time to return to the bio-ship where all his friends were, he had spent almost the last hour questioning Psimon so that he could tell him everything he knew and for whom he was working as well as what it was that they were doing before they arrived in Bialya, thanks to his persuasion methods the achievement that the villain told him everything he knew, but the only thing he had not told him was who had told him about the Kyubi and how to do it so he would release it. It didn't matter what method he used or the limbs he broke him he never told him about who told him about the Kyubi because he couldn't remember who said it, it was as if someone had erased part of his memory, like if all the memories of that person were erased from his head, all he could remember was a shadow and nothing else.

And that sincerely worried Naruto a little, he didn't know Psimon but he seemed to be a very powerful telepath, so if someone could erase the memories of a man like that it could only mean that the person who told him about the Kyubi was also a telepath and one even more powerful than Psimon who could erase memories without his noticing, he didn't know someone capable of doing something like that, not even the strongest Shinobis had that ability. He would have to remain fully alert, he did not know if this person was behind him specifically or was also behind the entire Team, he did not know how someone from this planet found out about the Kyubi, he had not told anyone about him or even to his mentor Hal Jordan or the guardians of the universe, but whatever he was he couldn't let his guard down now, not with someone so dangerous out there. _ "This is not good, if someone knows about the Kyubi it can only mean that that person is from my planet, maybe someone else besides me has left but that is impossible, I may just be a little paranoid, it may just It has been that someone overcame my barriers and managed to get all that information out of my head without me noticing, after all this planet is full of people with powers that escape both human and Shinobian understanding. "_ he thought without knowing that To think, he doubted that whoever was behind all this belonged to his planet since it was impossible that someone without a ring or a ship could leave space and much less reach Earth. _"At least" _ he thought a little scared. _"No that is impossible, the impossible that it was him" _ a look of fear passed through Uzumaki's face when he thought that last part, he wanted it to be anything but that person

While walking towards the bio-ship and his friends Naruto reappeared in his mental landscape while his body was still moving, that was a trick he had learned a few years ago. He had learned to be in his mental landscape and that his body was still moving at the same time, no one ever realized that his body was walking on his own while his consciousness was somewhere else. The only disadvantage of this was that as long as he was in that state he could not speak or listen to what another person was telling him. After appearing in his renewed mental landscape he began to walk until he entered through the main entrance of Justice Mountain, going to the elevator he climbed up and pressed one of the only three buttons he had.

One of them takes him to the place where he wanted to go that was the basement, the deepest place in his mind, the second left him on the second level that was where the doors he used to access his memories were, while that the latter kept him on the first floor of the mountain where he could be without anyone bothering him. When the elevator stopped the doors began to open slowly, when the doors were completely open the first thing Naruto saw was the large cage that kept the Kyubi locked inside his mind, but unlike the last time he saw her now Cage was completely closed and with its tenant inside, as it truly had to be.

"Kyubi" Naruto said while looking at the great being of pure chakra.

** "Naruto" ** Kurama said looking at who was his first and only friend, or that was what he had believed until he locked him up again and cut the link that allowed him to communicate with him at any time he wanted. ** "What are you doing here Naruto, goods to make fun of me like the last time"** asked without looking away from the blond.

"I'm not here for that Kurama, I'm just here to tell you that I saw what you tried to do to Megan, and let me tell you that if she had died I would have destroyed you until there was nothing left of you" Naruto's eyes They turned red indicating that he was using the fox chakra in front of him.

**"You don't belong to this Naruto planet, that Martian like everyone else here is clouding your judgment, we don't belong here, we shouldn't be here, our place is in Konoha along with everyone else Naruto, we must return home and remedy things "**.

"I'm currently at home Kurama," Naruto said as he looked at the fox. "Besides, both you and I know that we cannot return to Konoha, you know that she was almost completely destroyed, everything was almost destroyed when that Red Lanter attacked us and killed almost everyone in the village and the planet" memories of people shouting and being killed by a person dressed in a red and black suit went through his head.

**"You know that is not true Naruto, besides you and I know that you can not kill me, if I die you die"** he said before having to growl in pain when his cage began to compact slowly.

"Killing you is not the only way I can make you suffer Kurarma, you, like me, know that there are worse destinations than death, especially for a Biju, so don't try to take my body or hurt my friends again" He said before putting the cage back to its original size. "But to make sure you don't try again I will reinforce the seals of your cell" from the back of the Uzumaki hundreds of gold colored chains came out and if they tangled around the fox's cage. After all the chains were placed in the cage the blond turned around and a sad look appeared on his face. "Goodbye old friend, I sincerely would have liked things to be as before between you and me," he said before starting to address the elevator.

Kurama growled as his claws began to scratch the cage where he was. "This is not over yet Naruto, this is not over, sooner or later I will take control and we will both return to our home, our true home," he exclaimed as he watched as the elevator doors closed behind the blond. qq "Neither you nor I belong here Naruto listen to me! Sooner or later we will have to return to Konoha and repair all the damage caused!" qq the great fox shouted even after the blond had already left.

Naruto left his mind just in time to get to the bio-ship, a smile appeared on his face as he looked at all his friends waiting for him. _"Sorry old friend, but I can't go back to Konoha, not yet"_ The last thing that passed through Naruto's head was the smile of the Red Lanter that destroyed almost his entire village and killed hundreds of innocent people, he would have also done the same with him if it had not been for the ring who to save his life took him from the planet. _"You will pay for all the suffering you caused to my friends and my village, regardless of whether I have to destroy the entire universe for that, but one way or another I will find you and kill you"._

* * *

**Location unknown.**

"It seems I lost again," said a person inside a dimly lit room after sighing a little, inside the dimly lit room was a young man, said man was sitting in front of a large table and on that table was a chess board, but instead of normal chess pieces the board contained pieces that looked a lot like each of the Team members, but the team members were not the only pieces inside the board but there were also other pieces with the forms of the Joker, Bane, Poison Ivy, The Queen Bee, Psimon among others, raising his right hand the man took the piece with the appearance of Psimon and placed it on the side of the board where other pieces were found, after that He took the piece with the appearance of Naruto and moved it one more square in front of the others.

The man leaned back in his seat as he settled a little more, after that he made his eyes roam the entire board while he thought about what his next move would be. Placing his right elbow on the arm of his seat he placed his head on that arm while he kept looking at the board and its remaining pieces, for each piece it had a different value, but the most important for him was the one that looked like Naruto who came to be the king, but he could no longer play with Naruto since he just played with him so he would let him rest while playing with the other pieces, but the problem was which. Which of all he should test. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out a cell phone, searching through his small contact list he began to search for the right person for his next game.

After a few seconds of searching he smiled when he found the right person, pressing the name of the person he saw as the phone started calling immediately. "Hello, professor, it's me," he said in a very different voice from the previous one, his new voice sounded more serious and even a little hoarse, making it look like a frog's croaking.

"Oh, Hello Professor Gomez, to which I owe the honor of your call" asked the person on the other side of the phone.

Professor Gomez smiled when despite being a phone call he could hear and even feel the nervousness of the person on the other side of the line. "I'm just calling him to see if you reconsider the proposal I made," he said before pausing a bit dramatic. "As I told you before, I can help you with your current project, I can help you to potentiate the weapons of your creations so that you can meet your goals, and I only ask you in exchange for my help to eliminate one or two of the objectives. and a copy of the recording of everything, that's all I ask. "

"You can really help me to potentiate my creations." The man on the other side of the phone was a little hopeful and even somewhat anxious.

"Of course professor, I would never lie to a colleague and less to one as intelligent as you," Gomez said with a sinister smile on his face. "You yourself were able to see with your own eyes what I can do, so imagine what we can achieve together, we can make the world bow before us if you wish."

"I am not interested in controlling the world, I just want the best for my creations" the voice on the other side said a little offended.

"Lose, my teacher, I'm just giving an example of what we can do together."

"I understand, but if I can ask Professor Gomez, what is your interest in them dying? After all of them are just children, they are not a threat to you? " He asked curiously about why his colleague wanted to kill some hero helpers.

Gomez smiled a smile when he heard the man's question, his curiosity could come through the phone. "Actually professor, I am not interested in them dying, but in sending a message to a right person, that is all, and I am completely sure that with their creations and with my modifications both their objective and mine could easily be fulfilled, so what do you say, do you accept or not?" Gomez asked.

The professor on the other side of the line was silent for a few seconds as if he were thinking about Gomez's offer, after what seemed like hours the professor answered. "I, I accept your help Professor Gomez, so when can we start."

Gomez realized that the man on the other side of the phone seemed more anxious than before, as if he were desperate and short of time. "We can start right now if you wish, Professor. I currently have a lot of free time so I can take some things and go through his laboratory so we can work together on his creation."

"Seriously, that would be great, I will be waiting for Professor Gomez."

"Then I will be there in a short time Professor" Gomez said before hanging up and put away the phone. "Poor iluso" the man said before returning his voice to normal. Stretching his arm to the board he took two pieces in the shape of red androids and placed them in front of the remaining members of the Team. "It's time to start another game," the person said as he got up from his seat, turning around he started walking towards the only entrance and exit that was in the place where he was. "Let's see how they solve this, little heroes." A smile appeared on his face as he left the room.

When the man went out into the dark streets of the city, passing under a lamppost causing his entire figure to be illuminated, the man's dress consisted of a red and black full-body suit, a strange shield was on his chest, suddenly a red light covered the man causing him to start flying very high. The man dressed in red and black kept flying until he was lost in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**SEPTEMBER 7, 06:41 A.M**

Several days had passed since the Team returned from its mission in Byalia and nothing interesting had happened during those days, so to kill a little time Naruto and Superboy decided to make some modifications to the motorcycle of this, next to them was Byakko who was lying while staring at the sphere they had brought with them from their last mission.

The strange sphere after being analyzed by Batman was identified as something outside this planet and one much more technologically advanced, he also ruled that the sphere was not dangerous so he allowed Superboy to stay with her, the sphere also seemed to understand what people told him because of the energetic form that he behaved when he said that the dark-haired man would stay with her. From that day on it didn't matter in Superboy if the sphere was also there with him, which caused many to make fun of his partner saying that this was his new pet, regardless of whether it was day or night the sphere was always together to the Superman Clone.

"Now Naruto put on the speed gauge," Superboy said as he continued working on his motorcycle.

"Seriously, I'm telling you that if you really want more power, you should place a c102 pluto engine, with one of those she will have more power and speed."

"And let it end as yours ended," he said as he looked up to see the blond. "I do not think so".

"For the fifth time, my friend, the engine had no problems, it just wasn't well placed and that's why I ended up crashing."

"If it had not been for your Naruto ring right now you would be underground and in several pieces just like your motorcycle, also where you will get another engine of those to start."

"I know a good black market on the planet Creicho, there you can get one for a good price" by adjusting the last nut the blond one finished giving the adjustments to his partner's motorcycle. "What do you say, it's only a three-hour trip and that's it, you'll have an engine that will allow you to reach 1000 kilometers in less than an hour".

Superboy stared at his blond-haired companion. "To begin with, as you know a black market on another planet, don't tell me that you're leaving the planet again in secret from the whole team," he asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe not, who knows," he said with a mysterious smile on his face, hearing footsteps behind him, he turned his head, a smile came to his face when he saw Megan with a big happy smile on his face while he was accompanied by Aqualad, Red Tornado, and the Martian Detective.

Naruto had realized that since they almost kissed on their last mission she was always happy and smiling especially when she looked at him, he couldn't avoid a smile on his face when he saw her, but today she seemed to be more radiant than ever. "Ready for school, I already brought our lunches," she asked as she showed them three paper bags she held in her hands.

"The first day of the school season carries a great cultural resonance" The male Martian said looking at the three teenagers. "We want to wish all of you a good start," he finished with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked at the man dressed in green for a few seconds before speaking. "You know I still think that this is not necessary, at least not for me, I already finished all my studies on my planet and all the information I need the ring will provide it to me so I do not need to attend an earth school," he said while He took off some grease in his hands.

"You are right, but this was an idea of Batman, he wanted all of you to relate to more people than just the members of the team or the League, and you should be entertained by something while your other classmates also study" Red Tornado said with his robotic and emotionless voice as always.

"If that's true then why Aqualad doesn't come too?" Naruto asked making everyone look at him before seeing the dark-skinned boy.

"In case you have not noticed Naruto for me it would not be very easy to mix with other normal people as long as I have this," he said as he pointed to his gills that allowed him to breathe underwater.

"Come on Naruto this will be fun, I'm sure you'll have a little fun," Megan said as she smiled at him.

Looking at the girl's smile, the blond sighed before nodding. "I honestly don't think so," he said with a skeptical look, looking at Marciana's happy face he sighed loudly. "Okay, I will go, but only on the condition that if nothing happens interesting enough today I will never return to that place and I do not care what Batman says, nobody will force me to be in a school, not another time".

"That's acceptable for now," Aqualad said before directing his gaze to Megan. "I think you should change before leaving," suggested the Atlantean.

"Oh, I spent hours choosing this dress," she said as she changed clothes, giving a couple of turns she smiled. "Now Megan can totally go on as a girl from the earth," she said, making everyone look at her strangely, smiling. She made the color of her skin change from green to Caucasian. "I was just kidding. I introduce Megan Morz," he said as he bowed and then looked at Naruto and Superboy. "What names will you use?" I ask looking at the duo.

"My what?" Superboy asked confused.

"Your name, the one you will use while you are in school, for example, I chose John John's name for me," said the Martian before transforming himself into a man of color with an elegant suit. "And I suggested John Smith for Red Tornado, tell me Superboy you would also like to be a John" I ask with a smile on his face.

"Eeh, I don't think so" he said clone quickly, he didn't want to be part of the Jhon brigade that was in the league since he had heard that there was a Green Lanter named John, too.

"Conner was always my favorite Earthling name" Magan said making the boy shrug his shoulders without giving much importance, he had already gotten used to being called Superboy, besides that was the designation that Cadmus put him.

"You'll also need a last name," Aqualad said as he looked at the Superman Clone.

"How about Kent."

"Oh, in memory of Doctor Fate, the late Kent Nelso," Megan said as he remembered the man who had died during one of his missions leaving the league without a powerful sorcerer.

"Okay, of course I suppose it would be an honor or something," the newly appointed Conner Kent said as he tried to get used to his new name. "And your Naruto what name you will choose for you."

"With my name is fine, I do not need another" he did not think to change the name that his mother had given him the day he was born just so that someone did not rebel his secret identity, it is not like he cared that people knew Who was he really?

"That name is perfect for you," Megan said with a dreamy smile as she looked at him, seeing the smile the blonde had put on her turned her head the other way so he wouldn't see her blush. "Well Conner Kent, it's time to change your shirt, you don't want someone to discover your secret identity," the Martian said as she pointed toward the shirt with the Superman symbol on it.

"Wait, you mean that just by changing his shirt for another, nobody will discover that he is Superboy," he asked, making Aqualad nod. "You have to be kidding me, even if he changed his clothes and put on some glasses and changed his hair color, I would easily know who he is, or maybe the humans on this planet are so late that they can't recognize a person just because he was wearing different clothes, "he said, making everyone look at him. Seeing that everyone nodded the blond was incredulous looking at the people in front of him.

He could not believe that the people of this planet are so intelligent as to create machines that reach space and machines that can even make a time travel something possible but at the same time are so stupid that they could not recognize a single person by a change of clothes, he knew that his planet was not as developed as this but even he had to admit that they had some civilians who could see through a transformation Jutsu. Looking at his partner he saw that he just turned around the shirt he was wearing before leaving with Megan to go to school. Sighing he began to walk behind them as he dragged his feet in the process, they still hadn't left the cave and he was already regretting the decision he made.

* * *

Roy Harper, formerly known as Speddy and now known as Red Arrow, was facing the famous and deadly killer known as Cheshire, who was detained after being captured in his failed attempt to kill Lex Luthor just a few hours ago , for the entire time he has been watching her she had done nothing but practice her fighting moves. For almost an hour he has only seen her move around the entire cell where she was detained without her saying a single word.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" she asked a little annoyed that he looked at her so intently without saying a word.

"I think you know what I'm looking for," he said simply without looking away from her.

"In fact I lose, but tell me, do you know that?" she asked as she continued her training.

"Who hired you?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"The Shadows" she replied calmly.

"Who hired them?"

"I don't ask that," she said before giving her a funny smile and a wink.

"What is your target, Lex Luthor or the summit itself?" he asked for nothing affected by the beauty of the brunette.

"Two birds, one stone," she said as she stopped and looked at him. "Hey. Where are your friends, it's always fun to play with them, especially that Green Lanter boy, I really like him," he said as he licked his lips when he remembered the blond. After their first meeting they had met a couple of times in different places, some of those times it was just to train with each other and some were to have an appointment, at first she only did it to investigate more about him and maybe search a way to kill him if they faced each other again, but, after spending a little time with her, she began to have some fun and act like a normal girl and not a killer trained to kill from a very young age, she even went so far as to tell him what his real name was and in return he gave him his. "That Green Lantern does know how to make a special woman during a fight, not like a certain red-and-black dressed man who seems to have a stick in his butt," he finished with a small smile.

Red Arrow's eyes narrowed when he heard that, he had only run into that Green Lanter a couple of times, but he had never seen him fight or even talked to him, but he had heard rumors from his former teammates about strong that this was and the strange abilities he had. "They are not in my league, none of them," he said, making her smile amusedly.

Approaching the bars of his cell, Cheshire took out his arms and took Red Arrow by his suit before bringing his face to hers. "And you think you're in me?" she asked. "Tell me Red Arrow, where is Green Arrow when you need it?" She asked before releasing it and throwing herself to the ground with a mischievous smile on her lips?

Roy's eyes widened and before he had time to think about something the wall behind Cheshire exploded leaving a large hole, the aquero could do nothing but look surprised as the killer rose from the ground and jumped through the newly made hole, a few seconds later he heard the sound of a helicopter rising, followed by a smiling Cheshire who was attached to a rope that was attached to the helicopter. _"Shit, this is not good"_ He thought after seeing how his prisoner escaped in the helicopter. "Nothing good," he said after hearing an alarm sound followed by several small explosions. "Shit, I should have brought some reinforcements with me," he said before turning around and starting to leave the place where he was, but unlike who his prisoner was He decided to use the door to exit.

**HAPPY HARBOR**

**SEPTEMBER 7, 07:58 AM**

Naruto Megan and the newly appointed Conner Kent were walking side by side while looking at the large number of students at the school they would be attending, suddenly he saw Conner lifting a boy who was standing by the clothes for crashing into him. "Explain this to me," he heard his partner order the boy who wore a t-shirt with the same symbol as Superman and he wore it, a smile appeared on the blond's face when he saw the scared boy while Conner kept him up as if he didn't weigh nothing. Although that may be possible because of how thin the teenager was.

Conner's actions caught the attention of everyone who was going on and who stopped to watch the entire show. "Hey what's your problem, get off my friend Marvin now" a voice came from the crowd of curious people who had gathered to watch the show.

Looking to the side, the blond saw a dark-skinned muscular boy looking at them, the blond ignored him and turned his gaze to his partner. "Conner lowers the poor boy, we don't want to get much attention," he said, making Superboy look at him, nodding at the boy and looked around and saw how almost everyone had a shirt with the logo of one of the Superheroes that were on earth. "Some problem," the blond asked as he watched the dark-skinned boy stand in front of him and look at him badly.

"Yes, you and your friend are the problem," replied the dark-skinned boy.

Naruto smiled amusedly as he looked at the teenager who thought he had some chance in a fight against him. "As far as I understand I have not caused any problems, at least not yet."

"Are you threatening me?" The teenager asked as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

Seeing that things could get worse than they were, Megan placed herself in the middle of Naruto and the dark-skinned boy. "My name is Megan Morz and these are Naruto Uzumaki and Conner Kent" she said while pointing at both boys. "We're new here," she said, making everyone look at her, well almost everyone since Naruto and the other boy looked like they were about to start a fight.

Listening to a couple of clicks, everyone turned to see a blond man standing behind them. "Well it's time to go back to school guys," he said, making everyone start to disperse.

"You were lucky this time," the dark-skinned boy said as he crashed his shoulder against Naruto's and passed by his side. A smile appeared on the blond's face, turning the boy a little bigger than he by the arm and turned it so that he could see it in front. "What the hell that-" the boy could not finish what he was about to say since Naruto hit him so hard in the stomach that he doubled in pain before falling to his knees on the floor, taking the teenager by the head Naruto connected his left knee with his face so hard that the teenager fell face down and unconscious.

Everyone around the blond was surprised by how easy and fast he left out one of the strongest people in the school who was also part of the Soccer team. Naruto's smile only widened when he turned and hit another boy in the face who tried to attack him by surprise to avenge his fallen companion, the blond's smile continued to grow when a third fell to the ground thanks to a left hook courtesy of Superboy who had joined the fight. It wasn't as if he needed help to beat simple human teenagers without powers or abilities. Both heroes stood back to back as they watched as six more students began to surround them. Megan tried to stop Naruto and Superboy so that they would not continue fighting with what their classmates would possibly be but none of them listened to them and only continued to distribute blows from left to right against anyone who approached them.

But for Naruto and Conner's bad luck the loud sound of a bugle was heard very close to them causing both of them to leave what they were doing to direct their eyes towards a middle-aged man who was not far from them. The man who was bald by the way had a frown on his face as he looked at all the unconscious teenagers. "Young people, please join me at the address," said the man as he turned around and started walking towards the school. Looking at each other Naruto and Conner shrugged as they chased the man in the direction regardless of the boys they left lying on the ground.

* * *

After almost two hours of talk about not fighting at school and lasting almost all day in the punishment room Naruto was walking to the football field where he knew that Megan would be after he found out through Superboy that she would audition to enter the cheerleading team of the school, he had not talked to her all day and she had not connected her mind with his because she was apparently angry with him for starting a fight on his first day of school, it is not that he cared much about the school, he just agreed to go because he saw how happy Megan had got when she found out that she would be attending an Earth School, just that was why he decided agree to go with her so that she was not alone or sad.

Because of that, he was still in this school even after school was over, the only reason he hadn't left home was because he didn't want Megan to come home alone, of course she could defend herself. but still he didn't want her to be alone, although he would also be lying if he said he didn't want to see Megan's audition for the cheerleading team, although at first he was surprised when he heard from Superboy that she wanted to belong to said cheerleader team since she had never said anything to the respected. But apparently she had not said anything to him because she wanted to keep everything secret until she was accepted into the team and thus give a surprise not only to him but to the entire team as well, although now that would no longer be a surprise due to the fact that he already knew.

Although he hadn't talked to her all day due to the fact that she had canceled her mental connection just because she was still upset with him just because he started a simple fight, as if he hadn't done worse things in life or as Team member, so because of that he was now heading towards the Soccer field just to see his practice and perhaps fix the problem between them, he would have preferred Superboy to be with him to make things easier. but unfortunately as soon as they were released from their punishment, the clone went to the Cave to do who knows what.

Entering the soccer field he arrived just in time to see how all the girls of the cheerleading team threw a large bucket of cold water on the Martian, he did not know why, but immediately he saw that made him want to use one of his many Jutsus of fire and burn them all until they were nothing more than a pile of charred ashes on the ground. But doing that would only cause him a lot of trouble, so he only frowned as he approached all the girls who were next to Megan. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "I want an explanation and I hope it is a very good one, or else you will be in serious trouble."

All the girls jumped a little when they heard the blond's imposing voice, turning towards them they saw that he was upset if his eyes and his frown told the truth. "I'm sorry for that," a dark-skinned girl apologized as she looked at the annoyed blond. "That was just a ridiculous initiation ritual that I would like my friends to forget," she said to try to placate the frown on Naruto's face. .

"That's true?" he asked as he looked at the other girls who accompanied her.

The girls just nodded as they looked at the blond. Megan on the other hand just kept quiet looking at Naruto until his brain clicked. "Wait, initiation ritual, does that mean enter the team?" she asked a little hopefully, since she lived on Mars one of the things she always wanted to do was study in a human school and be part of her team of cheerleaders.

"Of course, you are now one of ours, welcome to the friendly team" said another girl assuring Megan to jump from allergy and hugging them all, after a few seconds of hugs they separated as they continued smiling, one of the girls He approached Megan's ear and began to say something in a low voice as he looked at Naruto.

"So that's your boyfriend Megan?" I ask making the aforementioned blush a little. "Because if it isn't then I'll go for him since he's very cute, and he's also very strong," he said as he remembered the little fight that He had at the beginning of the day which ended with the captain of the football team lying on the ground along with a couple of his fellow players.

Megan did not respond to what her partner said, she just stared at the blond who was also staring at her, the other girls in the cheerleading team could feel the tension between the two teenagers so they decided to leave and leave them alone So they could talk. When Megan felt that there was no one to listen to her she spoke. "What are you doing here Naruto?" I ask as he crosses his arms.

"Perhaps it is not obvious, I came here to pick you up," he said as he took off a black jacket he had on and handed it to the Martian. "Take this will warm you up a bit."

Megan hesitated a little to take the blond's jacket, but when a small cold breeze passed through her body she decided to take it. "Thank you, but that doesn't mean I will forgive you for starting a fight on your first day of class."

Shrugging the blond smiled. "I can live with that, in addition the other subject was the one who started the fight, I was only the one who finished it," he said as he picked up the chestnut books.

"Will you load my books?" she asked a little surprised.

"Sure, I say that is what a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend or that is what I have heard," he said before shrugging. "Besides, you don't want them to get wet and ruin your precious Mathematics and History books," he said as he smiled at the Martian.

Megan's eyes were completely open, but she couldn't believe what her ears had heard. "You, you want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask incredulously and still unable to believe what the blond had said, after all she never expected him to say something like that.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the surprised Marciana. "For a while now I have wanted to ask you that, but until now I had not had the courage to do it, after all I have never had luck when it comes to love. But if Megan I want you to be my girlfriend, of course that's only if you're willing to be. "

"Yes Naruto of course, I accept being your girlfriend" she replied immediately without even thinking for a second, smiling she jumped into the arms of the blond before giving her a big hug, as strong as her arms could. "You don't know how happy Naruto makes me," she said without letting go.

"That's good Megan, you don't know how relieved I am to hear that since I honestly don't know what I would have done if you had rejected me, I think I couldn't stand another rejection" the Green Lantern said looking at the Martian in her arms.

"Why do you say that? What do you mean you have never had luck in love? "I ask a little curious and anxious, of all those who were in the Naruto team was the one who knew the least things, nobody knew his past or if he had family since He never talked about it or his planet.

Sighing the Uzumaki hug Megan without giving much importance to the fact that her clothes could get a little wet. "What Megan means is that when I was on my planet I spent many years in love with one of my classmates who later became my teammate which made me the happiest man at that time," he said. while an image of a smiling haired girl crossed her head. "For years I did my best and everything that was in my power just to make her happy, I did and tried everything to make her fall in love with me but everything was useless since after years it was that I discovered that she only I saw myself as a friend and who she always loved really was a teammate of ours, and knowing that destroyed me but luckily the war began shortly after that and only thanks to that was that I could not think much in rejection. Then during the war a girl whom I only saw as a strange girl declared me, you can believe that, she confessed to me her love in the middle of a battlefield where many men and women were dying but that she didn't he cared, she only cared about me and my answer "an ironic smile appeared on Naruto's face, he never thought he would find love in the middle of a war that would decide the fate of his entire planet and all those who lived in the.

Looking up a little, Megan saw a nostalgic smile on Naruto's face. "What happened next? What did you say to that Naruto girl and what happened to her?" She asked a little worried, she liked Naruto, she really liked the blonde, from the first moment she saw him she fell madly in love with him, but she could not be happy with him knowing that he had another person who loved him, so no matter how much it hurt she would have no choice but to reject the blond's love.

"At that time I did not respond due to the intensity of the war and the death of several of my companions, but then when the war ended she and I began to leave and for a while everything went very well."

"But?" Megan asked knowing that this was coming, but in Naruto's story.

"But a short time later the Red Lanter arrived and I ended up with everyone including her, the last thing I remember about her was seeing her jump in front of me to protect me from a sword, after that day I swore that I would never fall in love with anyone again, but then you appeared and all that changed, no matter how much I wanted to deny it or avoid it I could not deny the fact that I was falling in love with you but still I decided to remain silent since I did not want you to reject me or worse "placing a hand on Megan's chin the blond raised it a little, lowering his head he gave a soft and tender kiss to the green Martian, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, when they both separated Naruto saw that Megan He had lost control of his powers and now she was green skinned, but he didn't care about that, he just kept looking her in the eye. "But after what happened to us in Bialya I decided that I would not lie to myself and that I would not hide what I felt for you."

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry for everything you went through," the Marciana said, looking the blonde straight in the eye. "Everything she suffered was lied to her but I want you to know that I am also very much in love with you, I liked you from the first day we saw each other, so you don't have to worry because I reject you Naruto because that will never happen, besides you don't have to worry about something bad happening to me and if that Red Lantern comes back we will face it together, as a team, as friends and as a couple, "she said as she kissed the blond on the lips.

"You don't know how happy Megan makes me hear that," he said after they separated. "By the way did you know you're green now?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Megan stared at Naruto a little confused, looking into her arms she saw what he wanted to say. "Oh no, I lost control of my powers," she said before beginning to change color but stopped when Naruto placed a hand on her chin again for her to look at and when she did she saw that he was denying with the head. "Naruto" she asked confused.

"Don't change Megan, I prefer that color," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"But and if someone sees us, our entire deck would be exposed if someone discovers us here," she replied.

"Then we just have to go to a place where no one bothers us" raising his right hand a little Naruto clenched his fist making his power ring appear, for a few seconds the blond glow with a green light and when it stopped he was fully dressed in his Green Lantern suit. "What do you say, Megan, do you want to grant me the honor of going out on a date with me?" He asked and she nodded, smiling the blond began to float quickly until it was placed above the clouds, and to prevent Megan from shutting up her arms him the princess style charge before starting to fly at a very high speed. "By the way I once told you that during my first day of academy on my planet I also started a fight and they also punished me for that."

"It seems that wherever you want you have school problems," she said with a smile on her face. After that she gave her boyfriend a serious look. "Naruto, there is something I've always wanted to ask you."

"Then go ahead, ask what you want," said the blond after hearing the serious tone of the Martian.

"Because you never talk about your Naruto past, because you always avoid questions about your childhood," she asked, making Naruto stop dead. "Naruto you are fine," she asked, worried about the blond, especially when she saw his head under his head a little and looked away.

"The reason I don't tell any of you about my past is because I didn't have a very happy childhood, that's why I don't like to talk about it and that's why I would like you not to ask me about that "

"It's okay Naruto you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said as she made him look her straight in the eye. When she saw her eyes she saw a sadness that she had never seen before or had imagined seeing in Naruto, she had never seen him sad before, upset, angry and happy if, but never sad, that was something that did not fit the Naruto personality who was always happy and happy, seeing him sad made her feel bad, caressing her cheek she knew what to do to make that sadness disappear. "Because we don't change the subject better," she began with a small smile. "You know Naruto, you are the first person that I have kissed in my whole life, and as I have investigated in some earthly countries the first kisses of a girl are something very important and precious."

"Then I'm glad I could have been your first M'gann kiss, but it's a shame you didn't get mine," the blonde-haired Uzumaki said looking at the green-skinned girl.

"Yes, but I know how we can solve that," she said before leaning forward to kiss the blond. Both teenagers were kissing in the direct moonlight where no one would see them, where no one would disturb or interrupt them, while they enjoyed their partner's lips and the moment of pleasure they were both having.

Both teenagers were so focused on what they were doing that neither of them could feel the incredible red storm of problems that was approaching them, a storm that promised to destroy them all, both Team members and members of the League.


End file.
